My Dear, Please Don't Take Me On Vacation Again
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Sequel to Burnin' Up. When Shane and Mitchie plan a vacation to England, things end up going a little different than planned, with an old enemy out to get them and a few surprises coming their way. Will they survive through all of it? Smitchie. COMPLETE!
1. England, Here We Come!

**A/N: Ok, I decided to go ahead and post this chapter, since I had it finished. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I never was good at writing the beginnings of stories. And it might still be a little while before I post more. Anyway, now I know for certain exactly how this story is going to go, and it actually has NOTHING to do with my Drake & Josh story! At first it was going to be slightly similar but I have a much better idea! So ignore what I said about that ;D. And there will be more bad guys, don't worry! lol. Shane's best friend is gonna be involved too... MWAHAHA. lol But if I keep rambling on, I will give the plot away, so I think I'll stop now... Enjoy and tell me what you think! (REVIEW!! lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

A knock on Mitchie's bedroom door woke her. Groaning, she flipped herself onto her back.

"Come in." She called, and when the door opened, Shane stood here, grinning.

"Ahh!" Mitchie yelled, jumping up and running over to him. "What are you doing here?" He pulled her into a hug, laughing.

"I've come because you and I are going on a vacation! To England for the weekend!" At that, Mitchie shrieked, clapping her hands together, and Shane winced, putting his hand to his ear.

"Ouch. I know you're happy, but could you be happy without the screaming?" He teased.

"I'm sorry! I'm just _so_ excited! I can't wait! When do we leave?" She asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, thank you, _and thank you_!" Mitchie screamed, hugging him.

"Well, I figured, after all we've been through, we deserve a break. England, here we come!" Shane yelled enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air. Mitchie shrieked again. "And I've already checked with your parents, they said it was ok. They agreed with me."

"Oh wow… I am so excited! I can't believe this! Thank you so much! I'd better start packing!"

"Here, let me help." Shane said, and the two began to go through Mitchie's things and load up her suitcases.

* * *

"I can't believe we're really going!" Mitchie whispered excitedly to Shane, who nodded in agreement. They were on their way to the airport in Shane's limo.

"Me either! But believe it, 'because here we are!" Shane said as they pulled up, and the driver came to open the door for them. Shane paid the driver before the two literally ran into the airport. Once they'd gone through the countless security scanners (A/N: uhh, I don't exactly know what to call them :D), they quickly found their plane.

"Tickets, please." The attendant said, and Shane handed them over. "Go ahead." She said, smiling. Shane and Mitchie eagerly boarded the plane and found their seats.

"I can't wait!" Mitchie squeezed Shane's hand happily, and he gave her a broad smile. They chatted excitedly as they waited for the plane to take off.

"Please buckle up your seat belts, take off is in a few minutes." The captain's voice rang out, and they hurriedly obeyed. Soon, they were up in the air.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie got off the plane, eagerly looking around.

"Ahh, I can't believe we're actually _here_!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Look, there's our driver." Shane pointed to a man holding up a sign that said "Mr. Gray". "Come on, let's go. I booked us reservations at one of the nicest hotels I've ever been to – the Chanberly. I think you're going to enjoy it."

"I would have stayed anywhere, just as long as I got to come!" Shane smiled at her as they got into the limo.

* * *

"We're here, Mr. Gray." The driver said politely, and Mitchie squeaked in excitement.

"Let's get settled, and then we can go and do some sight seeing." Shane suggested, and Mitchie nodded, too happy to respond. She stared around her in fascination. The hotel was amazing looking from the outside, and the moment she stepped inside she knew this had to be the nicest place in all of England.

"Shane! How much did this _cost_?" She whispered to him, causing him to laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm not about to run out of money anytime soon. As long as you don't find an ice cream shop, my wallet will be ok." He grimaced and Mitchie grinned. This was going to be the best vacation ever!


	2. A Bit Of Trouble

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated sooner, or if this chapter seems kind of rushed, or too short! Also, I've never been to England before, so... ok well, I think that says it all. I actually had to go to wikipedia to look up some attractions over there, lol. Yes, see, that's how pathetic I am! Okay, anyway, enjoy, review, blah blah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"Ok, so what do you want to do first?" Shane asked, picking up a map and sitting down beside Mitchie.

"Why don't we go to the Big Ben?" She replied, pointing at the giant clock tower's picture on the map.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Yay!" Mitchie yelled, hugging Shane. "I'll go get changed."

"But you look great already –" Shane began, but before he could finish Mitchie had already run off to her own room. Shane sighed and waited patiently for her to come back.

'Ok!" She returned ten minutes later, grabbing hold of Shane's arm and pulling him out of his room.

"Hey, slow down!" Shane panted, and Mitchie slowed her pace for him.

"I thought you were supposed to be fit, you know with all those tours and jumping around on stage." Mitchie teased.

"Yeah, well… that's only when I'm on tour." Shane defended. "Other times I like to take it easy, smell the roses…"

"That's only so that you don't break into a sweat. You're so lazy!" Mitchie tugged on his sleeve again, and Shane reluctantly broke into a jog to please her.

"Hang on; let me get my keys out." Mitchie allowed him to pause while he dug his keys out of his pocket, and the two got into the car.

"Ok, it says to take a left here," Mitchie instructed, peering at the map. "And then another left, and then a right, and then we get on the highway."

After a half an hour of driving, Mitchie noticed a van close behind them.

"Hey… haven't they been right behind us ever since we've gotten on the highway?" She asked, staring at the van suspiciously.

"Actually, before that." Shane grimaced. "I didn't want to worry you, but I think they are. I'll try to throw them off of our tail." He swerved off at the exit, and of course the van followed. Mitchie swallowed.

"What do they want?"

"I don't want to find out. But I'll try to loose them, while you read that map to make sure we don't let lost ourselves." Shane's antics didn't work, because fifteen minutes later the van was still close behind them. Suddenly their car jerked.

"What was that?" Mitchie asked, grabbing hold of the handle.

"I don't know…" Shane replied slowly, and suddenly the van wasn't right on their bumper. In fact, it had dropped back way too much. "Mitchie, get out of the car." Shane's voice was full of panic.

"What?"

"Quick, get out of the car! Now!" Shane yelled, leaning over and pushing Mitchie out. She tumbled onto the asphalt, bruised and cut. Shane landed beside her a second later. "Cover you head."

"Why? Shane's what's wrong –" Shane cut her off by pushing her farther to the ground and covering her head for her.

_BAM!_ A loud explosion came from behind them.

"Don't move yet." Shane whispered, still on top of her.

When they finally sat up, Mitchie gasped. The remains of their car were tossed all over the street.

"Shane…" Mitchie whispered in horror.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Shane yelled, grabbing Mitchie's hand and pulling her up. "That was deliberate. They were trying to kill us."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stick around to find out." Shane pulled Mitchie along, racing faster than Mitchie had ever seen him run. She followed on his heels.

But then, then van was right behind them, speeding towards them. This time, they couldn't out-run it. This time, there was no hope for escape.


	3. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry I took so long to update, I was on vacation -gasps- I know, me, on vacation? I barely believe it either lol. But then once I got back I had writer's block, and was too lazy to try to think up some more to write. Forgive me?? :D lol Enjoy! And review ;P Oh yeah, and let's see who can guess what the secret is to the language the captors are speaking :D**

**Disclaimer: Ok, for the one hundredth time, I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!**

* * *

The van swerved, and Shane pulled Mitchie out of the way.

"Come on, we have to try to get slmewhere where there's other people around!"

"We're on a busy street!" Mitchie yelled back, but Shane refused to loosen his death grip on her arm.

"No one's going to stop and help us; we have to be where there are people standing around. It'll be harder then."

"Harder for what?"

"Harder for them to kill us or kidnap us or whatever else their planning." Shane responded, tugging on her arm and forcing her to run faster.

"It's too late; we're too far away from any buildings or anything like that." As if to prove Mitchie's point, the van had turned back around was in front of them. It pulled to a stop and two men jumped out, grabbing hold of Mitchie and Shane, and holding a sweet-smelling cloth over their mouths. In seconds, the two were unconscious.

"It's as easy as winking."

* * *

Shane woke with a start. Where was he? He groaned and touched his head. He must have hit it on something, because it hurt like crazy and he felt dizzy. Glancing around him, he realized they were in some sort of cell.

"Mitchie!" He yelled, seeing her lying beside him. She moaned but didn't stir. "Mitchie, come on, wake up." Shane urged, shaking her gently. She lay unmoving, and Shane's heart began to beat faster.

"Gnihctaw meht si erom nuf naht I dectepxe! Siht si gniniatretne!" Shane jumped as a voice came from outside of the cell. What the heck were they speaking? He sure had never heard a language like _that_ before. However, he had bigger problems on his hands then worrying about what they were saying.

"Mitchie…" Shane urged, shaking her harder.

"That won't work; she's out cold. We drugged you both, but it seems you've recovered sooner than we expected." A man said, stepping into the room. Shane glared at him.

"What's going on?" He asked, but the man just gave him a mischievous smile.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out later. She'll be all right, though. We were told to make sure you both were alive, if you somehow escaped the bomb placed in your car… for now."

* * *

"Shane?" Mitchie asked, sitting up slowly.

"Hey! You're finally awake. Do you feel ok?"

"Uhh, is that a trick question?" Mitchie responded with a confused look. "Let me think… I've been pushed out of a moving car, we barely escaped before your car blew up, and then we were drugged… how do you think I feel?"

"How do you know that we were drugged?"

"Well, duh." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "They put those cloths over our faces, and everyone knows those have chemicals on them that knock you out. What happened to your common sense?"

"What happened to _yours_? We just got kidnapped and you're joking!"

"I'm trying to not think about that, Shane!" Mitchie replied, groaning. "Thanks a bunch."

"I'm sorry," Shane's tone softened, "I'm just nervous." Mitchie glanced at him. "Ok, really nervous." Shane corrected, and Mitchie nodded in agreement.

"How did you know the car was going to blow up?" Mitchie asked, changing the subject.

"I've been stalked before, you know. I know every trick in the book by now. They've all been used on me." Shane sighed.

"Why would they want to kidnap us?" Mitchie questioned, moving closer to Shane and staring around the room, in obvious panic. "What do they want to do with us?"

"I don't know. I wish I did… well, then again, I don't know if we want to know."

"I can't believe this is happening again… just when everything was getting back to normal…" Mitchie moaned, leaning back against Shane.

"Everything will be ok." Shane reassured, but they both knew how shallow and hopeless his words were. There was no guarantee they would be lucky like last time. They might have survived that, but there was no promise they would make it out alive a second time.

_Lightning never strikes in the same place twice._


	4. Adonis Adriel

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would give you an excuse, but I don't have one :D. We did have company so that's kind of an excuse, I guess. lol. Sorry this chapter is so short! I will try harder next time to make it longer, I just wanted to be able to update so you guys wouldn't kill me. lol. Anyway, enjoy, review, blah blah!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Camp Rock. I know, unbelievable, right?**

* * *

Mitchie yawned, trying to roll onto her side. To her surprise, she felt her body drop and her head hit concrete.

"Ouch!" She yelled, picking herself off of the floor and rubbing her head while staring around at her surroundings. Shane, who was leaning up against the wall next to her, groaned, and then his eyes popped open.

"Mitchie? Are you ok? What happened?" He asked in a rush, quickly bending over her. He helped her over to the wall, where she laid her head back, breathing heavily.

"Sorry. I'm ok." She gave him an apologetic smile and moaned under her breath, still touching her head sorely. "I guess even the floor is out to get me."

"Be careful. This whole place is one big pot of trouble."

"As if I haven't figured that out." Mitchie muttered under her breath, "The whole world seems to be out to get us. It's us against the world, and we're sure to loose the fight in the end."

"Don't talk like that." Shane scolded softly, "We won't if we stick together. We can outsmart them."

"Meht tolp tsniaga su, then." One of their captors muttered to his partner.

"Kool ta meht, eht sloof! Yeht kniht yeht nac tramstuo su!" Mitchie and Shane watched their captors warily, trying to understand what they were saying.

"Any clue?" Mitchie whispered to Shane.

"Not one." Shane replied.

"I rednow yhw eh stnaw meht yawyna. Yeht era ylno diputs stoidi!" Both men laughed, staring at the two that were huddled up next to each other.

"It's driving me insane!" Shane said in Mitchie's ear, gritting his teeth together. "We can't learn anything if we can't understand what they're saying."

"That's the point, boy." The one man growled. Shane glanced up at him in surprise.

"You can speak English!" He exclaimed, receiving an annoyed look from the man.

"No, duh." He replied, with irritation.

"Well, then why do you speak that odd gibberish?" Shane asked, and their captors exchanged annoyed looks.

"Haven't you heard of _codes_? What, did you think that was a natural language? You're crazier than I expected."

"Why did you kidnap us?" Shane blurted out. The death glare he received in return made him back up slightly.

"That's none of your business. And it's not _us_ who wanted to kidnap you. In my opinion, you weren't worth the trouble. But, as long as we get paid, we won't complain."

"Who do you work for?"

"Adonis Adriel." The man replied, and Shane's head snapped up.

"What did you say?" He asked, and Mitchie heard the terror clearly in his voice.

"Adonis Adriel." The man repeated.

"But… and… how…" Shane mumbled, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Shane," Mitchie leaned over and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong." Shane gulped, biting his lip, and stopped talking. The man stared at him for a second before rolling his eyes and walking over to his partner.

"S'eh a egnarts eno. I kniht d'ew retteb peek ruo seye no mih." The other man nodded in agreement, and the two men continued talking in hushed tones.

"Shane." Mitchie whispered again, tugging quietly on Shane's sleeve to get his attention, "Who is Adonis Adriel?" At the name, Shane closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

"_Him_." Shane muttered pain showing clearly in his blue eyes. Mitchie stared at him in confusion for a second, before her eyes widened in understanding.

"What?" She squeaked. "I thought he was in prison!" Shane grimaced.

"So did I. But he's always got a few connections." Shane groaned and put his head in his hands. "Just when I thought we were finally safe…" He sighed.

"_Name your price; I would give anything. I want to start over again."_


	5. More Drama

**A/N: Sorry its been a while since I updated, I've kinda of lacked inspiration. I like this story, but I just haven't been motivated. Don't worry, I'm not gonna discontinue it or anything, just there might not be frequent updates. I'll try, REALLY try, I promise, hopefully I'll get a good idea soon. Anyway, the rest of the A/N will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Camp Rock! I know, it's unbelievable!**

* * *

"Sey, ew evah meht." Shane listened quietly to the man's conversation. Mitchie had fallen asleep, and Shane had slowly crept closer to the door, pressing his ear against it. Ugh, he wished they would speak normally so that, maybe, things would start making sense. But he would bet his famous life that the man was talking to Adonis.

"Wohs meht ot em, os ta tseal I nac tser ni ecaep." When the other man spoke, Shane's heart began to beat faster. It _was_ Adonis. How could he have gotten out of prison so quickly? Last he'd heard, Adonis had been given at the least six years.

"Yeht era revo ereh, ris." Shane heard footsteps approaching, and he quickly backed up until he was sitting near Mitchie, as far away from the door as possible. Leaning against her, he tried to slow his breathing and closed his eyes, hoping that Adonis would think they were sleeping.

A gruff laugh reached Shane's ears.

Mitchie moved sleepily, obviously trying to get more comfortable with his newly added weight pressing against her side. Then he heard her take a sharp breath and nudge his side gently. Yawning as if he had just been awakened, he glanced at her, motioning her to be quiet. Mitchie nodded, and then glanced towards the door.

"Hello again." Adonis' voice sent chills up Mitchie's spine, and she scooted closer to Shane, staring at Adonis with distrust. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Why are you doing this – again?" Shane's voice was cold and harsh, almost unrecognizable to Mitchie. She'd only heard that tone once before: when he'd spoken to Adonis the last time.

"Oh Shane, we've been through this plenty of times before. I don't think I need to explain myself to you again, do I?" Adonis sighed. "Well, you could be a little slow sometimes."

"I thought," Shane growled, "That this was finished. Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"Why, foolish boy, I have… _connections_." His gaze returned to Mitchie, and she moaned, sliding down a little.

"Leave her alone." Shane warned, but Adonis only raised his eyebrow.

"And you'll do _what_? You won't do a _thing_, because if you do, something terrible will happen. Well, terrible to you, at least." Shane's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What?" In one swift motion, Adonis caught Mitchie's arm and yanked her to her feet.

"I happen to know how much this… _unworthy brat _means to you. So, she'll be your 'whipping girl', in a sense. When you misbehave, she gets punished. Or vice versa." Mitchie whimpered and pulled away. "Careful. _Someone_ could get hurt." Adonis whispered to her, and immediately she stopped struggling, staring at Shane in panic.

"You…" Shane choked, and Adonis opened his mouth as if to speak, the warning clear. Shane gaped at him a second more before shutting his mouth and biting back his words. "At least let her go?" He pleaded after a moment.

"I wish I could," Adonis replied, not sounding sorry at all, "But unfortunately, no, I can't. There's someone that wants to _meet _her." Mitchie spun around and stared at Adonis in surprise, with some fear showing in her eyes.

"Who?" Adonis smiled mysteriously.

"All will be revealed in due time."

* * *

Mitchie wanted to pull away from Adonis, to kick and scream, to hurt him, to do _something_, but she didn't dare. She was too afraid that is she took one misstep, he'd take his anger and hatred out on Shane. She felt like curling up in the corner and crying.

But, instead of resisting him, she was following him meekly, glaring at him with intense hatred when he wasn't looking at her.

"Come along Mitchie, we haven't got all day." Adonis said, obviously annoyed. "Is he ready to see her?" That question was directed to a guard, who was standing in front of two very large doors. The guard nodded, and Adonis grinned. "Perfect." He muttered, to no one in particular. "Be prepared to meet someone you haven't seen in a very long time, Mitchie." With that, he yanked on her wrist, dragging her through the doors.

The room was bare, except for one large desk and chair in the center, and its walls were painted a deep red. It was dark, and the minute Mitchie stepped into it, a sense of foreboding fell over her. Suddenly she wished she was back with Shane, where at least she knew she'd feel a little safer.

The chair spiraled around.

"Hello Mitchie." A deep voice said. Mitchie gasped, now more than panicked then before. She pulled back, blindly trying to escape the person in front of her. "What's wrong, _darling_?"

"Father." Mitchie whispered in horror.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so we'll all pretend that Mitchie's father was never involved in her life. We'll pretend that her nice father from Camp Rock doesn't exist. lol. This happens in all my stories, I always make the father bad. lol. IDK why, it's just habit I guess. Sorry to make him evil :D. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed it and plz review!**

**-midnightwriter1898-**


	6. Hearts Burst Into Fire

**A/N: Yay!! I actually was able to write a chapter within a day, so that's why there's a fast update (also coz of all your awesome reviews!) Thanks for all your review!! Also, thanks to Sam-800825 for her idea (which starts in this chapter and ends in the next), I love it. So full credit goes to Sam! Thanks! Ok... well, I got nothing else to say except excuse my grammar if it sucks. I didn't use spell-check for this chapter, sorry! lol. Enjoy and review! Oh yeah, and I erased the teaser, coz it's not really needed anymore. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, obviously. **

* * *

A deep laugh came from the person sitting in front of her.

"Why yes, who else did you expect?" He asked, standing. Mitchie tried to back away, but Adonis' firm grip on her wrist wouldn't allow her.

"Please," Mitchie begged, "Please, let me and Shane go. Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, I'm not." He shook his head, pointing at Adonis. "My brilliant partner arranged all of this. I just thought it sounded like fun."

"_Fun_?" Mitchie asked. What a twisted sense of humor. It sickened her, making her want to puke.

"Of course, I couldn't resist seeing my daughter again." He rubbed her arm, and Mitchie flinched, moving away.

"Don't touch me." Mitchie spat, glaring at him. "Don't even come near me."

"Shane…" Adonis whispered warningly, and Mitchie slid to the ground, letting out a strangled sob.

"Unfortunately, I have business to attend to, so I won't be able to spend any time with you at the moment. I guess you can go back with Shane, if that's what you want." He shrugged as if it was of no concern to him.

"Yes. Please." Mitchie whispered, glancing up at him, her eyes full of tears.

* * *

"Mitchie, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I swear, I'll…" Shane jumped up as Adonis dragged Mitchie back into the room and tossed her carelessly at Shane's feet. Mitchie sobbed harder, burying her face in her knees and pulling at her hair. Shane knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?" He repeated softly, hugging her. Mitchie turned and buried her face into his shirt. "Shush, it's okay." He soothed, rubbing her back.

"No it's not!"

"What have you _done_ to her?" Shane yelled, getting up and advancing towards Adonis. "You monster! How _dare_ you –"

"I warned you, Shane." Adonis tsked (**A/N**: not sure if that's actually a word lol) his tongue, and nodded towards the two men standing at the entrance, who abruptly strode over to Mitchie, pulling her roughly to her feet. Mitchie's head snapped up and her eyes darted back and forth wildly, bewildered. Shane's eyes widened in horror when he realized what was about to happen.

"No!" He yelled, rushing forwards, but Adonis held him back. He stared helplessly as Mitchie was dragged away. As the door shut and was bolted firmly behind them, he slumped down, holding his hands in his head. What had he just done?

"Mitchie…" He whispered.

* * *

This time, Mitchie didn't even consider obeying. She was fighting against the two men with all her might, kicking desperately, trying to free herself. Her only thought was to get away, far away. Terror enveloped her and she whimpered, blindly trying to escape.

"Stop it, Mitchie. You're only going to hurt yourself more." The one man growled, yanking her harder with a grunt.

"Let me go!" Mitchie yelled, ignoring the jab in her ribs she received.

"Look," The man sighed, "Let me make this simple for you. If you act up, then you're _both_going to get punished. Is that clear?" Mitchie groaned, but gave him a small nod. With that, he grinned. "Come along then."

* * *

"You…" Shane growled, staring at Adonis coldly. "How could you? How can you be so cruel and… heartless? At least punish me instead of Mitchie. It's not her fault. _None_ of this is her fault." Adonis simply appeared bored with the conversation.

"Your concerns don't interest me. I've told you the consequences of your actions, and you acted up, which means _someone_ gets hurt." He shrugged, and Shane stared at him, anger and shock among the mixture of emotions he was feeling.

"Don't you… don't you have any feelings?" He whispered.

"Not really." Adonis shook his head in reply.

"You… you were once so different. What happened to that person you _really_ are, what's on the _inside_? **That** person can't be gone forever."

"People change. Everyone changes. Get over it."

"Can I... can I have your word that you won't hurt Mitchie for what I'm about to say? I need to say something, but... I'm afraid it'll only cause Mitchie more trouble. Please, if you promise me, I'll take the chance and trust you. Can I?" Shane pleaded, staring at Adonis, for the first time without hatred... only sorrow. Adonis watched him for a few moments before sighing.

"All right. You have my word."

"I miss the person you were. I want him back." Shane said, his voice barely audible, but Adonis still heard him. "I miss the real _you_. Don't you remember... all those wonderful memories? All the things we did together, how our lives were once so different? We didn't use to care what anyone thought, we knew..." At that, Shane's voice cracked, and he paused. Adonis was still staring at him, his face emotionless. "We knew," Shane continued after a minute, "That we'd always have eachother, no matter what happened. I haven't changed that much, Adonis. I might be famous, but I'm still the same Shane Gray I was years ago, and you know that. And _I_ know, too, that the person you were is still there, somewhere. I never thought I'd be saying this right now, but... I miss all those things we used to share. It's not too late to turn back around, to change. It's never too late. We could start over, everything could go back to they way it once was. It doesn't have to be this way."

"_No one will ever change this animal I have become._"


	7. Whipping Girl

**A/N: Ok, so I just realized (thanks to insert twilighty name here) why you all couldn't review. It's coz I'm stupid. Lol, when I deleted the teaser, it sent all the chaps back one, so none of you could review coz FF thought you already had for that chapter. GRR So I guess that's my fault, you can hate me if you want (Aaaah, idk if I should give you all permission to do that, it might get ugly! lol). Ok, well hopefully you don't for my stupidity. But the reason I took it down is coz I just found out it's against FF rules, so... Anyhoo, as for Mitchie's punishment, can you tell I've been reading too much mid-evil books lately? And I just watched Ever After, which is where I got the idea from (you'll see what I mean, but just incase I wasn't clear (I didn't really get into details), I'll tell ya all at the bottom! See ya there!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will NEVER own Camp Rock.**

Shane bolted up as he heard Mitchie scream. His heart pounding, he stood up, racing to the door and banging on it with all his might, but no one came. Adonis had left after he'd uttered the last statement, but Shane knew he hadn't gone far.

Shane could feel his heart snap right in two as she screamed again, this time in agony. Sobbing, Shane slid down against the wall, his hand still knocking on the door, but growing slower each second. This was his entire fault. How could he live with himself?

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry!" He whispered, to no one in particular. After that, he buried his head in his knees and didn't move for a long time after that.

* * *

Mitchie was tossed roughly into the room and landed on her knees, sobbing. She collapsed onto the floor, without even trying to stop herself from hitting the ground.

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled, jumping up and running over to her. Mitchie looked up at him, her eyes glazed.

"Get away from me!" She replied, pushing herself up and stepping backwards. Shane stared at her, puzzled, and reached out to touch her. "No! Don't, just go away! Just leave me alone for now!" She screamed, backing up blindly and reaching out for the wall.

"Fine!" Shane retorted angrily, more hurt than mad at her, and retreated to the opposite corner of the room, listening to her sob quietly. Eventually, her crying stopped, and he felt something brush up against him. He looked up to see Mitchie leaning over him, giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She apologized, looking away with tears in her eyes. "I was… not really myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing, this is my entire fault." Mitchie wiped the tears away and shook her head. Before she could protest, Shane reached up, pulling her into a hug. She whimpered, and Shane drew away, staring at her in confusion. She groaned, touching her back gingerly. "What's wrong?" Mitchie shook her head again.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." She answered, moving back slightly.

"Show me." Shane insisted. Mitchie moaned, still shaking her head. "_Show_ me." Shane repeated, fiercer this time. Mitchie stopped trying to move away and lifted up the back of her shirt hesitantly. Shane's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "Oh… my… _gosh_." He breathed, not taking his eyes off of the three red welts streaking down her back.

"I'll be ok, Shane. It just... hurts a little." Mitchie groaned, letting her shirt drop back down.

"I'm going to talk to him!" Shane announced, the fire in his eyes gleaming.

"Shane, no!" Mitchie yelled, jumping to block him and then letting out a cry of pain at the quick movement. "I can't handle anymore, not yet. Please." She begged, and Shane reluctantly sat down.

"How can he do this to you and get away with it? How can he not have a guilty conscience?"

Silently, Mitchie moved and lay down across him, moving carefully, yet still wincing. She rest her head against his chest and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Mitchie…" At the sound of her name, Mitchie groaned.

"Go away. I'm tired."

"No, I don't think I will." It took a second for the voice to register in her head, and when it did Mitchie's eyes flew open and she stared at the person in horror, nudging Shane to wake him. He grunted and pulled himself up before realizing there was someone in the room. He stared in confusion while Mitchie pressed up against him, looking nervous.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I want to talk." Jamie replied, looking her up and down. "What, a dad can't talk to his own daughter anymore?"

"You're not a proper dad, I'm sorry." Mitchie shook her head. "Steve is my father, not you. You lost that title a long time ago." (**A/N:** Thanks to Sam-800825 for the step-father idea. She has lots of good ideas :D)

"I am by blood your father, so you are at least going to call me Dad!" Jamie retorted in annoyance. Mitchie glared at him.

"Sorry, _Jamie_." She spat. Then, an idea occurred to her. She smiled, and Jamie's expression hardened. Even _he_ could tell something was up.

"There's power in music." Mitchie said, slowly rising. "So, I'm going to sing you a little song I wrote for you, a long time ago." Jamie's eyes widened as she opened her mouth, her voice instantly springing into action.

"_Hey you, look what you do to me  
You bend and you bruise me  
Why you try to control me?  
But you don't know me  
How come you just want to hurt me?  
How come you just want to push me?  
I can't ignore you anymore  
Cause everywhere I turn you  
You burn me, you break me  
You always want to take me down with you  
What do you want from me?__x3__  
You can't have me, let go!_

_I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away  
I don't want to be evaded it's more that I can take  
I'm never gonna be the same  
I threw it all away  
I don't want to be evaded  
Just let go! (look what you do to me)  
Let go! (look what you do to me)_

_Hey you, look what you do to me  
You burnt and you scared me  
With all that you tell me (but I don't listen!)  
You love me, you hate me  
You always want to take me down with you  
What do you want from me?_

_I don't wanna be afraid I don't wanna run away  
I don't want to be evaded it's more that I can take  
I'm never gonna be the same  
I threw it all away  
I don't want to be evaded  
Just let_

_You kept pushing me  
You keep using me  
You keep twisting me  
You keep breaking me  
You can't have me anymore_

_I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away  
I don't want to be evaded it's more that I can take_

_I'm never gonna be the same  
I threw it all away  
I don't want to be evaded  
Just let go! Let go! Just let go!  
I don't wanna be afraid  
Let go! (I don't wanna run away!)  
Just let go! Let go! Let go!_"

Mitchie stared at Jamie, looking nervous, but at the same time happy.

"I've always wanted you to hear that." She said. "Now, my chance has come, and I know you're mad. I'll take my punishment, whatever you want, I just had to get that off my chest." To her surprise, Jamie didn't blow up in her face and smack her as she'd expected. Instead, he only began to talk.

"You should be glad I'm not like Adonis; otherwise your little boyfriend would be in _major _trouble. But, since you are my _daughter_, I'll cut you some slack and I won't report you two right away. But if this… behavior continues, I'll have no choice but to tell Adonis and have you promptly corrected." His warning was clear, and Mitchie shut her mouth, biting her lip. How could he and Adonis always win? There had to be _some_ way they could beat them.

"Why, darling, you should know, I always come out victorious."

"_I'm lost in something I can't fight._"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know, the song was a little. RANDOM (ok, very), but I was looking up lyrics for Red (awesome band!) and these caught my eye. The song is called "Let Go" (and it's by Red, of course). I couldn't resist using it. Anyhoo, Mitchie's punishment was whipping, (hey, 'Whipping Girl', what did you all expect? lol You know by now I'm crazy) Normally I wouldn't have made her punishment so... idk, dark, but I was in a bad mood, so I took it out on Mitchie. lol. She was the closest thing I could get to. lol ok I'll stop rambling, and just say, hope you enjoyed it!! **

* * *


	8. When The Bullet Hits The Bone

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kinda rushed (I know it's short, sorry bout that), hope it's not too bad. Also, hope you don't hate me at the end :D Once more, I'll continue the A/N at the bottom. ENJOY! Oh, and I changed the poll on my profile, plz go and vote!  
**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Camp Rock, blah blah blah.**

"Is it any better?" Shane asked worriedly, staring at Mitchie, who was doubled over in pain. She shook her head, groaning. "Mitchie… it could be infected." Shane forced the words out of his mouth, even though he knew it would only worry Mitchie more, it still had to be said. Mitchie gasped in pain and leaned over farther, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I wish it would just go away." Mitchie said, biting her lip. "It hurts so much." Shane felt utterly horrible at her words. All her suffering was his fault.

"I would take it all away if I could. I wish I knew what to do!" Shane growled, frustrated with himself for being such an idiot.

"You're blaming yourself again." Mitchie stated, turning to look at him. "Don't. This isn't your fault." At that, Shane laughed dryly.

"This is _all_ my fault. Everything is my fault!" Mitchie gave him a sharp glance.

"No it's not." Shane muttered a 'yeah right' under his breath and looked away.

"Listen to me," Mitchie instructed, forcing him to meet her gaze. "This is not your fault." She said slowly, making sure he heard each and every word.

"But it is, Mitch!" Shane replied, "All of this started because of _me_. You were kidnapped because of me!"

"No, that's not true. Stop blaming yourself!"

"I can't help it." Shane sighed, looking away.

"I know, Shane. But you have to. Dang!" She yelped, grabbing at her back awkwardly, her face changing and her shoulders sagging. "I knew it; we are going to die here!"

"Don't say that, Mitch!" Shane exclaimed, "We'll get out!" At that, Mitchie laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah right." Shane sighed in frustration.

"Look…" Shane paused, hesitant, but then decided to go ahead anyway, lowering his voice, "We'll escape. Tonight, if it'll mean that you won't give up hope!" Mitchie opened her eyes and turned to stare at him.

"Do you think we could?" She whispered back.

"I don't know." Shane answered truthfully. "But it's worth a try. Anything is better than being here."

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Shane!" Adonis called, snapping his fingers. Shane grunted in response.

"What do you want?"

"Come on; let's go for a little walk, shall we?" Shane glanced at Mitchie, who nodded, before agreeing.

"I'll be right back." Shane promised Mitchie, and then followed Adonis silently out of the door. "What did you want?" Shane asked, once they were out of hearing range. Adonis turned and simply stared at Shane for a few minutes, causing Shane to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I've been thinking about what you said," He said eventually, "And…" At that moment, he was cut off as Jamie came running out, breathless and red with rage.

"You!" He shouted, "She's _gone_!" Adonis turned on him angrily.

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"I mean, she's GONE!" Jamie screamed, "You idiot, leaving her alone! What were you thinking? You let her slip out of our fingers!"

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, feeling dizzy. What was she planning?

"Of course her!" Jamie yelled in irritation. Of course, Mitchie chose that moment to dart by, grabbing Shane's hand and jerking him along behind her.

"What are you doing?" Shane questioned, trying his best to keep up with her.

"Just hurry up!" Mitchie replied, glancing back worriedly. Shane turned his head to see the two captors, their guns pointed at them. His eyes bulged and he heeded Mitchie's warning.

"Do you want me to shoot?"

"Yes, do it!" Jamie growled, throwing his hands up in anger. "What's taking you so long?" The man nodded his reply, and raised the gun higher. Adonis hesitated, then turned and tackled the gun from the man's hands. The man yelped in surprise and the two fell to the ground. Shane looked, dumbfounded. Had Adonis really just _saved_ them?

"It's not too late, come on!" Jamie madly grabbed the gun from the two of them, took aim, and shot.

Shane spun around as he heard a surprised grunt from in front of him, and suddenly Mitchie was on the ground, clutching her side in pain and breathing heavily.

"**Mitchie!**"

"_It's all ready over now._"

* * *

**A/N: K, now it's time for ya'll to vote! Should Mitchie survive or not... mwahahaha. But I think we all love Mitchie, so... lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!**


	9. Hold On

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! They make me feel so special :D. Haha, when I started this story, I never meant for it to be so dark, but I guess all my emotions just got put into this story (uuh... think my emotions have been kind of depressed lately?), and I'm enjoying taking my own feelings and adding them to the characters'. Jamie and Adonis are both based on real people, although I don't know if the real Adonis (haha, I won't mention real names for the sake of the people) will ever change. I just made him do what I wish the real person would do... -sigh- And as for Jamie, yeah, he's hopeless, in my story and real life. lol. Wow, I just realized how long and pointless my A/N is... lol so I'll stop. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Camp Rock. My, how did you _ever_ guess, after I left all of those disclaimers saying I don't own Camp Rock?? **

* * *

Mitchie rolled onto her back, a pained expression on her face.

"Shane…" She whispered, reaching over and grabbing his hand, holding onto it tightly.

"Don't try to speak." Shane replied, shaking his head. "We'll get out of here." In response, Mitchie just gasped, biting her lip to hold back her squeal of pain, her eyes glazed.

"Just stay, please." She whispered eventually, her eyes staring right into his before starting to close.

"Don't!" Shane gasped, squeezing her hand. "Everything will be okay." Before Mitchie could respond, two pairs of arms grabbed hold of Shane and pulled him roughly away. Shane shouted in surprise and kicked out, trying to dislodge the men. Jamie walked over calmly, leaning over Mitchie. He whispered something to Mitchie quietly, but Shane still managed to hear him.

"I've won, and you've lost. I won."

"Leave her alone!" Shane yelled, glaring daggers at Jamie, who just turned and shrugged.

"She's not my problem anymore."

"Is that what I am to you?" Mitchie asked weakly, staring at Jamie, hurt. "Just your _problem_?"

"What else would you be?" Jamie replied in a bored, and Shane felt intense hatred, all directed at him.

"She is so much more than a _problem_!" He shouted, breaking free of the men's grasp and jumping on top of Jamie, making them both fall to the ground in a tangled heap. "You take that _back_!"

"Or you'll what?"

"I'll _make_ you!" Shane threatened, pinning Jamie to the ground.

"Shane," Mitchie breathed faintly, but it caused both Shane and Jamie to stop their fight. "Now is not the time."

"Mitchie, please, hold on, I'll get help." Shane rambled, practically begging.

"You can't help her if you're _dead_." Jamie pointed out, raising the gun again. Shane froze, staring at Jamie horrified.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, still eyeing the gun in Jamie's hands, "You really want to ruin our lives?"

"Jamie," Adonis said quietly from behind him, "Put down the gun. It's over."

"What changed?" Shane questioned, staring at Adonis, still befuddled.

"I realized you were right. This life; it's not what I want. I don't need to ruin your life, just because mine sucks."

"Thank you." Shane said quietly, looking away. Somehow it all seemed to be a dream, like none of this was happening. Adonis was back to himself (almost), Jamie was… still psycho, and Mitchie… at the thought, Shane started. He hadn't been paying attention to her, distracted by all the surrounding commotion.

"Mitchie!" She groaned, and opened her eyes slightly, as if even that small motion hurt her.

"Don't blame yourself." She whispered, giving him a small smile.

"Mitch…"

"No, shush." Mitchie instructed, shaking her head slightly, "Promise me you won't blame yourself?" Shane lowered his head, unable to meet her eyes. "_Promise_ me."

"I… I can't. Please, don't talk like this, Mitch." Shane begged, his emotions bubbling up and tears coming to his eyes.

"Will you remember that I love you?" Mitchie continued, swallowing hard.

"Mitch, please stop."

"Shane…" Mitchie's voice was fainter now, and her breathing was softer.

"I promise you, I could never love anyone else. Please, Mitch, just hang on. Someone, please call the ambulance!" He yelled, glancing around wildly at all the people surrounding them, just staring at the two of them. Jamie was standing some distance away, looking cross. "Adonis… please?" Shane asked quietly, looking up at his former best friend, who returned his gaze.

"Anything for you." Those three words Shane had never expected to hear again. It gave him hope. If Adonis, who'd been so far gone Shane had feared that any traces of his best friend had been erased forever, had been able to come around, Mitchie could make it through this.

"Think about how much we've been through," Shane told Mitchie, squeezing her hand, "We've conquered every obstacle that's hurled our way, don't you think we can make it through this too? All we've been through, that's got to count for _something_." Mitchie smiled feebly.

"I just want to sleep." She muttered, and Shane panicked…again.

"No! Stay awake, for me, Mitch?"

"_Breathe into me, I still need you, I'm falling, falling faster._"


	10. At The Hospital

**A/N: Sorry I took long to update:D My internet refused to work for a few days. Anyway, this chapter is the longest one yet! yay! lol. Sorry it's a little... random at first. lol. Also, I might not be able to update for a little while, coz my pc has a virus so we're gonna have to re-do it (crash it and start allll over again which stinks) lol. Anyway, enjoy, review, ya'll know the drill by now!! lol, also, the _ladybugs monthly_ is not my idea, it's another author's idea (I don't remember their name, sorry bout that), so all credit goes to them. **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"I'll try. But –"

"No buts." Shane cut her off by leaning down and kissing her. "I'm holding you to your promise." Even through her pain, Mitchie managed to smile.

"Just keep talking." She instructed, and Shane nodded, starting to ramble.

"Oh, did I tell you that now, Jason's into lady-bugs? He even bought this kit, where you can watch them hatch and all…"

"Now he's gonna want a lady bug house, am I right?"

"How did you guess?" The people standing around them stared in utter confusion, glancing between the two.

"Umm… are you two _okay_? I mean, I heard that kids bounce back fast, but…" One asked, giving them a weird look. Shane chose to ignore his comment and returned his attention to Mitchie.

"Too bad he plays such killer guitar." Shane forced himself to push his emotions down and smile, for Mitchie's sake.

"Yeah."

"Now all he talks about is ladybugs! He ordered this magazine, _Ladybugs Monthly_, and now, he reads it, and re-reads it, and re-reads it _again_. And then he comes and tells us ALL about it." Shane rolled his eyes at this.

"_Ladybugs Monthly_? Poor Jason. But he's still my favorite." Mitchie's voice was still faint, but it seemed… stronger, at the same time. Shane narrowed his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Stupid question." Mitchie replied, wincing. "What do you think? That I feel like I'm walking through a fresh meadow?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I got that off of a show. But… of course it's killing me… _literally_."

"The ambulance will be here any minute, Shane." Adonis ran up to him, breathing heavily.

"Just a little bit longer, Mitch. Hanging in there so far?"

"Keep talking; it distracts me." Mitchie commanded, and Shane immediately launched into a detailed description of Jason and his birdhouses (now ladybug houses).

A siren was heard in the distance. Shane shouted happily. Mitchie would be okay!

"Mitch, hear that?" He asked, turning to look at her. "Mitch?" She didn't respond, laying motionlessly, her eyes closed. "Mitchie!" But it was no use, she was already unconscious.

* * *

"Please, can you tell me anything?" Shane pleaded, "I'm Shane Gray!"

"Yes, I know who you are – my daughter's a big fan – but, I'm sorry, Miss Torres condition can only be revealed to family." Dr. Morr smiled apologetically.

"I'm her boyfriend." Shane offered.

"I'm sorry. I mean, if I had Miss Torres' parents permission, maybe I could at least fill you in on some of the minor details and maybe let you see her briefly." Shane sighed in relief, quickly pulling out his cell phone and searching for Connie's number.

"Ah hah! Here you go." Shane said triumphantly, handing the phone over to the doctor, who stepped away and talked quietly into the phone for a few minutes.

"Mrs. Torres says its okay. Come this way. She's in ICU, normally we wouldn't let people back there, but I guess this is a special case." Shane followed Dr. Morr down the corridor (more like the _many_ corridors), until finally they reached Room 121. When Shane's eyes landed on Mitchie, his heart jumped. She was connected to various tubes, and her face was pale and she looked faint. Still, when he whispered her name, her eyes fluttered open, and she managed to give him a small smile.

"Hey." She replied weakly. Shane sat down beside the bed, taking her hand and breathing a sigh of relief. Even though she looked absolutely horrible, knowing she was in the care of the best doctors in the entire country helped. Shane had personally seen to it that she'd been taken to the best hospital known.

"We'll talk more later, but her chances of surviving are 70/30. It's pretty likely she'll pull through. Also, I wanted to ask you about…" Dr. Morr trailed off, seeing Mitchie's pained expression. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. Not for long, though, because Miss Torres needs her rest."

"Are you feeling even slightly better?" Shane asked, and Mitchie bit her lip, thinking. Finally, she shrugged.

"I guess. Knowing that we're finally safe is helping. Although, I don't know how long that will last. How do we know that Adonis really is back to his old self?"

"We don't. But, if he wasn't, believe me; he wouldn't have called the hospital for you."

"But… what about _Jamie_?" Mitchie asked, tilting her head slightly to the side and staring up at him with worry in her brown eyes.

"We'll take care of everything. For now, all you've got to do is focus on getting better." Shane ordered.

"I'm trying but… it _hurts_ so badly." Mitchie answered honestly, grimacing at the thought.

"Just… imagine yourself better. They say that mostly, a patent's survival depends on their own will to live."

"Silly boy. You pop stars!" Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I want to be okay. And actually, I've already been doing that. Mostly, I think of seeing you again."

Of course, Dr. Morr had to come in at that exact moment, signaling Shane to leave.

"I'll come again tomorrow, okay?" Shane asked. Mitchie gave him a bright smile, nodding.

"Now, come into my office. There are things I want to discuss with you." Dr. Morr said, motioning him to go and sit down.

* * *

"While we were caring for her, I happened to notice the cuts down her back. Do you know she came to have those?" Dr. Morr tilted his head curiously, staring at Shane. Shane squirmed uncomfortably under the doctor's strict gaze, not sure how to answer. If he said anything, he would probably send Adonis back to jail, but if he didn't speak up, then Jamie would still be roaming free, hunting down Mitchie. The memories of Adonis sprang into his memory; Mitchie might have to go through the exact thing he'd had to: being stalked by a psycho whose ultimate goal was your own demise. "Mr. Gray?" Dr. Morr asked, waving his hand in front of Shane's face. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Shane replied, still lost in his thoughts. When he noticed Dr. Morr still staring at him, however, he jumped. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know this has been a stressful time for you, its okay if you're not all here. I know part of you is still with Miss Torres." Shane gave him a sad smile, knowing he was correct. "But, like I asked earlier, do you know what the welts are from? They're pretty severe, and were actually slightly infected. But we treated them effectively and they should heal within a few days."

"Umm, it's a long story." Shane finally settled on that, hoping the doctor would drop the subject. Instead, Dr. Morr leaned back in his chair.

"I've got time." He replied, giving Shane that same creepy stare that he had before. Shane laughed nervously.

"Really, it's a _looong_ story, and I have to actually go and… record with the rest of Connect 3. Yeah, we're working on a new song, the label wants it by Thursday, so we need to really practice it." Shane rambled, glancing at his watch. "Wow, would you look at the time? I'd better get going; I'll be back later on to check on Mitchie." With that, he jumped to his feet and sprinted out of the office, down the corridor, and rushed out onto the street, breathing deeply. Why was he acting so skittish? The doctor had only been concerned about treating Mitchie properly, why had he freaked out like that? Running his hands through his hair, he flipped open his phone.

"Nate, we have a problem." Shane rushed the minute he heard the phone pick up.

"What now, man?" Nate replied, "I'm kinda a little busy." In the background, Shane could hear Jason yelling something about ladybugs hatching.

"Nate, its Mitchie." That got Nate's attention.

"What happened? Was it something… really _bad_?"

"Yes! Mitchie… she got shot, Nate. Shot!" Shane nearly yelled, feeling beyond panicked and frustrated at how helpless he was in this situation. Mitchie was in critical condition, and there was not a single thing he could do about it.

"_What_?" He heard Nate yelp, and then there was a loud crash, and then Nate was sheepishly saying, "I dropped the phone. Mitchie _what_? Is she… alive?"

"Yes, but she's in ICU right now. Dr. Morr said she has a 70/30 chance of survival."

"What hospital are you guys at?" Nate asked, his tone anxious. Shane quickly gave him the address.

"Ok, we're on the next plane."

"Ooh, where are we going? Oh, I know, we're going to Hawaii, yay! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!" Jason yelled excitedly in the background.

"We're going to go for a little ride, Jason. Get in the car." Nate commanded his clueless friend, before telling Shane he had to go.

Shane hung up and tried to figure out what to do while he waited for Nate and Jason to arrive. A coffee shop across the street caught his eye, and still sighing, he went to wait.


	11. Talking Is My Pleasure

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it's been so long!! I've had writer's block, and my computer is still giving me problems (we never did get it fixed, grr!). Anyway, sorry this chapter might be a little... BORING (lol) but the next one will pick up (mwahahahaha), I promise... I have lots of plans for this story... -evil laughter- so, I warned you all. lol. Anyway, ENJOY and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"AAH! Look, it's SHANE GRAY!" A girl screamed, and Shane bolted out of the door. Before he had time to get far, however, a bunch of fans were chasing after him, screaming. He jumped over a low fence and ran back into the hospital, knowing they wouldn't be allowed to follow him. Sighing, he dropped down into one of the chairs, breathless.

"Mr. Gray?" He glanced up in surprise to see Dr. Morr staring at him, with a worried expression on his face. "You'd better come quickly. Miss Torres appears to be experiencing some kind of… attack, and none of us can wake her from it." Shane's heart beat raced as he noticed how grim the doctor looked. He hurried towards Mitchie's room, ahead of the doctor.

When he entered Room 121, the sight that met his eyes made him jump. Mitchie was moaning and yelling, her eyes squeezed shut, and her arms and legs flailing. Five other doctors stood, trying to hold her down.

'What's wrong with her?" He asked in shock. Dr. Morr shook his head in confusion.

"We're not sure. But look at how rapidly her heart is beating. We need to calm her down immediately; that's not good for the patient's recovery." Shane glanced at the monitor, which was shooting up and down insanely.

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled, rushing to her side. "Mitchie, wake up! Come on, Mitch, its okay." Shane soothed, and Mitchie slowly stopped her thrashing, her eyes snapping open.

"Shane!" She gasped, reaching up and holding onto him tightly.

"It's okay, Mitch. What happened?"

"Jamie." She managed to sob, squeezing him tensely.

"It was just a nightmare, okay? You're fine." Shane replied, trying to sooth her. He felt Mitchie slowly relax her muscles, breathing deeply. She still trembled slightly, but she was way less tense. "You okay?" He whispered, still hugging her.

"Yeah. Thank you." Mitchie replied, pulling away, looking confused. "It was all so real…" She shuddered, and flinched slightly when Shane touched her arm.

"We're going to have to talk." Shane said, and Mitchie nodded, knowing what he meant. "I want to know… everything."

"I'll tell you." Mitchie answered honestly.

"Mitchie!!" Jason yelled, skidding to a stop in front of the bed, and pulling Mitchie into a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Jason, she needs to _breathe_." Nate ordered, close behind Jason. Jason frowned and stepped away.

"Sorry, Mitchie." He apologized, hanging his head.

"It's okay, Jason!" Mitchie shook her head, inwardly laughing about her friend's odd behavior. She decided to focus on them and try to loosen up a bit; forget about all the memories threatening to overwhelm her. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are." Nate said quietly, but everyone still turned to stare at him, Mitchie looking hurt. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize I said that out loud." He gave a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey, I can't help it! You're like my sister; I can't help but be worried! I'm just being a good brother!" He defended, and Mitchie couldn't help smiling.

"I know." She replied, and the four of them continued to talk, two pushing away all memories, until Dr. Morr came and shooed the three out.

* * *

"She doesn't look that bad, considering…" Nate trailed off, catching Shane's eye. Shane nodded before breaking eye contact and looking away. "She'll be fine, you'll see." Nate encouraged.

"Yeah, don't worry buddy, soon she'll be so good, she'll be able to come and help me with my lady-bugs!" Jason exclaimed excitedly, clapping Shane's back. Shane glanced at him in annoyance.

"I'm sure she will like that." Nate said gently to his friend, giving Shane a small smile. Shane sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault; I got her wrapped up in this." When he finally spoke, his voice was full of guilt. "Everything that's happened is my entire fault." He groaned, "If she never wants to see me again, I wouldn't blame her."

"Come on Shane, you know her way better than that. She would _never_, ever do that."

"How can you be so sure?" Shane asked, more harshly than he'd intended, "She probably hates me."

"Shane, get a grip! She does _not_ hate you, I can tell by the way she looks at you! Your imagination is running wild because you're worried for her, that's all." Shane growled in frustration.

"You're right." He sighed eventually.

"Come on, we'll go and get something to eat and maybe you'll feel better." Nate said, getting up and pulling Shane along with him.


	12. Nobody's Listening

**A/N: Okay, since you guys are all awesome and all (mostly coz I actually mananged to write more), I decided to go ahead and post another chapter. Yippe! lol So, you all are going to hate me again after this chapter. Oh well, this story is just the ramblings of a crazed mind. lol. Better the craziness to be in the story than inside of me... maybe good for me, though I'm not sure about everyone else. lol. Oh yeah, I changed my poll... again. This one has nothing to do with stories or anything that's really important, it's more just for the curiosity and for fun! so, if you all don't mind scooting to my profile page... maybe you could vote?? Pretty please? lol. Anyway... ENJOY!! And don't forget to review... :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK. There, ya happy now?**

* * *

"Miss Torres," A voice woke Mitchie from the restless sleep she'd been in. She groaned, moving her hand briefly to her side, touching the bandages gingerly.

"Yes?" She replied groggily, trying to focus her eyes.

"Mr. Gray has requested you be transferred to another hospital as soon as possible." Mitchie frowned.

"Why would he do that?" She asked, still blinking.

"He didn't leave reasons, Miss Torres. Now, if you're done with the questions, I'm supposed to get you ready for travelling."

"No, I think I'll wait for Shane to confirm what you just said. Can you please send him in?" The nurse paused before turning to give Mitchie a huge grin.

"He's not here right now, sweetheart. But I'll arrange to have him meet us at the other hospital, if that would satisfy you." Mitchie narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Can you at least put him on the phone for me –" She was cut off as the nurse clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You ask too many questions, dear." She hissed, "Now, you're going to get on that ambulance and sit quietly without a fuss, is that clear?" Mitchie struggled to break free of the nurse's strong grip, but she failed as the wound in her side made her yelp. The nurse pulled a cloth out of her pocket and held it over Mitchie's face. Within seconds, Mitchie blacked out.

* * *

"I don't think I'm hungry." Shane said, staring in disdain at the food set out before him. "I'll just go back over to the hospital and wait."

"Shane, it's not healthy. You did this before, and now you're doing it all over again! It wasn't good for you then, and it's not good for you know! And we have a problem with that, because it will screw up your health!"

"Actually, I don't really have a problem." Jason cut in, shrugging, and Nate gave him an evil glare. "Uhh… I mean, yeah, we have a problem with that." Jason corrected quickly. "Please, don't kill me, Nate!" Jason held up his hands in surrender, covering his face. Nate sighed in frustration.

"I'm going over there anyway, guys." Shane insisted, getting up only to be pulled back down by Nate.

"Dude, it's not helping any of us."

"I'm _worried_ about her!" Shane shouted, jerking away from Nate. "Just because you guys don't care, doesn't mean that I have to feel the same way!"

"We are worried, we're worried _sick_, Shane! Just we're not letting it ruin us, too!" Nate replied, staring straight at Shane.

"I have to go, Nate." Shane's voice was softer now, and Nate couldn't help feeling pity for him. "You don't know it's like."

"I do, buddy." Nate said quietly, giving Shane an empathetic smile. "Go ahead, if you have to. We'll get the check and be right there." Shane nodded and quickly exited the restaurant.

He crossed the street and walked as fast as he could to the hospital. When he reached the doors, however, he stopped in shock. Three nurses were carrying an unconscious Mitchie out on a stretcher, and putting her into the ambulance. Dr. Morr was standing near the side of the ambulance, supervising their work.

"What's going on?" He asked, pulling Dr. Morr aside.

"Miss Torres condition has worsened, sir, so we're transferring her to a different hospital. We need to do a few more tests." He said quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to…"

"Not so fast." Shane growled, grabbing onto the doctor's sleeve. "Why wasn't I notified of this?"

"You weren't? I told my secretary to inform you. I'm sorry for this inconvenience, Mr. Gray."

"Which hospital are you taking her to?" Shane questioned, and Dr. Morr actually appeared nervous for a few seconds, before he quickly masked it.

"To one in Gainsburro, Mr. Gray."

"Which one?" Shane asked. Something really wasn't right here; there was no hospital in Gainsburro. "Because, when I was on tour, we went to Gainsburro, and there isn't a hospital. What's going on?" Dr. Morr hesitated, glancing around at the other nurses rapidly, his eyes darting back and forth. Finally, he grinned.

"You ask way too many questions for your own good." He said, and suddenly, Shane felt something hard hit him on the side of his head, and he collapsed to the ground without another sound.


	13. Down He Falls

**A/N: If you all hated me on the last chapter (which I know at least some of you don't lol), then you REALLY are going to hate me with this chapter. Heh... maybe I'll sart running now, before you all can catch up with me. lol jk! Ummm... I don't know what else to say. But oh, the madness of my story. lol! It's truly insane. haha, okay, I'll stop now before you decide you don't want to read it coz the author is too insane and wacked out. lol. Enjoy, and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not (still) own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Mitchie's breath caught as the van jolted violently, tossing her to the other side of the vehicle.

"Owwww…" She moaned, grabbing at her side and doubling over. The pain was overwhelming.

"Shut up back there, sweetie." A voice commanded from the front, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, it must be such an annoyance, to hear someone moaning in pain." Mitchie replied sarcastically. "Sorry to bother you."

"If you don't stop talking, I'll knock you out again." The voice threatened, sounding fierce, and Mitchie quickly shut her mouth. The van took another sharp turn to the right, and Mitchie slid across the floor, again. Something thumped against her, pinning her to the door. It took her a few moments to push it off her, and once she did she realized what… or _who_, it was.

"Shane!" She whispered in horror, shaking his shoulder. His hands were handcuffed behind his back, and he was unconscious. "Shane!" She felt a rising panic, but before she could try to wake Shane anymore, the van bounced to a stop, sending them both crashing up against the front seat. The back doors opened, and the familiar face of Dr. Morr gave Mitchie a smirk.

"Thought we were on your side, did you?" He asked, still grinning as he grabbed hold of Shane and dragged him out of the van.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mitchie yelped, leaping forwards and seizing Shane's hand before Dr. Morr could do anything.

"Do you want go back to the wonderful world of unconsciousness, Miss Torres?" Dr. Morr asked calmly, staring at her. "If not, I suggest you remove your hands from Mr. Gray and sit back there quietly." Mitchie stared back defiantly, and then moaned and moved to the back of the van. The doors closed again, and the van began to move… again. If only Mitchie knew where it was taking her.

* * *

"Are you sure…" Jamie asked Dr. Morr, who sighed in frustration. "I mean, what if he wakes up later and goes and tells, A?"

"That's why I gave them a false name, Jamie," Dr. Morr replied slowly in annoyance. "And trust me, after a fall like this, he's not _going_ to be waking up. Now, drop him and let's move on." Jamie stared down at Shane for a second before shrugging.

"It is a long way down." He said eventually, and without further complaints, he obediently dropped Shane.

"See, was that really so hard? Now, come on, let's get out of here." Dr. Morr snapped, dragging Jamie into the car that was waiting for them.

* * *

"Mitchie Torres." Nate said, when the nurse asked who he was here for. The nurse scanned the list quickly, and then glanced up frowning.

"I'm very sorry sir, but Miss Torres was just transferred." She smiled apologetically.

"What?" Nate yelped, "Let me see that list." Before she could refuse him, he pulled the list out of her hands. No way… where was Shane, then?

"Uhh… okay." Nate said, handing the list back and pulling out his cell phone. Quickly, he dialed Shane's number and waited for him to pick up.

"He didn't answer." Said a very confused Nate a few moments later, staring at Jason, puzzled.

"Maybe he's talking to Dr. Morr." Jason suggested, shrugging.

"Good idea. Thanks, Jason." Nate brightened and made his way back over to the counter.

"What now?" The nurse snapped, seeing the two again.

"May we speak with Dr. Morr?" Nate asked her, and the nurse sighed.

"He… he quit this morning, sir. He's already far gone now."

"_What_?" Nate and Jason both yelled, staring at the nurse in shock.

"Listen, are you playing with me, or…" Nate began, his eyes flashing.

"No, sir, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience…" The nurse replied, looking upset by their reactions. Nate took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and pulled Jason out of the hospital.

"We'll go back to the hotel, I guess." He said eventually, not looking at Jason.

"Shane probably followed Mitchie as soon as he found out. There's nothing we can do about it right now. Best to go back to the hotel and think everything over, and then decide where to go from there." Jason nodded in agreement, and Nate motioned their limo driver over.

Both friends were silent on the ride back, each staring out of the window, lost in their own thoughts.

"STOP!" Jason cried suddenly, and before the limo even had a chance to slam on the brakes, Jason had opened the door and jumped out of the car.

"Jason!" Nate yelled, quickly getting out and chasing his friend. What the heck was he up to?

"Nate, come. Hurry!" Jason's voice yelled back to him from down under the bridge, and Nate stumbled down the rocks, trying not to slip. When he finally reached Jason's side, he gasped and the shock brought him down to his knees.

"Shane." He whispered, staring at his friend, who was lying motionless on the rocks below.


	14. Gone

**A/N: I promise, Shane won't die! He'll actually get better... soon. lol! Don't worry; I could never kill off any of the Camp Rock characters (with the exception of Tess, lol), even if at some point... you might _think_ their dead (mwahahaha, that comes in later in the story, though)... Okay, yeah, I just had some candy, so I'm high on sugar, which makes me even crazier than I normally am. Which is why it might sound like I"m loosing my mind. Don't worry; I can't loose it coz I never had it... lol, k, I think I need to stop. lol. ENJOY, and review plz!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK. (There, I don't know how to make it ANY clearer to you all!)**

* * *

Shane was unconscious, and his hands were handcuffed behind his back, and he had various cuts and bruises.

"Shane!" Nate shook his friend, harder this time. Jason was staring blankly at Shane, and Nate couldn't tell what he was thinking. If his thoughts were anything like his own, Nate didn't want to know what was going on in Jason's mind. "Shane, come on, please wake up." Nate begged, "Jason, help me carry him up to the limo. Then we'll find a hospital and get him there, and they can take care of him."

"Don't." Jason reached out and pulled Nate's hand away from Shane. "Can't move him."

"Why not?" Nate snapped, "I'm not in the mood, Jason."

"No!" Jason replied, shaking his head, "If you move him, you might cause more damage than there all ready is."

"But… shouldn't we risk it? We have to get him out of here!" Jason shook his head again.

"No, because then things really could get ugly. Call the hospital instead; they'll know what to do."

"But…" Nate glanced at Shane again, "It feels wrong to just leave him! What if…"

"No, don't _even_ say that." Jason cut in before Nate could say what they'd both been thinking. "Don't; everything will be okay."

"How do you know that?" Nate snapped angrily, mostly out of worry for Shane.

"I just know." Was Jason's short, gentle reply, and he laid a hand on Nate's back comfortingly, giving him a small smile. "Now, come on." He pulled Nate back towards the limo, Nate following him blindly. Everything seemed to be like a dream; nothing was real; in a few seconds he would wake from this nightmare. To be sure, he did a totally Jason-like thing and pinched himself. Dang, this was for real. Wait… if Shane was here, then where was Mitchie? Was anything what it seemed? Well… it _seemed _that Shane was laying on the rocks below, unconscious, and Mitchie was gone, so maybe it just was. More confused and horrified than he'd ever been before, he allowed Jason to lead him to the limo.

"Get in and sit down." Jason instructed, giving Nate a small push. Nate didn't argue; he sank down on the seat and buried his head in his knees. People ran frantically past him, but he didn't care; he was numb to the world. Eventually, he felt someone shaking his shoulder. In a daze, he glanced up and saw Jason standing over him, looking worried.

"Are you okay?"

"How's Shane?" Nate asked, avoiding Jason's question.

"They're air-lifting him over to the nearest hospital." At Nate's raised eyebrows, Jason added, "Not _that_ hospital, though." Nate sighed in relief and felt his shoulders sag.

"What did they say?"

"Their not sure; they said they'd have to wait until they got to the hospital to really check him over and then notify us. We're heading there right now." Jason slid into the limo and the engine started.

* * *

Mitchie was bent over, clutching at her side and trying to catch her breath when the van's back doors opened up for a second time. In fear, she shrank back, breathing heavily. The wound on her side was giving her a lot of trouble, and she was terrified of what was going to happen, and of what had happened to Shane.

"Where is he?" She demanded, trying to act brave, as Dr. Morr's face appeared again. He stared at her, looking bored.

"We dumped him off the side of a bridge, darling." He shrugged, and Mitchie's eyes widened in horror.

"No." She whispered, her heart plummeting. "You're lying."

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but no."

"But…" Mitchie leaned back against the van, suddenly feeling very light-headed.

"You aren't gonna pass out on me, are you?" Dr. Morr asked, rolling his eyes. "Can't you girls handle _anything_? Get a grip; it's not like your world's coming to an end… at least anytime soon." Mitchie didn't reply; she was too busy hyperventilating. Dr. Morr threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine, be that way."

"You…" Mitchie growled suddenly, looking up with fierceness in her eyes, a fire that Dr. Morr – or anyone, for that instance – had ever expected to see from her. Dr. Morr actually took a step back before Mitchie lunged on him, completely ignoring her side. "I'm going to kill you!" She shouted, attacking him.

He screamed, "Help me, she's going to kill me!" He flailed his arms, trying desperately to get her off of his back.

"You're going to pay!" She shrieked, knocking him to the ground.

"Some one HELP ME!" He cried, and Jamie appeared at his shoulder, pulling Mitchie roughly off of him. She was breathing heavily, but she looked determined and still blindly tried to fight Jamie off.

"Shane!!" Mitchie continued yelling, turning to throw a punch at Jamie, who dodged her fists as best he could.

"Will someone get her under control?" Dr. Morr and Jamie both yelled at the same time, dropping Mitchie. She sank to the floor, sobbing heavily.

"Get her into the van, A. She's lost her mind!" Jamie pushed her towards Dr. Morr, who immediately shoved her into the van, closing the doors as quickly as he could. Mitchie lay on the floor of the van, curled into a ball, crying, and she didn't move for a long time after that.


	15. Screams of Insanity

**A/N: Wee... another chapter! Yay me!! For a while before, I had writer's block, but it would appear that I'm over it!! (hmm, posting 3 chapters in the same day) lolYippe... lol, high on sugar again! Forgive me:D. Hey, if ya don't know me, don't judge me, ain't nobody said, ya have to love me. LOL, okay, I just quoted that randomly coz I'm weird. I know you all love me(lol jk). Oh no... I'm getting a big head!! Wait... according to wordsofjade, I already have one, so... does that mean I have an _extra_-big head? lol don't ask. I'm insane. Oh, and Mitchie (and maybe Shane too) is VERY OOC in this chapter. If you thought she was crazy in the last one, ahem... But my excuse is that when you put someone under pressure, they crack. Never know what a person is REALLY like until their under pressue... lol. Anyway enjoy and review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Camp Rock!! Yay, and I can see chocolate ice cream clouds, and the grass is made of chocolate too... oh wait, that was just a dream. lol. **

* * *

"How is Shane doing?" Nate jumped up the minute the doctor entered the room.

"He's not actually in as bad of condition as it looked at first. Hi, I'm Dr. Anita. Come, sit." She motioned for Nate and Jason to sit down in the chairs, and they impatiently took their seats. "It appears he was purposely knocked unconscious; he has suffered a blow to his head." Dr. Anita smiled apologetically at the two band members before continuing, "And there was some bleeding, but we've managed to get that under control. He's very bruised up; we think he may have fell from the bridge, but we're not sure."

"Is he awake?" Nate asked, raising his eyes.

"Actually, he is. He was asking for you, and he was moaning 'Mitchie' in his sleep earlier."

"Can we see him?" Dr. Anita nodded, and led the two down the corridor until she pointed to the room where Shane was staying. "There. When you two are done, please ring the bell." She motioned them to go in, and then left the three boys alone.

"Hey." Nate said gently, smiling softly at his friend. Shane returned the gesture as best he could before laying his head back against the pillow.

"Where is Mitchie?" He croaked, staring at Nate worriedly.

"I don't know, but I think she was transferred. We haven't contacted the hospital yet though, with all the commotion." Shane groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"She's gone. No…" He moaned, tossing feverishly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nate asked, concerned at Shane's behavior.

"They've got Mitchie." Shane repeated.

"No… they just transferred her." Shane shook his head fervently at Nate.

"No they didn't. They lied to you, and they tried to lie to me, but I caught them… and they knocked me out, which is probably why my head is throbbing."

"What are you talking about? Should I call the nurse?" Before Nate could press the button, Jason shook his head.

"Let's hear him out, first." He suggested quietly, and Nate hesitated before nodding.

"Mitchie… I think… they were kidnapping her."

"What?" Nate yelled, "Why?" Shane shrugged.

"Why should I know? But… why should I make it out okay, and she doesn't? Why did they dump me, but not her? Why would they want her?" Shane was nearly shouting by now, and Nate slammed his hand down on the red button beside Shane's bed before Jason could stop him. Shane's heart monitor was bouncing wildly, and Shane looked as if he might have a heart attack any second. Within a few seconds, a nurse ran in, and, after taking one look at Shane, she quickly jabbed a needle into his arm. Slowly, his screaming stopped, and he closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Come on, get out." Dr. Morr coaxed, motioning for Mitchie to exit the van. She shook her head and continued to sob at the back of the van. "Fine, if you won't come out, I'll come in and get you!"

A few seconds later, he came flying out of the van, landing hard on his back.

"I'm not getting out!" Mitchie screamed at him, giving him a death glare. "Don't you try to make me!" She slammed the door shut again, and retreated to her earlier position in the back.

"I'm gonna need backup, James." Dr. Morr groaned, rubbing his back gingerly. "She's a tough one, and she'll take out anyone who happens to mistake her for a delicate lady."

"I'll get my best men, A." Jamie promised, disappearing, and then returning with two big, burly looking men.

"Her?" One asked in surprise, staring at Mitchie, and then turning to laugh at Dr. Morr and Jamie. "Don't worry, I think we'll manage… somehow." The man teased, and the two climbed into the van.

"I said _leave me alone_!" Dr. Morr heard Mitchie yell, and suddenly one of the men was yelping, and the other was trying this best to keep a grip on her.

"Why haven't you just knocked her out yet?" An irritable voice asked, and Dr. Morr and Jamie spun around to see Keela standing there, an annoyed expression on her face. Angrily, she marched up to Mitchie and placed the cloth over her nose and mouth. Mitchie's eyes widened and she struggled to push the cloth away, but Keela refused to give up, and after a few moments Mitchie went limp, slumping into Jamie's bodyguard's arms. "See, was that so hard?" She snapped.

"We're so sorry, Mrs." Dr. Morr replied quickly, lowering his eyes. Keela had an air about her, one that told everyone else that they were treading on _very_ dangerous grounds.

"Well, try not to screw it up again." She growled, her heels clicking as she strode away.


	16. Trash

**A/N: Lalala... I don't know what to say. lol. Sorry the first part where Mitchie and Jamie talk is kinda, pointless. lol, I couldn't think of anything exciting. Sorry! So... ok, this has NOTHING to do with the story, but it was really funny and I don't really have that many people to tell (lol) so... We have these Diamond doves (small birds lol) that are really skittish and all, so one died the other day (old age, don't get any ideas lol I love my animals), and my brother saw it and said "can I hold it". My mom and I both just looked at each other like, 'okkayy... this kid is messed up!' lol. He saw us and said, "yeah, I've never been able to hold one that doesn't MOVE" LOL okay, you had to be there. lol. So that was pointless. Sorry I leave such LOONG A/N's, I like to ramble. Enough said! Sorry for the crappy chapter titile, too. I couldn't think of anything. lol, ENJOY, and plz review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Mitchie asked, staring up at Jamie in disdain. "And where is Adonis?"

"We kicked him out. Turned out he was too soft." Jamie shrugged.

"But… wait, too _soft_?" From what she remembered of Adonis, there was nothing _soft_ about his personality.

"We had an open shot when you two were trying to run away, but he refused to let us shoot at you, and after he tackled our gunman to the ground and actually _helped_ Shane, we dumped him."

"What?" Mitchie cried, her eyes widening. "Because Adonis didn't _shoot_ us, you kicked him out?"

"And because he called the hospital for Shane." Jamie nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing to do in the world, and then changed subjects. "But, less talk about Adonis. Instead, you've yet to ask about A."

"Who's A?" Mitchie asked, glancing around in confusion.

"You don't know who _A_ is?" Jamie gasped, and Mitchie frowned. "Oh… wait, that's coz only _I_ call him A!" Jamie sighed at his own stupidity, "His real name is Aaron."

"I still don't know who that is!" Mitchie groaned as the pain in her side grew worse at her outburst.

"You are so difficult!" Jamie shouted at her, shaking his head. "Perhaps you know him better as Dr. Morr?"

"Dr. Morr!" Mitchie gasped, "Is he even a real doctor?"

"He was. But, when you're offered enough money, you'll do pretty much anything. He wasn't aware of his mission when you first arrived, but I made some calls, and, here you are!"

"You paid him to kidnap me?"

"Money can buy you anything, dear."

* * *

"Don't you guys _ever_ do that to me again. I do _not_ appreciate it!" Shane snapped as soon as Nate and Jason entered his room, making them back up a few steps, holding up their hands in self-defense.

"We had no choice, dude! You were going… _crazy_!" Jason cried, motioning with his hands.

"It's dangerous for your health," Nate added quietly, meeting Shane's eyes. Shane growled but sat back, watching them both carefully.

"I was trying to tell you, Mitchie's been kidnapped. By Dr. Morr."

"What would he want with her?" Nate asked in surprise, starting. Shane shook his head dumbly.

"I don't know! But after I left the restaurant, when I got to the hospital, they were loading Mitchie into the ambulance, and Dr. Morr was there, and he said that they were transferring her to a hospital in Gainsburro –"

"There _isn't_ a hospital in Gainsburro, Shane." Nate cut in, now looking worried. Shane nodded.

"I know; that's what I said. And then before I could do anything, they knocked me out." Shane grimaced. "That's the last thing I remember."

"We found you –" Nate began, but Jason shook his head, stopping Nate mid-sentence.

"Not yet," He said softly, so Shane couldn't hear.

"We'll call the police, okay? You just focus on getting better." Nate ordered, and Shane groaned under his breath. He was stuck in the hospital, helpless, while Mitchie was somewhere out there… He put his throbbing head between his hands, taking a deep breath. "We'll find her, Shane. Don't worry." Nate continued, leaving Jason and Shane alone in the room.

* * *

"Some father you are." Mitchie mumbled under her breath, staring with hatred at Jamie, who was sitting some feet away, talking with Aaron quietly. "Can I at least have some food?" She shouted, her eyes flashing. Jamie and Aaron both turned to look at her, staring at her in silence, and then, after motioning to Jamie's bodyguard, they returned to their conversation. Jamie's bodyguard – Mitchie had learned his name was Darryl – brought her over a bowl of… Mitchie wasn't sure exactly what it was. She stared at it in disdain, but didn't argue when Darryl untied her and handed her the bowl and a spoon. She dug in hungrily, never taking her eyes off of Jamie and Aaron.

The minute she finished, Darryl pulled the bowl roughly out of her hands, and motioned for her to put her hands behind her back. Sighing, she obeyed, knowing it was useless to try to fight him. Ever since she'd fought back that first day, they'd kept her securely bound and tied. When Darryl was done, she allowed herself to drop back down, trying unsuccessfully to get into a comfortable position. Exhausted, she stared at Jamie once more before she eyes closed and she drifted into a restless sleep.


	17. Lost It

**A/N: WOW, I think I got my writing abilities back. Do you? LOL. Now, I can't _stop _writing, which has it's drawbacks too. lol but it's better than writer's block! (haha, who am I kidding?) Anyhoo (as wordsofjade would say)... ENJOY!! And I'll LOVE you if you review :D And THANK YOU for the reviews you guys have been giving me! **

**Disclaimer: I still, STILL don't own Camp Rock!**

* * *

"Get up." A voice commanded, and Mitchie groggily opened her eyes. Before she had the chance to obey, she was dragged to her feet and, tripping to keep on her feet, pushed violently into the van.

"What's going on?" She asked, dazed.

"The police found our trail, so now we have to move on." Was her answer, and she groaned at that. So close, yet still so far away. The van started, and before Mitchie had the chance to brace herself, it was speeding off crazily.

* * *

"You tell them to get their butts down there and start searching for her!" Shane yelled into the phone angrily before slamming it down. Nate and Jason stared at him, wide-eyed, and exchanged glances.

"They said they'd start looking for her… in a week!" Shane growled, aggravated. "That's too long! Nate, did the doctor say when I could leave?"

"Oh no, Shane, you're staying right here, no way are you looking for her in your condition!" Nate shook his head fiercely. "No way are we loosing both of you…" He broke off, clenching his jaw, looking upset.

"I have to." Shane replied shortly, looking up and staring straight at Nate. Both boys stared silently at each other until finally Nate broke the eye contact, and after that Nate wouldn't meet Shane's eyes.

The phone rang, saving Nate from responding, and Shane snatched it up before it could ring twice. After listening to the person on the other end of the line, he hung up, smiling.

"They're going to start looking for her today." He announced happily. "Now, tell me when I can get out of here."

* * *

"You'd better take it carefully!" The nurse ordered, shaking her finger at Shane. "If you don't, I'm personally going to stick you back in here, is that clear?"

"I'll be careful, I promise." Shane replied, for the hundredth time. "Now, can I _please_ go? Nate and Jason already have the limo waiting!"

"Fine, but slowly!" Shane eagerly stepped out of the bed, dressed –finally- in his regular clothes, and made sure that he walked as slowly as he possibly could to please the nurse, mostly so she wouldn't order him to get back into that horrible bed and that even more horrible suffocating white room. Once he was out of her sight, he broke into a fast walk, pushing open the doors and jumping for joy. He was _free_! He breathed in the clean, pure air and sighed happily.

"Come on, over here, Shane!" He heard Nate yell, and he turned to see Nate and Jason waving at him to get into the limo.

"Seven whole days…" He muttered, shuddering. "Seven days I've been stuck in that _white _torturous mental place." He repeated, pointing at the hospital. Nate smiled as Shane slid into the limo beside him, a grin plastered onto his face. "Have they got any news on Mitchie?" He asked, the grin fading and a serious look replacing it.

"They said they found Dr. Morr's trail. When I gave them his description, they said that they knew who he was. He's been involved in crimes like this before, apparently, and was going by a fake name. His real name is Aaron Duvall. He was reportedly seen with... Jamie Torres." At that, Shane's eyes widened and he sucked in his breath, feeling his heart beat race.

"Did they catch them yet?" Shane questioned, holding his breath and impatiently awaiting Nate's answer. Nate shook his head, and Shane's shoulders slumped.

"They were following him for a while, but they lost him. I'm sorry." Shane nodded silently, staring down at his feet.

"I just want her back." He said quietly, whispering so that Nate struggled to catch his words.

* * *

Mitchie sat, leaning her back against the back of the van, staring hopelessly at the doors which Jamie had bolted shut. Sighing, she shifted her weight uncomfortably, groaning. The wound in her side had been giving her more and more trouble, and Mitchie was growing more worried with each passing day. It hurt her to even stand up, and when she was forced to walk, she was hunched over, clenching her teeth together and biting her lip to keep from whimpering.

A noise jolted her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see… she gasped.

"Mitchie," A soft voice whispered, and Mitchie jerked wobbly to her feet. Ignoring the pain in her side, she rushed forwards… and hit thin air.

"Shane." She moaned, sighing. Now she was getting delirious. She rubbed her head gingerly as she sat up, staring at the stop where Shane had stood. No, it was all in her head. She wanted to believe it so badly…

"Mitchie," This voice wasn't just a figment of her imagination, and she jerked as the van's doors were pulled open. "What's going on in there?" Jamie demanded, growling.

"Nothing." Mitchie sat back abruptly, giving him a cold stare. "Are you gonna feed me anytime soon?"

"I'll think about it." Jamie replied before slamming the door again. Mitchie resumed her earlier position with a sigh. _Oh Shane, if you're out there, please help._ She thought fervently, still staring at the spot where he'd been just a few moments previous. She closed her eyes, wishing that someone would save her before it was too late.


	18. My Ladybugs!

**A/N: I have nothing to say, surprisingly... something must be wrong with me! lol. Enjoy, and you all know by now how much I LOVE reviews :DDD lol**

**Disclaimer: I... do... not... own... Camp... Rock... or Mitchie Torres, or Shane Gray, or Jason, or Nate... I do, however, own Jamie, Adonis (don't worry; he's not coming back into the story for a while at least), and Dr. Morr AKA Aaron... sorta. They are all based off of real people, so I guess in the end I don't own anything :**

* * *

"Three weeks!" Shane yelled, picking up the nearest thing – which happened to be a vase – and throwing it across the room. "Three _weeks_, and they _still_ don't know where she is!" He stomped his feet angrily.

"Wow…" Nate and Jason both muttered to themselves, staring at Shane from across the room. "Please, _please_ let us get Mitchie back." He begged no one in particular, and Jason nodded his agreement. "He's loosing his mind!"

"Patience. And… wait, my lady-bugs!" Jason yelped, running over and pulling his ladybug house away from Shane. He cradled the bugs in relief, muttering to them.

"Don't worry, you're safe, I won't let Shane hurt you, he didn't mean to almost throw you…" He rambled on, and Nate sighed. For a while, Jason had changed into an almost-grownup, but now he'd returned to his own childish way. Oh well, he had bigger problems to deal with. Like Shane.

"Shane, please, get control. Wait, no!" He yelled, ducking as his autographed baseball came flying at his head.

"Three weeks!" Shane shouted, turning on Nate.

"Jason, help me!" Nate cried, jumping out of the way as Shane lunged for him. Jason, though, was already distracted by the near-disaster with his ladybugs, and was carrying them to the safety of his room. "Argh!" He yelled, ducking under the table. "Come on Shane, get control! Do you see what's going on? Is this how Mitchie would want you to act?" At Mitchie's name, Shane stopped dead in his tracks and released a shaky breath.

"No, I guess not. Sorry." He replied, hesitantly going to sit down. "But, it's been three weeks, Nate! What if…" Shane broke off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Don't." Nate warned, shaking his head. "Even thinking like that won't do anyone any good. You know Mitchie. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, trust me." Shane raised his head, and Nate saw the determination in his eyes.

"I'm going to find her, Nate. You don't agree, but it's something I have to do. Don't try to stop me."

"Who's stopping you?" Nate found that his mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own, because what was coming out was definitely not what he wanted to say, "I'm coming with you." _Wow, Nate, you're an idiot_! He yelled at himself, mentally groaning. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

"Finally!" Mitchie jumped, backing up at Jamie's excited tone. "We've finally reached our destination, our stronghold, if that's what you want to call it. Out of the van, Mitchie." Jamie pointed, and Mitchie stumbled out, stopping to catch her breath.

"Jamie, you said that Dr. Morr – I mean, Aaron, was a real doctor."

"Once," Jamie shrugged. "What about it?"

"Look, I don't know what you're planning, but if this wound doesn't get treated, I'll die, thanks to you." She spat the last part, too distracted to glare at him. Jamie growled in annoyance.

"Fine," He retorted, grabbing her arm, "Come with me." Mitchie staggered after him, one hand on her side. "Aaron," He snapped, and the man appeared from the other room. "Take a look at Mitchie's wound, would you?" He shoved Mitchie towards Aaron, who caught her and lowered her onto the ground.

"Do you have any gauze and maybe some new medical tape?" Aaron asked Jamie as he examined the wound. Mitchie groaned in pain as his fingers gently pressed the area around it. Jamie just stared.

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" He snapped, glaring at the other man. "That's _your_ area of expertise!"

"Fine. I'll make you a list, and you can get some of your people to get the supplies for me, since that's _your_ area of expertise." Aaron replied, biting his lip. Jamie stared before shrugging and taking the note that Aaron handed him.

"I thought…" Mitchie gasped, trying to breathe, "That you hated me. Why are you helping me?" She winced, squeezing her eyes shut and inhaling sharply.

"I just do the jobs that I'm assigned," Aaron answered simply, glancing at her pained expression.

* * *

Shane turned to Nate in surprise.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up as he threw his arms around Nate, hugging him. "Thank you!"

"Uhh, Shane, don't turn into Jason on me, okay?" Nate pushed Shane gently away, and Shane smirked.

"Let's go and see if Jason's in, too!" He grabbed hold of Nate's arm, pulling him along as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Jason!"

"You'll never get my ladybugs!" Jason cried, holding his bugs closer to him. "Don't worry; I'll protect you, Betty, Jay, George…"

"I won't harm them… you named your ladybugs?" Shane raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and Jason turned red.

"Never repeat that!" He begged, and Shane grinned.

"As long as you come and help Nate and I rescue Mitchie," He said, and Jason turned to Nate in surprise.

"I thought we agreed that Shane _shouldn't_ go looking for Mitchie. Now you're going to _help_ him?" Nate shrugged helplessly.

"I had no choice. He was trying to kill me." Jason sighed.

"You're weak, man. But fine, I'm in. Just let me go and put Betty and George and Alice…" His voice faded as he continued rambling off his bugs' names.

* * *

"Here's everything you asked for." Jamie shoved a bag at Aaron, glanced at Mitchie, and then walked away carelessly.

"He's some father, isn't he?" Mitchie sighed, staring after him. "He didn't even ask if I'll survive, and it was him that…" She stopped, wincing, "He's the reason I'm like this." She finished awkwardly. She had surprised herself; coming close to telling Aaron what had happened. Aaron stared at her silently, and then returned to dressing her wound, his lips pursed.

"Well, you should be okay for now." He said eventually, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks. Just having a clean bandage makes it feel better all ready." She gave him a small smile, hobbling back towards Jamie, who nodded to Darryl. Darryl made his way over to her, and Mitchie reluctantly placed her hands behind her back, knowing already what was coming. To her surprise, Darryl shook his head, and motioned towards the room across the hallway. She glanced at him in surprise, but obediently followed him to a small cell, where he securely bolted her in after tossing a small package of food her way.

She grabbed it, eating its contents eagerly, and then sat back, staring out at the empty hallway. If only she could find some way to escape…


	19. Highway To Nowhere

**A/N: Wee... okay, random, I know! lol. Anyway, this chapter might be confusing... I hope it isn't, though. And don't worry, this story isn't ending ANY time soon, it still has a loooooonggg way to go... MWAHAHAHA. That is, if you WANT me to continue it. lol. Hopefully you do, coz I'm gonna (lol, jk, if you begged me to stop, I might consider it. Okay, I'm sorry, I just lied ;O lol). Anyway, Enjoy, my wonderful readers, and remember how much I appreciate your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Mitchie stared at the entrance, her mind hard at work. She followed the wall up to the ceiling… She started to gasp, but quickly bit her lip, glancing around to make sure no one noticed. How could she not have seen the air vent before? Her eyes flickered from the air vent to the small cot in the corner of the room, and back again, an idea popping into her head. Carefully, quietly, she pulled the cot into the center of the room and stood on it, paying attention that Jamie or Aaron weren't aware of what was happening while she quietly slid the lid off of the air duct, smiling. It was just the right size for her. Cautiously, so as to not make a sound, she pulled herself up with a satisfied grin.

* * *

"They think they know where she is, Shane." Shane's head snapped up, and he stared at Nate, trying to comprehend what he'd just said.

"Mitchie?" He gasped, and Nate nodded.

"Where?" Shane asked, sitting up straighter.

"Actually, not far from here, surprisingly. I guess these criminals aren't as smart or evasive as Adonis was." Shane raised his eyes to meet Nate's, and Nate sighed, turning to the limo driver.

"Take us to 2331 Brind Ave (**A/N: Not a real place, lol**), please." He ordered, and the driver nodded. Shane smiled brightly, hugging Nate again. Maybe things would turn out all right.

* * *

Mitchie wiggled through the vent, at some times flat on her stomach pulling herself forwards, and other times crawling. She'd managed to escape from the small cell; now, she just had to figure out which vent to take. It was like being in a maze; the vents crisscrossed and twisted, and she'd already gone in a few circles. After a few moments of consideration, she decided to go right, and that was when the trouble started.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Shane yelled at the driver, and Nate sighed. This was just like last time; way too similar. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Mr. Gray, I cannot go one mile faster–"

"If he goes faster, will you sit back and be quiet?" Nate cut him off, glancing at Shane, who nodded. "Step on it!" Nate commanded, and the driver groaned.

"We're coming, Mitchie." Shane muttered, gripping the seat so hard his knuckles turned white. "Hang in just a little longer."

* * *

"AAAH!" Mitchie cried, feeling the vent shift under her. She quickly shut her mouth, her eyes widening when she realized her mistake. Hoping no one noticed her, she moved forward another step, and the vent crashed. She covered her head as she fell, landing hard on her back, right in the center of Jamie and Aaron, who both jumped and stared at her in surprise. She groaned, putting her hand on her back while feeling her head with her other hand and trying to get to her feet.

"Grab her!" Jamie shouted, seeming to realize what had just happened, and they both lunged at Mitchie, knocking her back to the ground in a tangled heap.

"You!" Jamie shouted, grabbing Mitchie by her hair and pulling her to her feet, smacking her. "You're coming with me! You want to play games, do you? Because I can, too!" She stumbled, trying to keep up with him as he dragged her into another room. This one was huge, painted white, and, in the dead center, there was long table.

"Sit!" He commanded angrily, pushing her towards it. Without giving her a chance to obey, he tossed her onto it, shoving her down as he pulled up three chains that were dangling from the table. Two of the chains he used to secure her wrists to the table, and the third he pulled tight around her waist, snapping the end to the other side of the table. "There, you can try to escape now! Look above you, darling." He said, pointing up at the ceiling. "Even if you manage to escape from these chains, all I have to do is press a button…" He smirked evilly. "I tried to be nice, sweetheart, but you just won't cooperate, so I must resort to desperate methods. Have fun." He grinned widely before exiting the room, laughing.

* * *

"Come _on_!" Shane cried, shaking the seat in front of him impatiently.

"Shane, we're almost there!" Nate replied, putting his hand on Shane's arm and pulling his hands away from the seat. "Please, don't maul the limo." Shane reluctantly removed his hands and placed them in his lap, tapping his feet impatiently.

"Almost…" The limo turned down Brind Ave. "Please don't park directly in front, if you don't mind, just park to the side and we'll go from there." Nate instructed, and the driver nodded.

"As you wish. There you are." The driver smiled, and the boys piled out quickly.

"Which way should we go in?" Shane asked, running his eyes over the building. Before they could reply, though, he was all ready running for the entrance.

"Shane, wait up!" Nate hissed, racing after him. Shane pushed open the doors, and Nate growled. Jason close on his heels, he ran after Shane.

"Hey!" The three boys spun to see Aaron staring at them in surprise, and behind him, Darryl, and multiple other criminals. Jamie wasn't among them, and neither was Mitchie. "You boys are stubborn ones, aren't you?" Aaron asked, obvious displeased, and started towards them.

"We'll take care of them, you go find Mitchie." Nate told Shane, who nodded and raced off. He felt bad leaving his friends to face Aaron and the others alone, but he _had_ to find Mitchie. He ran down the corridors, his eyes skimming every room. It wasn't until he came to one…

Shane slid to a stop, grabbing onto the door frame, and gasped.

"Mitchie?" He stared at her in horror. She was lying on the top of a table, chained to it. Her eyes flickered over to him when she heard his name, and her breath caught.

"Shane. How nice of you to join us." A deep laugh came from within the room, and Jamie appeared in the doorway.


	20. The End?

**A/N: Actually, the _table_ doesn't do anything, just so you know. But it helps with Jamie's evil plans... (more like mine lol) Well I managed to go a little while without saying this, but... please don't hate me! Actually, uhh... save that for later chapters :D I don't know where this evilness and killing is come from (heh)... it's even scaring me. lol, I think I'm loosing my mind! Just remember I promised that I wouldn't kill of any Camp Rock ppl, and I'm keeping my promise... even if it doesnt seem like that now. Sorry about jumping ahead at the end of the chapter, I didn't know how else to lead up to it :( Sorry!! Forgive me? :) please? And yeah, I know the ending (heh... and this whole chapter) isn't exactly realistic but I _really _want this to happen for the story, so go along with it (lol), just play along for now. lol Anyway... enjoy, and review (is that getting old? lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, big surprise, huh?**

* * *

Mitchie jumped at the sound of running feet, feeling herself start to shake. Jamie had pulled up a chair and was sitting just to the side of the doorway, watching her. When he heard the footsteps, however, he smirked at her. But the word she heard next didn't come from Jamie's mouth. Hardly daring to believe, she turned her head and stared at the doorway, feeling a mixture of relief yet panic.

"Mitchie!" Shane was staring at her, his eyes wide, a look of disbelief across his face. Before she could warn Shane, Jamie stood and stepped in front of Shane, blocking him from Mitchie's view.

"How nice of you to join us." He told Shane, and she gulped, trying to force herself to breathe.

"Leave him alone, Jamie."

"I don't think you're in a very good position to be giving orders, dear. Need I remind you?" Not unnoticed by Shane, Mitchie glanced up towards the ceiling. He followed her gaze, then stopped in horror. Hanging from the ceiling, pointed straight at Mitchie's heart, was a small, silver arrow, which gleamed. It was just big enough to kill her.

"You…" He choked, staring at Jamie in disgust.

"All it takes is a press of a button, Shane." Jamie grinned, pulling a small remote out of his pocket and showing it to Shane. "One misstep, and I'll press this so fast it'll make your head spin." Shane tried to calm his beating heart as he realized what Jamie meant.

"Mitchie is your daughter; don't you care about her at all?" Shane cried desperately, his eyes resting on the button which Jamie held calmly in his hand.

"She doesn't want to be my daughter, she's made that obvious, and hence, I can fairly assume that I must do what is necessary, whatever the costs."

"Maybe she doesn't want to because you're a lame excuse for a father." Shane hissed, his voice dangerously low and his eyes flashing.

"Do you dare to challenge me, Shane, when I hold the key to either life or death for your precious Mitchie?" Jamie raised his eyebrows. "But even if I didn't press the button – if I could think of one reason _not _to, I'm sure I've already done my damage." Shane narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I shot her. Surely you haven't forgotten. I made a mistake the last time; I should have killed you both – along with Adonis – and that would have been the end. Instead, I allowed you two to make it to the hospital alive, which is where I went wrong. But I will not make the same mistake twice." With that, he moved the button up in his hand. Throwing all caution aside, Shane lunged for it.

"No!" He cried, trying to pull the button out of Jamie's reach. But not before Jamie's finger hit the button.

"_**No**_!" Shane shouted, staring at the arrow in horror as it dropped from its position, straight for Mitchie.

* * *

Mitchie stared above her head – she knew this would be her end. All ready, she could see the slight smirk on Jamie's face. It wouldn't be much longer now. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was coming – and then she saw the arrow quiver, and she knew her time had come. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

It never came.

Instead, the table that she was on shuddered and crashed on its side, taking Mitchie with it. Her head crashed against the floor – hard –, and she knew no more.

* * *

"No!" Shane yelled. He would _not _let Mitchie die after all this; it would not end this way. He darted past Jamie and slammed up against the table with all his might. The table seemed to groan, and then it turned over. The arrow landed on the floor, near Shane's foot.

"Mitchie!" Shane cried, rushing to the other side. Mitchie lay with her head against the floor, her body still strapped to the table, unconscious. "Mitch!" He yelled, kneeling beside her. "Please Mitch, please wake up!" He stared at her pale face, feeling his own face going white. Two hands grabbed hold of him by the shoulder and dragged him away from the over-turned table. "No!" He screamed, kicking blindly as tears streamed down his face. He was dragged down the corridor into another room, and saw that Nate and Jason were in the same position as he was. When they caught sight of his tear-stained face, their eyes widened in horror. All three boys were tossed out of the building, and the doors were locked firmly behind them. Shane didn't try to fight them as Nate pulled him towards the limo.

"Mitchie…" He moaned, closing his eyes and feeling light-headed.

"Shane, stay with me. Don't faint; we can't carry you. Come on, just walk." Nate coaxed, putting his hand on Shane's arm to keep him steady. They didn't get very far before Shane's knees gave out, and he landed on the ground. Nate and Jason pulled him up, supporting him between the two of them, and with their help he managed to get to the limo.

"She's gone…" He sobbed, not bothering if his friends saw him crying. Nothing mattered, except Mitchie, and…

"Shane…" Nate said softly, looking close to tears himself, "You don't know that." Shane just nodded mutely. "We'll send the police after them."

"It's no use now." Shane muttered, shaking his head. "What good will it do? She's gone!" Nate put his arm around Shane, and Shane cried until he had no more tears.

* * *

**Five Months Later**

* * *

Shane, Nate, and Jason stood before the sergeant, their heads bowed.

"We have been looking for six months for Mitchie Torres, with no success. The last time she was seen by anyone –" The sergeant glanced sympathetically at Shane before continuing, "With the condition she was in, it's impossible that she would have survived it all. To go along with this, we have found no evidence that supports that MitchieTorres is still alive. Hence, I have no choice but to declare this case closed."

"But, you never found her body!" Shane yelled, breaking in, a look of desperation on his face, _pleading_ him not to speak the words he feared the most. The sergeant shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to declare Mitchie Torres offically dead."


	21. Last Rites and Reunions

**A/N: OOh guess what?? Well, you'll have to find out at the end of the chapter!! But you'll all be jumping for joy... until you read the next chapter. Because I, my wonderful readers, cannot resist adding several twists into my story!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN. CAMP. ROCK.**

* * *

A cold, dreary wind blew through Shane's window, chilling him to the bone. He stared out at the gathering clouds, wishing he didn't have to do this.

"Are you getting ready?" He heard Nate asked, and he turned around to glance at his friend, who was adjusting his tie.

"I can't." He replied simply, hanging his head and blinking back tears.

"Come on, Shane, you know you're the one person who has to be there." Nate said gently, patting his friend's back. Shane took a deep, shaky breath, swallowing hard.

"I don't think I can handle it." He answered honestly, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"We'll all be there for you. She would want you to be there." Shane wordlessly stood up and stared at himself in the mirror. Not that he cared how he looked now that Mitchie wasn't here, but it would make Nate happy, so he quickly fixed his hair and threw on a suit.

"I really, really don't want to go." Shane begged as he came downstairs, his eyes pleading Nate and Jason to stay.

"You have to. It's okay to cry, you know." Nate said as the two of them walked down to the limo. "No one will call you weak for missing her." Shane looked away from Nate and Jason and slid into the limo, staring at the gray clouds that hung overhead. Shane buried his face in his sleeve as a single tear rolled down his cheek. No, you have to be strong, for Mitchie, a voice inside his head ordered, but before he knew it the tears were spilling. Who was he kidding? He couldn't survive with Mitchie, but… she was gone.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nate asked with concern, and Shane just shook his head, wishing that he wouldn't have to get out of the limo.

Cameras flashed as the paparazzi surrounded them, but Shane ignored them, keeping his head down while Nate and Jason cleared a path for him.

"Leave him alone," Nate snapped to one reporter who began to ask Shane a question. The reporter glanced at Nate in surprise, but backed away without another word. Shane quietly made his way to the front and sat down, staring up at the speaker, his heart feeling like a dead weight in his chest, wishing all this would end. Connie and Steve came up to him, crying, and hugging him, but he barely even looked at them, wallowing in his own self-pity and misery.

The funeral seemed to drag on forever, but to Shane everything was a daze. Nothing seemed real as he listened to the speaker talk about Mitchie, and how much she was loved. At that, Shane felt like standing up and screaming. That speaker didn't have one clue as to how much she was loved, not one! When he felt like he couldn't stand another second of it, the speaker ended, and invited each person up to place something on Mitchie's grave. Shane quietly waited his turn, and then knelt down, laying the roses against the headstone.

"I love you, and I always will, Mitchie." He whispered, before turning and getting into the limo, away from everything.

* * *

Shane sat in Caitlyn's apartment, staring lifelessly at the pictures spread out on the table before him. Caitlyn had invited them all over for a reunion – it had been exactly two years since they all had met at Camp Rock. Shane had begged to stay, and fought with Nate and Jason for hours, until they finally dragged him out of the house, despite his kicking and screaming, and brought him down here. So, he was stuck sitting on the couch, trying to avoid everyone's sympathetic glances and muttered apologies. The only people he'd talked to so far was Nate and Jason – of course – and Caitlyn. His eye caught a picture of Mitchie and him, hugging happily. Mitchie had a huge smile across her face, and they both were laughing. He gingerly picked up the photo, running his finger across it, a small smile coming to his face before the photo was snatched out of his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Shane, I thought I had put all of those away." Caitlyn apologized, hastily turning and running away.

"No, Caitlyn!" Shane yelled, chasing after her. He was cut off as Ella hurried over to him.

"Shane, I'm so so so sorry! I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." Ella said, giving him a hug with tears in her eyes. Shane nodded, trying to avoid her sympathetic expression.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly. He wasn't mad at Ella, only at himself.

"No you're not, Shane. Anyone can see that, from a mile away! Come on over here and sit down." She latched onto his wrist and dragged him over to where everyone else was sitting in a circle. They all stopped their conversations and stared up at Shane as he approached. And then they all began to talk at once, giving him their apologizes, making Shane's head spin.

"Let's talk about something else," Caitlyn suggested, coming back over to sit beside Shane and watching him with worried eyes. The others followed Caitlyn's glance and slowly the conversation died.

"So… let's talk about lip gloss!" Ella yelled after a minute.

"No, birdhouses! Or better, we'll talk about lady bugs!" Jason replied, his eyes lighting up.

"Why lady bugs?" Ella asked in confusion, and Jason stared at her in disbelief.

"Because, lady bugs are _wonderful_!" He explained, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well… I guess lady bugs might kind of be the same as lip gloss…" She began, but stopped at Jason's befuddled look.

"I never thought about that! Lady bugs, lip gloss, lady bugs, lip gloss…" He mumbled under his breath, looking perplexed. Shane wanted to puke. Everyone had just bounced back into their normal conversations without even a second thought about Mitchie. They were continuing as if everything was the same, and it _wasn't_. It would never be.

"Nate, can I please go?" Shane whispered to his friend under his breath. Nate sighed.

"If you say so. Just let me get my things." Frowning, he stood, and Caitlyn followed him.

"Shane, is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?" She asked when she returned and sat back down beside him. Shane shook his head. The only thing he wanted to do was get away from here and all the memories that haunted him. The words 'Camp Rock' were written on everything that surrounded him, and he had a feeling he was going to be sick as fresh wounds re-opened. Not that they had ever closed, actually.

Caitlyn's apartment buzzed, jolting him out of his thoughts, and she frowned.

"I wonder who that is. Everyone I invited is here. Will you be okay without me for a few minutes?" Shane nodded, and Caitlyn reluctantly stood and went over to the door, speaking into the speaker. "Who is it?"

"Cait, it's me. Please, let me in, I'm getting soaked out here." At the voice, Shane shot out of his seat, the color draining from his face, and Caitlyn froze.

"Uhh…" She mumbled, "Sure." She said eventually, pressing the buzzer to allow the person in.

Caitlyn's apartment door opened a few seconds later, and Shane stared in complete, utter horror at the person standing in front of him.

"**Mitchie**?" He whispered, shaking. Nate and Jason both rushed over to help him, but before they'd reached his side, Shane had collapsed on the floor.


	22. Forgotten

**A/N: I got nothing. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and it might be a little confusing in the beginning, but it'll make sense in the end. (I hope) lol. And oh yeah, just to make things a little less confusing, Mitchie knows that she lost her memory, so hopefully that will clear things up slightly.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, blah blah.**

* * *

Mitchie groaned. How could she have forgotten her coat, in this weather? She shivered, pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders and holding her umbrella higher. Her wet jacket clung to her uncomfortably, and she ran up the stairs to the gated entrance of Caitlyn's apartment, ringing the bell.

"Hello?" Caitlyn finally said through the speaker, and Mitchie sighed in relief as she tried to shield herself from the rain.

"Cait, it's me. Please, let me in, I'm getting soaked out here." After a slight pause, the gate creaked open.

"Thank you!" Mitchie shouted towards the buzzer as she pushed her way up the stairs. Arriving at Caitlyn's door, she quickly closed her umbrella and shook herself slightly, trying to get all the excess water off before she walked into Caitlyn's house, knowing how upset Caitlyn had been last time she had gone into her apartment soaking wet.

When she finally pushed the door open, she stopped in surprise. It appeared that Caitlyn had thrown a party without her.

"Hey. Did I come at a bad time?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn, staring around at the frozen faces all staring at her.

"Kind of." Caitlyn groaned, and Mitchie glanced uncomfortably at the silent people, all watching her with looks of shock on their face. One boy shot to his feet, gaping at her in disbelief.

"Mitchie?" He asked, sounding faint. A few seconds later, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh my…" Mitchie's eyes widened, and she ran forwards to see if the boy was okay. He looked slightly familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd seem him before.

**(A/N: Sorry this part is so stupid. lol. I'm insane and... stupid like that.) **See, her problem was what she called 'the memory monster'. Clouding her mind was a thick fog, and every time she crept closer to the light – and the monster's cage – the monster retaliated, making her retreat farther into the darkness each time she tried to remember. She shook her head, staring at Caitlyn in surprise, as she knelt over the boy.

* * *

Shane groaned, reaching up to touch his head. "What happened?" He asked, glancing at all the concerned faces crowding around him. Before anyone could respond, his eyes landed on Mitchie, who was leaning over him, looking confused.

"Mitchie?" He asked, hardly daring to believe. Mitchie only glanced at Caitlyn strangely.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned finally, still looking puzzled. Shane frowned.

"Mitch, don't play with me, please, do you know how much time I've spent… I thought you were dead!" He scrambled to his feet, running towards her. Her eyes widened and she backed away, but before she could go very far, Shane pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much." He whispered, holding her tightly. That's when Mitchie freaked out.

* * *

Mitchie's head snapped up, and she shoved Shane away roughly. His big, brown eyes met hers as he stumbled in surprise, and at that moment a picture flashed through her head.

_Sitting beside a huge lake, listening to a boy singing softly to her._

The picture faded, and the memory monster chose that moment to attack her. She yelled in pain, sliding down to the floor and curling into a ball, whimpering, holding her head and hoping the pain would subside.

"What is going on?" Shane shouted, the question mostly directed at Caitlyn, who glanced at him before running to Mitchie's side and putting her arm around her. "What's wrong with her?" Mitchie knew he was talking about her, and sobbed harder as the monster continued to claw at her unrelentlessly.

"There's a lot I haven't told either of you," She said eventually, when Mitchie slowly calmed down, refusing to look at either of them. "Umm, could I talk to Shane privately for a minute?" She asked once Mitchie stopped rocking herself back and forth and stood up, looking like she would be okay, and everyone quickly scattered, except for Mitchie and Nate. "Alone, please?" Caitlyn hinted, motioning for them to leave. With a sigh, they both obeyed.

"Why is she acting like she doesn't remember me? And what was up with that… fit she had, or whatever you want to call it?" Shane asked the minute they were alone.

"Because she doesn't remember you, Shane." Caitlyn replied simply.

"But… what do you mean? That's impossible!" Shane cried, and Caitlyn shook her head sadly.

"When you saved her, when the table fell over, she hit her head, Shane. It was bad." Caitlyn shuddered at the memories, "She lost her memory." Shane stared at her in horror, speechless. After all this time, Mitchie really was alive, but…

"But… it's only temporary, right?" Shane asked, managing to find his voice. Caitlyn nodded.

"The doctors say that it is. We're trying to encourage her memory, slowly, though."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shane yelped. "All this time, you had me thinking she was dead!"

"Because the doctors are only 60 sure that she'll actually regain her memory. And, I didn't want to overwhelm you two… see how Mitchie responded to you? The doctors explained everything to me. Since everything that happened to her before was so tragic, it's like her mind won't _let_ her remember. And seeing anyone who was… _involved_," Caitlyn glanced sheepishly at Shane, "Make her go into… what you just saw now."

"Caitlyn, I'm going to _kill_ you, if it's the last thing I do." Shane growled, glaring at Caitlyn, who held up her hands, shaking her head.

"All that's going to happen is that Mitchie's going to go into convulsions whenever she tries to remember, or… sometimes, it could be even if she sees you." Caitlyn whispered the last part, looking at him sympathetically.

"But, we have been trying to think of ways to trigger her memory! What about before… everything, what about Camp Rock?" Shane hinted. "Those were wonderful memories, for both of us, I'm sure."

"What about when she remembers Tess, hmm? Or how she lied to fit in, you think that that's going to make her feel better?" Caitlyn growled. "I don't think we should attempt anything just yet. And… you don't get it. She has nightmares, every night, about what happened with Adonis and Jamie. She just doesn't understand that it _really_ happened, that's the only thing. She thinks it's all just a bad dream. She doesn't know that it was real!"

"You lied to me… and you're lying to her!" Shane accused.

"It's for her own good. But…" Caitlyn took a deep breath, "I'm going to go against my better judgment, and you and I are going to go over there and explain to her who you are. Be patient with her, though, and don't mention anything that happened with either Jamie or Adonis, got it?"

"Of course I'm not that stupid!" Shane replied irritably, grabbing Caitlyn's hand and dragging her over to Mitchie.

"Oh hey guys. So, Caitlyn, is this your boyfriend?" Mitchie nudged Caitlyn, staring at Shane and giggling. Shane turned to glare at Caitlyn, who hesitated.

"Come and sit down, Mitchie, there's a lot to explain." She said, patting the couch. Mitchie sat down obediently, still smiling happily, and Shane moved beside her. She stared at him suspiciously, but she didn't move away, and Shane smiled to himself.

"Mitchie… this isn't _my_ boyfriend, you know that I'm dating Nate," She started, glancing at Shane for help, "He's yours." She finally said bluntly. Mitchie's face went blank, and she stared at Shane with a confused expression.

"From… before?" She asked, searching his face, being careful not to wake the memory monster, and Shane searched her eyes for even the slightest glimmer of recognition but found none. Caitlyn nodded at Mitchie. "I'm sorry." Mitchie apologized to Shane after she looked away. "I really don't remember; I'm really, really sorry. What's your name?"

"Shane." Shane managed to choke out, trying not to let his hurt show.

"So, Shane…" Mitchie trailed off, glancing at him, obviously hoping he would start up a conversation. When he made no move begin, she bit her lip. "How long did we know each other?"

"We met two years ago, at Camp Rock." As Shane spoke the words, suddenly an idea popped into his head. He knew _just_ how to get Mitchie's memory back. He grinned, suddenly feeling much better. Clapping his hands in delight, he announced, "We're going there in two weeks."

"What?" Both Mitchie and Caitlyn burst out, staring at Shane in surprise.

"It's perfect!" Caitlyn muttered under her breath, her eyes shining as she turned to wink at Shane. "I never thought I'd say this, pop star, but you are a genius!"


	23. Nightmares and Caitlyn

**A/N: Aah... I just realized today that yesterday was exactly one year since our wonderful dog died... so sad! I would trade all of our dogs right now if I could keep her instead... -sigh- Anyway... kay, the first italics are Mitchie's dream, and the other is a flashback. Just want to clear up any confusion :D. ENJOY! I added a little Smitchie to please you all. lol.Sorry that Shane is a little OOC at the end of the chapter. And... heh, the chapter title doesn't fit perfectly but I couldn't resist. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Demi Lovato, or the Jonas Brothers (or would it be, Mitchie Torres, or Connect 3? lol). **

* * *

"_You!" The man shouted at her, grabbing Mitchie by her hair and pulling her to her feet, smacking her. "You're coming with me! You want to play games, do you? Because I can, too!" She stumbled, trying to keep up with him as he dragged her into another room. This one was huge, painted white, and, in the dead center, there was long table. _

_"Sit!" He commanded angrily, pushing her towards it. Without giving her a chance to obey, he tossed her onto it, shoving her down as he pulled up three chains that were dangling from the table. Two of the chains he used to secure her wrists to the table, and the third he pulled tight around her waist, snapping the end to the other side of the table. "There, you can try to escape now! Look above you, darling." He said, pointing up at the ceiling. "Even if you manage to escape from these chains, all I have to do is press a button…" He smirked evilly. "I tried to be nice, sweetheart, but you just won't cooperate, so I must resort to desperate methods. Have fun." He grinned widely before exiting the room, laughing._

Mitchie jumped up, sweating, and pushed the sheets off of her, breathing heavily. Her eyes adjusted and she stared around her, trying to calm her racing heart. _It was just a dream, Mitchie, get a grip. Dreams can't hurt you, silly_. She took a deep breath, shaking all over.

"Mitchie!" Shane ran in, still half-asleep, but looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mitchie hesitated, trying to decide whether to tell him or not, and then realized she had nothing to loose by telling him her dream. "Just a dream."

"Want to tell me?" Shane asked, sitting down on the bed, just far enough away from her that she didn't feel cornered. She bit her lip, and then nodded slowly, and began to explain to him about the dream. By the time she was finished, she was crying, and Shane hesitantly pulled her into a hug. This time she didn't resist, only sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay, Mitch." He soothed.

_"Aww, come on, Mitch, be fair!" Shane yelled after her, as she sprinted away laughing. "Fine, you can have a head start!" He waited a few seconds before chasing after her. Mitchie shrieked as she caught her and spun her around, and then lost his balance, sending them both tumbling to the ground. _

_"Wow, smooth." Mitchie teased, smacking him. _

_"Hey!" Shane pouted, glaring at her playfully. _

_"Want some ice cream?" He asked, and Mitchie yelled joyfully. _

_"Race you to the car!" She screamed, jumping to her feet and racing off. _

Mitchie gasped as the memory beast tore into her again, making her yelp.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Shane asked in concern, staring at her with wide eyes. She couldn't respond; all she was aware of was the monster shrieking in her head, warning her that she'd crossed the line. _Stay where you belong_! It screamed at her, and she clutched her head, shaking. "Mitch?" Shane wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold her steady as she thrashed on the bed, trying to push the monster back towards his cage. It retreated, leaving her breathless. She lay on the bed, panting, as Shane leaned over her, his heart racing. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I tried to remember." Mitchie sniffed, closing her eyes. "I shouldn't have, I should've know that it wouldn't let me." She sobbed, unable to gain control of her tears.

"What wouldn't let you?"

"The memory monster." Mitchie replied simply, and Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Here, let me get you some water," He suggested, going into the kitchen. Caitlyn had allowed him to spend the night in her guest room so that he could see what happened. Sure enough, he'd woken up to Mitchie's desperate cries, and now, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't so sure that his plan – taking Mitchie to Camp Rock – would even do any good. Caitlyn was right – maybe he should just stay away from Mitchie for her own good. But he couldn't. Even thinking about it broke his heart. No, they'd just have to stick together and work their way through this. Sighing, he returned to Mitchie, handing her the glass and giving her a sad, small smile.

"Don't worry; we'll get through it." Mitchie glanced at him, uncertainty in her eyes, but she didn't outright deny him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She smiled at him apologetically, but he waved it away.

"It's no problem." Then, after a second, he smirked, adding, "I forgive you." Mitchie's mouth dropped open at him, and she stared at him in disbelief before laughing.

"Goodnight." She smiled and pulled the sheets back over her.

"Okay, I get the hint." Shane replied, grinning, and left the room to return to his own bed.

* * *

"I told you." Caitlyn said to Shane, raising her eyebrows as she yawned and popped bread into the toaster.

"You heard?" Shane sighed, going to Caitlyn's refrigerator and pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Caitlyn nodded.

"It happens every night. Normally I have to go and comfort her, but, I figured it might be better if I let you do it. Did she finally calm down?"

"Yeah. But she had a flashback, and that wasn't pleasant." Shane flinched at the memory, "I wonder why that happens."

"The doctors don't know. They think her brain is just refusing to allow her to remember." Caitlyn replied, shrugging. "They don't know what to do about it, either. They don't how to cure it. They said that she just has to overcome that herself."

"I don't know how she'll manage that. Even just a small memory sends her reeling." Shane groaned. "Why does this have to be so hard? First, she's…" Shane broke off, knowing Caitlyn knew what he meant, "And now this."

"I know. Just hang in there."

"Caitlyn... I want to ask you something." Shane bit his lip, unsure of whether he _really_wanted to hear Caitlyn's reply, but then he decided to continue anyway. Some part inside of him told him that he _had_ to know. "What happened, after... well, you know. How did she get away, or even _survive_? Everyone was so sure she was dead."

"Were you?" Caitlyn asked, stopping her work and turning to face him, studying his expression. He hesitated.

"I don't know." He whispered finally, sighing. "Some part of my brain denied it, the other said I had to face it becasue she _was_ gone. But... no, I don't think I ever truly believed she could really be gone."

"I found her, wandering the streets." Caitlyn sighed. "Of course, she didn't remember what had happened, or that it had even happened, like I told you earlier. But anyway, it was hard. When I called her name and then stopped her, she freaked out and started shouting and all. It took me forever just to get her to stop screaming. I took her to the doctor, and... they said she had amnesia. I tried explaining everything to her, but then... well, she went into one of those fits, and the doctors told me what had happened. So, I just started over, if that's what you want to call it. I rented out an apartment for her, just down the street and... now we're here."

"Why can't things be easier?" Shane sighed in frustration, feeling like banging his head up against a wall.

"It's never going to be easy." Caitlyn replied, placing her hand on Shane's shoulder and staring up at him, sympathy showing clearly in her eyes. "No one ever said it would be. But you and Mitchie _can_ get through this."

"I don't know if I believe that. She can't even _try _to remember, Caitlyn! It's pointless to even attempt to make things go back to how they were before. Pointless!"

"It'll just be hard, but just remember, she's still the same Mitchie you love."

"Not anymore." Shane snapped, harsher than he intended, and stomped out of the room. Little did he know, Mitchie was listening to the whole conversation.

_"I wanna get back, get back with you."_


	24. Better Off Without Me

**A/N: Hahahaha... okay, I'm not really sure why I'm laughing. lol. I've been eating way too much sugar lately, and I go crazy (but wait, I already said that before... HMM... lol) Anyway, ENJOY! And I PROMISE that in the next chaper there will be a BUNCH of Smitchie moments to please you all :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, just my extremely wacky plot.**

* * *

Mitchie stood quietly for a minute, and then, taking a deep breath, she went into the kitchen to stand beside Caitlyn, putting on a phony smile.

"Hey, Mitchie, did you just get up?" Caitlyn asked (hopefully), using her fake cheery voice. Mitchie nodded, playing along until, after only a few seconds, she couldn't keep her emotions held in anymore.

"Did he really mean all that?" She burst, her smile slipping and tears filling her eyes. Caitlyn put her arms around her.

"No, Shane didn't mean any of it. He's just stressed and snapped, that's all. Believe me, he'll always love you, no matter what."

"But... am I really that hard to deal with? I mean, I can only imagine being in your positions..."

"It's okay, Mitchie, we understand. Really. We can only imagine how hard it must be to be in _your_ position."

"I'm just in your way." Mitchie shook her head defiantly, unwilling to back down.

"Mitchie, you could _never _be in our way, is that clear?" Caitlyn asked, looking Mitchie straight in the eyes. Mitchie squirmed and dropped her glance.

"But, I just feel like such an impediment." Caitlyn gasped.

"Mitchie Demetria Torres, you take that back this instant!" She commanded, her expression looking pure evil. Mitchie's eyes widened and she quickly obeyed. "You could never be _that, _ever!" Caitlyn continued, "You are so much more than that! Why don't we ask Shane?"

* * *

Shane stormed out of Caitlyn's apartment. He needed some fresh air desperately; all of the following day's (and night's) events were catching up with him and suffocating him. He felt bad for snapping at Caitlyn; he didn't really mean it when he said Mitchie wasn't the same person she was before, he just felt like he was drowning in everything that was going on. He headed for the park, knowing that would help to clear his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the park bench, holding his head in his hands. Everything was so overwhelming; he wasn't prepared for this. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this happening.

And then the immense guilt rained fown on him when he realized he wasn't being fair to Caitlyn or Mitchie. He was so consumed in his own misery he hadn't even considered how this might be effecting _them_. He groaned and stood, heading back towards Caitlyn's apartment.

* * *

"No, no!" Mitchie shook her head quickly. _Why don't we ask him_? She all ready knew what Shane's answer would be; the same as Caitlyn's.

"Just face it; I'm just like Shane said!" Mitchie cried, "I'm not the same and I definitly I don't belong here."

"He never said you didn't belong!" Caitlyn replied.

"I know he didn't. But I did, just now." Mitchie shot back, trying to push back her tears. "I can't just keep running from the facts, Cait. I'm a hinderance to all of you, and I know it - don't you try to deny it - and you'd all be better off if I wasn't here." Shane of course, chose that moment to enter the kitchen. Catching Mitchie's words, he froze.

"What did you just say?" He asked, turning slowly to face Mitchie.

"You heard me." Mitchie snapped, biting her lip. "I think you all would be better of if I was gone."

"Don't you _ever _say that again!" Shane ordered fiercely. Mitchie was taken aback by the sudden fire in his eyes.

"Why not? It's true!" Mitchie yelled back, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. "Give me one reason why I _should_ stay!"

"Because I love you!" Shane retorted, and then he stopped in shock, wishing he could bite back his words. He knew Mitchie wasn't ready to hear that just yet. Mitchie's eyes widened and she froze, too, staring at him in shock.

"Then I guess... it would be better for me to leave." She replied finally, "I don't know if I will ever remember, and it's horrible to love someone who doesn't love you back, isn't it? It would be better if you'd forget about everything we ever had about me - and just continued on with your own life without me. I'd just be holding you back." By now, Shane looked close to tears too.

"Mitch, don't you remember, '_Did you forget, everything we ever had? Did you forget, about me? Please don't forget?_'" Shane questioned, meeting her eyes.

"Why did you just sing that?" Mitchie demanded, looking confused, but before he could reply she shook her head. "Never mind. I wish I had never come last night!" She shouted. With that, she ran back to her bedroom and collected her things. "I'm sorry." She said sadly as she opened Caitlyn's door, and left without a backwards glance.

* * *

"She's gone... again. Why does this always happen to me? How can I loose her a second time?" Shane screamed, sinking down on the couch after giving it a good punch. Caitlyn stared at him as he picked up one of the pillows and threw it across the room.

"I'd appreciate it if you would take your anger out on something other than my furniture." She said calmly, and Shane turned to glare at her.

"How can you just _stand _there, sounding so stinkin' calm!" He yelled, "Mitchie just walked out on me!"

"How can you spend all this time, after thinking she was dead, and then getting her back again, and just let her leave forever without a fight?" Caitlyn replied levelly. At that, Shane paused, his hand half-way in the air, ready to toss another pillow.

"You're right!" He said eventually, shooting out of his seat. "I'm not going to let her walk out after all of this! I'm going after her; I can't just _let_ her go!" His mind made up, he ran straight out the door.

"Shane, you don't even know where she is!" Caitlyn yelled after him.

"I think I have a pretty good idea!" He shouted back, taking off running.


	25. Can't Live Without You

**A/N: I'm gonna go ahead and update again today since you guys were so nice and gave me a lot of reviews :D So here's a bunch of smitchie moments for you all! Lots of fluff, lol. So you can be happy for now- YAY! lol. Also, both starsnuffers and** **pyrolyn-776 are holding Camp Rock awards!! Go and vote for all your favorite authors, stories, etc! Have fun (OoOoh, and enjoy my story lol)**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. NOT. Own. Camp Rock. Sorry to disappoint you all :D**

* * *

Shane ran desperately. He knew where Mitchie would be; he went there too, to help clear his mind. The park. Mitchie had always enjoyed going to the park, and - before - they had often met there when Mitchie had needed to talk. It had been one of her favorite places, and it had become his.

"Mitch!" Shane yelled, seeing her sitting on one of the benches, sobbing. She shot to her feet when he came flying up to her and wiped her sleeve across her face, trying to hide her tears.

"Shane, I told you all ready -" She began, but Shane shook his head, cutting her off.

"Please, Mitch, I can't live without you. I thought I lost you before, and that hurt so badly..." He broke off, raising his eyes to meet Mitchie's. "I can't handle going through that again; I won't loose you again. Not after everything. When you were -" He was about to say _kidnapped_, but he stopped, realizing that Mitchie didn't know about Adonis and Jamie. He sure wasn't going to remind her of that just yet. That was something she would have to remember on her own.

"When I was what?"

"When... when they said you were dead, it broke my heart. There was no... _point_ to my life without you there."

"How can any of this be good for you? How can you even handle even... even _looking_ at me when I don't remember any of it?"

"That doesn't matter. I'll always love you, no matter what. You'll always be my Mitchie, even if you're just my Mitchie who doesn't remember me." He watched satisfied, as a small smile crept across Mitchie's face.

"I'm sorry." She replied, "I can't help any of this... I wish I could."

"I wish I could give you all of _my _memories," Shane whispered, and Mitchie laughed. "And then you'd know just _how_ much you meant to me."

"Would I want them?" She asked coyly, and Shane gaped at her. "Race you back to Caitlyn's?" Mitchie questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Mitchie smirked.

"Yes it is."

"You're so on!" Shane said, and before he could say "_On your mark, get set, go,_" Mitchie had all ready taken off.

"Cheater!" He yelled after her, racing to catch up with her.

"I so beat you!" Mitchie exclaimed a few moments later, falling down on Caitlyn's doorstep, panting for breath. Shane lowered himself beside her, breathing heavily.

"Because you cheated." He replied, trying to catch his breath.

"But I still beat you! Yay!" Mitchie yelled, throwing her hands in the air triumphantly. "Now I think I'm either gonna pass out or maybe puke." She grinned before getting to her feet and walking inside.

"Next time," Shane panted, following her, "why don't we see who's the fastest walker instead?"

"Agreed."

* * *

"Hey," Mitchie gave Shane a small smile. They were sitting in Caitlyn's apartment, trying to cool off after their race. "Sorry about last night. And today."

"It's no problem, really." Shane shook his head at her apologetic face. "And I was the one who was wrong. _I'm_ sorry for everything I said. I really didn't meant any of it."

"Don't be." Mitchie replied, smiling up at him, "You told me you loved me. Can you imagine how that made me feel?" She whispered. "I only wish I could remember how much I loved you too." Before Shane could respond, Caitlyn walked into the room.

"I thought you two had gotten back; I could hear you from my room!" She complained. "Glad to see you two made up, though."

"Yeah, we're good." Shane said, smirking at Mitchie.

"Yeah, and he just totally got his butt kicked by a girl!" Mitchie returned the grin, and Shane groaned.

"Why did you just tell her that, Mitch? Now she'll never let me live it down! She'll use it to torture me forever!" He moaned, and Mitchie smacked his shoulder.

"Get over it, pop star!" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Shane asked, his expression suddenly serious. Mitchie frowned.

"What, you don't like being called pop star?" She questioned, looking confused.

"No, it's not that... but that's what you used to call me." Shane quietly mused over what had just happened. Subconciously, Mitchie had just remembered that she'd called him pop star, even if that was just a minor detail.

"Would you… like to go and get ice cream today?" Mitchie asked, breaking into Shane's thoughts, glancing up at him.

"If you want to."

"Ahem." Caitlyn coughed, looking pointedly at Shane, who sighed in frustration.

"What?" He snapped at her as she pulled him aside. Mitchie watched them both with a befuddled expression.

"Is that really a good idea? It might bring back memories… you guys always used to go and get ice cream..." Caitlyn whispered warningly, watching Mitchie carefully, as if she might break.

"Isn't that what we want? And anyway, every single one of those memories are wonderful." Shane replied, staring at her challengingly, and Caitlyn sighed in defeat.

"But I'm coming with you," She warned, "Just let me go and grab my purse and we can go."

"You really want ice cream right now?" Shane asked Mitchie, who grinned evilly.

"I have a weakness for sweets," She admitted, and Shane laughed softly.

"I know." He muttered, staring at her. Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She questioned, tilting her head and giving him the quizzical expression that he loved.

"You're different. A _good _different." Wow, was that a repeat of the past. Mitchie just rolled her eyes and hurried to get ready.

Shane sat on the couch as he waited for the girls to get ready. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Mitchie was sitting beside him, all dressed up.

"Should we leave without Caitlyn?" Shane whispered, and Mitchie laughed.

"Naw, she'd just send the FBI after us if we did that." She replied, and Shane smiled. That was Caitlyn, for sure. Finally, she appeared, and the three went out to Shane's car.

* * *

Mitchie and Caitlyn seated themselves at one of the table while Shane ordered.

"Shouldn't I go and tell him what I want?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn, watching Shane. Caitlyn shook her head.

"Just wait. He already knows what you want." Caitlyn sighed; this job was not easy.

"But…" Mitchie frowned, "I didn't tell him what I liked yet." Caitlyn wanted nothing to do but put her head into her hands and scream. She loved Mitchie, but sometimes her whole condition was so... trying.

"He knows what you like, Mitchie. Just relax."

"Fine." Mitchie agreed, leaning back against her chair and waiting for Shane. Sure enough, he brought her a mint-chocolate ice cream with M&Ms and sprinkles. She squealed happily.

"How did you know this is my favorite?"

"Because…" He began, then sighed, "Never mind."

"Thank you!" She dug into her into her ice cream, smiling and licking her lips.

* * *

"Does this sound familiar?" Shane asked Mitchie two days later, as he sat strumming my guitar. "It's a little rough – I haven't played in a while." Truth be told, he hadn't played since the day that they'd pronounced Mitchie dead. Softly, he began to sing,

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need find you; I gotta to find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Shane held the last note, allowing it to softly fade away, and Mitchie looked genuinely astonished.

"That's beautiful! Who's it for?"

"It's for you. I wrote it a long time, although I didn't know it was for you at the time."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie questioned, sitting down beside him.

"When I first arrived at Camp Rock, where we met, I heard the most _amazing _girl singing, but when I walked in the room, she was gone. Her voice haunted me day and night; I even held auditions to try to find her voice," At that, Mitchie chuckled, "I wrote that song for her. And then, at Final Jam, you sang, and… I realized my mystery girl was _you_." Mitchie's eyes widened.

"Really? I didn't know I could sing." Now it was Shane's turn to look shocked.

"Caitlyn never told you?" Mitchie shook her head, no.

"Why don't you try to sing this?" Shane took a breath, then began singing, hoping the song would jolt Mitchie's memory a little.

"_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light… shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me."_

Mitchie sucked in her breath at the words. They sounded vaguely familiar to her, reminding her of a time long ago… but then the memory faded and she was left clueless again. In a way, she was glad. She didn't know if she could handle another of the memory monster's attacks. They were gradually getting fiercer and more frequent. When Shane stopped singing and looked at her expectantly, smiling encouragingly, she opened her mouth and the words began spilling out, as if having a mind of their own.

Suddenly another memory flashed into her head.

_Mitchie and Caitlyn stood together, watching another girl's performance. _

"_Are you ready?" Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie, who gave her a nervous smile but nodded enthusiastically. As a man announced it was, 'the end of Final Jam', Caitlyn hit a note, and the man paused, obviously confused. _

"_Hang on," He announced to the crowd, then ran backstage where Caitlyn and Mitchie were waiting. _

"_It's the _end _of Final Jam," Mitchie said, looking at the man hopefully, who smirked. _

"_I was _so _hoping you'd catch on. Good luck." He smiled encouragingly at her, and Mitchie gave one more nervous smile before walking out on stage. _

"_I've always been the kind of girl,_

_That hid my face," She began to sing, and suddenly all her nervousness and worry faded away, and she was singing her heart out. That's when she noticed Shane standing in the back, his mouth dropped open, staring at her in shock. She continued singing, and when she paused, Shane stepped onto the stage, singing along with her. _

"_I gotta find you!" Their voices blended together in perfect harmony, and Mitchie smiled, never happier. Then the song ended, and Shane and Mitchie stared at each other. _

"_I found you," Shane whispered, pulling her into a hug._

Mitchie blinked as the memory faded. Shane stood up and stared at her in worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching her carefully. She nodded slowly, raising her eyes to meet his. The memory monster had finally backed away and allowed her to remember that one thing.

"We sang together, for… Final Jam?" She questioned, looking at him. Shane smiled happily at her words. She'd finally remember something without going into another fit.

"You remembered?" Mitchie nodded, smiling, a far-away giddy look in her eyes.

"Well, I have to hand it to you, Shane, you work magic on her like none of us ever could." Caitlyn admitted as she stepped out onto the porch, grinning. Shane glared at her. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" She stepped backwards into the house, and Mitchie laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, that brings back memories," Mitchie sighed dreamily, and Shane frowned, puzzled

"Of what?"

"I don't know, nothing really, but I thought maybe that would please you." Mitchie laughed, smacking Shane playfully, staring up into his eyes… before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. They pulled apart, Mitchie gaping at Shane, her eyes sparkling.

"Caitlyn's right, you know." She muttered, and Shane leaned closer to her.

"Really? About what?"

"You do work magic." She grinned, smiling broadly.


	26. Camp Rock

**A/N: More smitchie and some flashbacks. Be happy, coz I added the Smitchie in for you guys coz you're all so wonderful :D. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I think we've established that fact very well.**

* * *

Shane slid out of the limo, and then turned around to offer his hand to help Mitchie out.

"We're here!" He announced dramatically, and Mitchie giggled at his antics. "So, does it look familiar, even a little?" Mitchie pursed her lips and ran her eyes over the scenery and, in the background, the cabins, hesitating. After a second, she gloomily shook her head, glancing at him apologetically. Shane's smile dropped slightly, but he quickly masked it. "If this doesn't, then I know some place that will. Here, come with me." He pulled her towards the woods, and she followed him half-heartedly. It wasn't fair that she couldn't remember any of this. She wished, not for the first time, that she'd never lost her memory.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He replied, "Close your eyes." Mitchie complied, and Shane led her forwards carefully. "Okay, you can open them now." Mitchie's eyes fluttered open, and she breathed in sharply.

_"So, does your voice sound better over here?" Mitchie asked teasingly, smirking at Shane. He smiled up at her. _

_"Why don't we get in one of these things and you can find out?" He replied, and before she knew it, they were rowing in the middle of the lake. _

_"I don't think we're doing this right," She laughed, and Shane feigned offence. _

_"What, you don't like going in circles?" He asked, and Mitchie drew up her paddle, knowing it was useless to even try to get canoeing right. They were hopelessly horrible._

_"So… have you found your special girl yet?" She questioned, changing the subject._

_"Why, you jealous?" Shane raised his eyebrows, giving her a cocky grin. _

_"Jerk!" Mitchie replied after a second. It was the best she could come up with for now. _

_"Hey, being a jerk is part of the rock star image!" Shane defended, and Mitchie smiled at his joke. _

_"Keeping up an image is tiring," She replied honestly, her cheery disposition dropping in just the slightest. _Mitchie frowned. What the heck did that mean?

_"Yeah, but it keeps the posers away!" _The image faded, leaving Mitchie confused yet content. Finally, she was able to remember without screaming in pain afterwards.

"Shane… when we were in the canoe out on the lake that one time, and I said, "keeping up an image can be tiring", what did I mean?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to stare at Shane, who squirmed ever so slightly under her gaze.

"It's a long, long story." He replied finally, looking away.

"We have time," Mitchie nodded towards the canoes, "Would you like to get in one of these and you can tell me… everything?"

* * *

"I lied… to _everyone_?" Mitchie breathed, looking on the verge of tears. "I can't believe… I was so stupid!" She groaned, smacking her head and sighing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself; I wasn't exactly bright either. I believed Tess over you, even though I really liked you. I was a real jerk back then. We both made mistakes, but it's in the past and done."

Mitchie sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on Shane's chest.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no, keep going." She listened silently as Shane continued the story. When he got to the part about their final canoe ride after Final Jam, Mitchie smiled happily. She'd had a great life back then, despite what she'd thought.

"But… what happened _after_ camp?" She asked, and Shane hesitated.

"I don't know if I should say," He admitted, and Mitchie raised her head to look up at him.

"Aw, come on, tell me!" She pleaded, making a puppy-dog face. Shane bit his lip, torn between his common sense and what he wanted to do.

"Before I say anything, does the name, Adonis or Jamie ring a bell?" He ignored the voice that screamed, _IDIOT_! at him and watched Mitchie hesitantly.

"_Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" Mitchie asked, afraid of the answer. The man smirked. _

_"Why am I doing this… well, let's see. There are a lot of reasons but the main one is to get revenge at Shane." At that, Mitchie couldn't resist turning her head to stare at him in confusion. _

_"What does Shane have to do with this?" _

_"You ask too many questions! But, if you insist, Shane and I have some… issues that need to be resolved, and he won't come anywhere near me – doesn't trust me, the nerve of that boy! – so I figured if I had you then Shane wouldn't even argue about coming. It's all too easy. Shane thinks he's won but he doesn't know that now, he's lost." Mitchie burst into tears again, knowing the outcome of this would end in both her and Shane's downfall. _

Mitchie gasped as she broke away from the memory, burying her face in her hands, not wanting to see any more. Shane pulled her into a hug, and the two sat in silence, each taking comfort in each other's presence.

"Who was that?" Mitchie questioned finally, managing to calm her racing heart. "He said… that he had issues he needed to resolve with you, and that he was using me to get to you, and… oh, it was so horrible!" She sniffed, trying to get her emotions under control.

"That was Adonis. He was my best friend, but he went to the dark side for a while," Mitchie laughed through her tears at that, "But… he saved you, us both, really, in the end."

"Really?" Mitchie's head shot up in surprise, and Shane nodded.

"Jamie gave order to shoot you, but Adonis refused, and actually tackled the shooter to the ground. But then…" Shane's expression darkened, "Jamie grabbed the gun himself and…" He stopped, breathing heavier before continuing, "He shot you. I don't know who he was aiming for when he started shooting, but… after that, Adonis called the hospital for you, and so really I have him to thank for the fact you're here." Mitchie leaned against Shane, hugging him reassuringly.

"I can't believe how much I put you through." She said in amazement. "And I can't believe how much you did for me." She smiled up at Shane gently.

"You remember, then?"

"Not all of it, but some of it. I remember you knocking down… _Adonis'_ door and commanding them to release me I don't remember… Jamie though." She answered, her expression serious. "But… I can't believe that you would actually come and rescue me. You should have just left me."

"Don't say that, Mitch! I could never, ever leave you, and I never would, do you hear me?" Shane asked fiercely, and Mitchie raised her eyebrows and didn't respond. Shane sighed, and the two sat in the canoe, that conversation ending abruptly.

"I don't think we're any better at canoeing, you know." Mitchie admitted.

"Yeah, but at least we managed to get a little farther without going in circles! It's a miracle!" Shane yelled, making Mitchie laugh.

"You know what else is a miracle?" Mitchie asked, and Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm?"

"That I managed to find someone as wonderful as you." She breathed, leaning closer to him. Shane smiled and kissed her gently.

"I'm the lucky one, you know." Shane grinned, and Mitchie tilted her head.

"Go on." She said, nodding her head. "Please do tell why."

"Think about it. I could have gotten stuck with one of those silly, crazy..._ insane _fan girls, who could never, _ever _even attempt to understand the _real_ Shane Gray, but instead, I found you. It's like we were made for each other."

"No, I do believe that _I _am the lucky one... oh wait, actually, no, I take that back. _You_ didn't hit your head and loose your memory; I guess you are luckier." Shane stared at her sorrowfully, but she grinned at his expression, smacking him. "Aah, you're impossible! I was _joking_!" Immediately, his frown was replaced by a regretful expression.

"I can't believe I fell for that!"

"You are _so _vulnerable, pop star. It's all too easy to tease you."

"Hey!" Mitchie just smirked, and Shane reached over to grab her, which upset the balance of the canoe. The canoe tipped over, sending them plunging into the cold, icy lake water.

"Shane Gray, when we get on land, you're so dead!" Mitchie yelled, treading the water and shivering.

"If you promise not to kill me now, I'll help you back to shore, and you can attack me there." Shane offered, and Mitchie narrowed her eyes.

"Agreed." She replied eventually, and Shane wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her along. They both climbed out of the water, shaking from the cold. "Okay, we're out now. So... since you helped me, I'll give you a head start." Mitchie compromised, and Shane nodded, bolting off. Mitchie laughed and followed him after a moment. The two raced through the woods, neither sure exactly where they were going.

After about a half an hour, Shane slowed down, allowing Mitchie to catch up with him.

"Can't. Run. Any. More." Shane panted, placing his hands on his knees and bending over, trying to catch his breath. Mitchie nodded and collapsed next to him, breathing heavily.

"So, which way back towards camp?" Mitchie asked, glancing around at the dense foliage surrounding them.

"Huh? I thought you were paying attention."

"Oh yeah, _I _would know the way back, when I don't even remember ever being here before!" Mitchie rolled her eyes and Shane groaned. How had he managed to get them both lost? Of course, he should have paid attention to where they were headed. "Shane?" When he didn't respond, Mitchie tugged on his sleeve.

"Dang!" Shane moaned, "I think I've some how succeeded at getting us lost."

"You're kidding, right?" Mitchie questioned, staring at Shane in surprise. Shane shook his head stupidly. "Well done, pop star. How do you plan on getting us out of this fix?"

"Uhh... start walking?" Shane replied, giving her a weak smile. She shrugged.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. We can't just wait here for someone to find us." She stood, taking his hand, and the couple began to try to backtrack the way they had come.

* * *

After another hour, the two had to admit they were hopelessly lost.

"I was such an idiot leaving my cell phone behind!"

"You? What about me? I should have grabbed _my_ phone!" Shane ranted.

"We're both stupid, I'll agree."

"You didn't have to agree with me, you know, Mitch." Shane replied, and Mitchie grinned.

"I know." She joked, but deep inside she was afraid. Would they ever get out of here? The sun was all ready starting to set, and soon it would be dark.

"Come on, let's keep moving."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if we're going the _wrong_ way? What... what if we're really heading _away _from camp?" Mitchie asked worriedly, the thoughts swirling through her head.

"We'll make it out, Mitch. You just have to trust me." Shane said gently, and Mitchie sighed.

"I trust you. Now get me out of here!"

"Patience..."

"If you don't get me out of here this instant..." Mitchie began, but Shane put a finger to her lips.

"Calm down. I'm nervous too. But we will find our way out of here." Mitchie sighed, and her shoulders dropped.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Which way do you think we should go?" Shane hesitated, glancing around at their surroundings, and then up at the setting sun, biting his lip.

"Let's head this way." He replied, pointing north.

"If you're sure." Mitchie shrugged, and, still holding Shane's hand, the two began their trek back towards camp.

* * *

"I knew it! I'm just a tracker by nature, I guess!" Shane triumphed as Mitchie and he stumbled back onto camp grounds.

"Yeah, or you just finally realized that if you followed our footprints, they would lead us back here." Mitchie teased. Finally the fear of being lost had dissolved and she felt content knowing they were safe now.

"Hey... well, if you know so much, why didn't you mention that two hours ago?" Shane asked, and Mitchie frowned.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid!" She laughed, smacking herself. "Why didn't I think of that earlier? We could have been back here at least an hour ago."

"Gee, way to go Mitch."

"But, if I'd done that," Mitchie replied smugly, "Then I couldn't say you were my knight in shining armor, could I?"

"I guess not. And I must say, I love being your knight in shining armor." Shane teased, and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, pop star. I'm off to my cabin with Caitlyn."

"Can you find it all right?" Shane asked at once, stepping forwards.

"Duh! That would be pretty sad if I forgot where my own cabin was, wouldn't it?" Mitchie raised her eyebrow, shaking her head. Shane sucked in his breath, hardly daring to hope.

"Where is it?" He questioned softly.

"Argh, you pop stars! I'm _fine_; I can find my own way around. But since you're so persistant, it's right over there." Mitchie pointed, and Shane's eyes widened. She was right.

"Uhh, Mitch, how did you know that?" Mitchie turned slowly to face him, understanding finally dawning on her.

"I remembered, didn't I?" She whispered, surprise showing clearly in her brown eyes. Shane nodded.

"You must have. Because neither Caitlyn, Nate, or I told you that." Mitchie squealed in delight and pulled Shane into a hug. The two stood there, enjoying the moment, when Mitchie yawned.

"You'd better get some sleep." Shane suggested, reluctantly breaking free of Mitchie's grasp.

"Yeah. See you in the morning, pop star." Mitchie smiled, waving at him as she jogged towards Caitlyn's cabin. Shane stared after her, his eyes sparkling and an feeling of joy spreading through his entire body before he went inside his own cabin.


	27. Memories

**A/N:**

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

****

Warning!

Warning: Long LONG LONG LONG chapter ahead, and it's mostly flashbacks of what has happened so far (some are from Burnin' Up, but most from this story) So, you've been warned. If you've already read Burnin Up and this story (wow... surprise! lol) then you can skip all the flashbacks... coz there's a LOT! Only read the last one; then you all can find out how Mitchie got away and what happened from the time that she hit her head to when Caitlyn found her. But that's the only one you actually need to read lol. ENJOY this wonderfully long chapter I wrote just to please you guys! lol!

In Other News: I got Demi's CD in the mail today (a day before it comes out so SO cool!) which is amazingly awesome! I love it all ready! lol Sorry I'm kinda excited.

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Camp Rock. I know, right??**

* * *

"Shane!" Shane groaned, rolling over and placing the pillow firmly over his head.

"Go away." He mumbled tiredly, and he heard someone sigh.

"Nope!" The voice brightened, and then he felt something cold and wet hit his shoulder. He jumped to his feet in surprise, catching sight of Mitchie standing next to his bed holding an empty glass of water.

"Sorry," She apologized, giving him a nervous smile. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"Argh!" Shane yelled, "You're going to _pay_, Mitchie Torres!" He lunged at her, but she sidestepped him and took of running. He slipped after her, soaked to the bone and skidding across the cabin's wooden floors. She laughed, and shrieked as Shane finally managed to catch her, and then lost his balance, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Uhh, Shane, can you get off of me?" Mitchie groaned, shoving Shane away. "Man, you got me wet!" She pouted, glaring at him.

"Hey, you got me soaked in the first place!" He defended, and Mitchie shook her head.

"You're hopeless, Shane Gray!"

"When you two are ready," Nate popped his head in, smirking, "Then we're going to head back to Caitlyn's." Shane reluctantly got up off of the floor, holding out his hand to help Mitchie up. Nate, satisfied that they were listening, smiled and left the cabin to load up his own bags in the limo.

"Come on, we should get changed." Shane suggested as Mitchie shivered from the cold.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll come back after I get dressed." Mitchie sprinted away, and Shane hurried to take a shower and change into clean, non-wet clothes.

* * *

"I don't want to leave." Mitchie whined, giving Shane her puppy-dog look.

"Ahh, no Mitchie, don't!" Shane yelped, covering his face with his hands. Mitchie giggled.

"Why? It works wonders, you know."

"Yeah, unfortunately I do. Don't, or I'll never buy you another ice cream!" Shane threatened, and Mitchie shook her head.

"You mean, you won't buy me another one until I give you my puppy-dog look." She teased. "You know you're not able to be mad at me and you definitely couldn't go a week without buying me ice cream. You're weak, Shane." Shane gasped.

"Okay, first you dump ice cold water on me, and now you call me weak? No one calls Shane Gray weak!" Shane yelled, and Mitchie squealed as he began to tickle her.

"No, no, stop!" She cried, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

" I know, instead of this, maybe we could go for a quick walk before we leave?" Mitchie suggested, grabbing Shane's hand and looking up at him hopefully.

"Sure. Just let me tell Nate where we're going, okay?"

"I'll be right here, waiting." Mitchie winked, and Shane smiled at her before he left to find Nate.

Mitchie stood patiently, glancing around the camp at all the wonderful scenery. Unbeknownst to her, someone else was watching her from the trees, waiting for the perfect time to reveal himself.

* * *

Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand as she slipped, quickly catching herself and giving Shane an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry. Slippery ground." She muttered.

"It's okay. I'm used to saving you." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Can you save her this time?" A voice said, and the couple spun around to face none other than Jamie, who was smirking at them. Shane shoved Mitchie gently behind him as Mitchie stared at Jamie, shock in her brown eyes. And that's when the memory monster broke free.

* * *

Mitchie slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Her hand slid down Shane's arm and dropped into her lap, and she stared at the ground, dazed and breathing heavily.

"_Hello?" She opened the door and was greeted by a stranger. Suspiciously, she started to close the door slightly, but before she could he pushed his way in. She screamed and turned to run, but before she could move he grabbed her wrist, putting his free hand over her mouth. She kicked at him, but he refused to let her go. _

_"You'd better stand still, sweetie, or your boyfriend's going to get hurt." At that, Mitchie stopped struggling. How did he know Shane and her were going out? They'd only told a couple of people, and they had also decided not to tell Shane's fans to avoid publicity. "Now come on, we haven't got all day. You're going to walk quietly and get into that car, and if you don't your boyfriend's in trouble, understood? One scream…" The stranger warned, and Mitchie nodded frantically. She followed him out to his van, where he opened the passenger door and she got in silently._

_(())_

_"Your little boyfriend hasn't arrived yet." The man snarled. "Would you care to explain why?" _

_"I don't know." Mitchie replied honestly. _

_"Don't press your luck with me. I've gone easy on you for now, but you're getting on my nerves. Now tell me: why hasn't Shane shown up yet?" Mitchie shook her head, just as dumbfounded as he was. She really didn't know why, although she was secretly glad he hadn't come. The man growled dangerously, shaking her. _

_"I suggest you tell me right this instant." He raised his eyebrow, daring her to defy him. When she shrugged, he raised his hand, slapping her, and then tossed her back to the ground in disgust. _

_"That's ok, I have other plans. When one fails, I simply move on to the next." He warned, walking out and locking the door firmly in place._

_(())_

_"Shane," Mitchie exclaimed as he began to step inside, "No! Just go!" Her words earned her a slap from Marge. Shane's eyes flared with anger. _

_"Don't you touch her!" He hissed maliciously, giving her a glare that could kill, "Your fight is with me, not her. Release her this instant!" Marge laughed and turned to the man. _

_"Well dear, he still is feisty, just like I remember him." She said. The man nodded before returning his attention to Shane._

_"No!" Mitchie cried, rushing forwards and jumping on Margie's back. She spun in surprise, releasing a grunt, and the two fell to the floor in a tangled heap._

"_Stupid girl." Margie hissed in her ear, "Don't you ever try to get in our way again!" With that, she hit Mitchie, sending her sprawling out across the floor. _

_"Shane!" Mitchie tried to yell, but Margie's punch had knocked the breath out of her and left her head reeling._

"_I will deal with you later," The man growled to Shane, "But first, I have to keep my promise to you." He glanced at Mitchie, striding towards her. Her heart racing, she backed up, terrified by the look in his eyes. _

_"Don't! Mitchie!" Shane's tone was full of horror and anguish and pure hopelessness. She saw him run forwards, but the man grabbed onto her, his eyes full of revenge. She ducked, avoiding the man's blow and jerked back, trying to free herself from his grip. Then Shane was pounding on the man, yelling for him to release her, and she was falling… _

_Her head cracked against the wall, and she slid down to the floor unconscious. _

_(())_

"_What was that?" Mitchie asked as the car jolted, grabbing hold of the car door handle. _

_"I don't know…" Shane replied slowly, and suddenly the van that had been following them wasn't right on their bumper. In fact, it had dropped back way too much. "Mitchie, get out of the car." Shane's voice was full of panic. _

_"What?"_

_  
"Quick, get out of the car! Now!" Shane yelled, leaning over and pushing Mitchie out. She tumbled onto the asphalt, bruised and cut. Shane landed beside her a second later. "Cover you head." _

_"Why? Shane's what's wrong –" Shane cut her off by pushing her farther to the ground and covering her head for her. _

_BAM! A loud explosion came from behind them. _

_"Don't move yet." Shane whispered, still on top of her. _

_When they finally sat up, Mitchie gasped. The remains of their car were tossed all over the street. _

_"Shane…" Mitchie whispered in horror. _

_"Come on, we have to get out of here." Shane yelled, grabbing Mitchie's hand and pulling her up. "That was deliberate. They were trying to kill us." _

_(())_

_"Hello Mitchie." A deep voice said. Mitchie gasped, now more than panicked then before. She pulled back, blindly trying to escape the person in front of her. "What's wrong, darling?" _

_"Dad." Mitchie whispered in horror. _

_(())_

"_What are you doing?" Shane questioned, trying his best to keep up with her as she ran. _

"_Just hurry up!" Mitchie replied, glancing back worriedly. Shane turned his head to see the two captors, their guns pointed at them. His eyes bulged and he heeded Mitchie's warning. _

"_Do you want me to shoot?" _

"_Yes, do it!" Jamie growled, throwing his hands up in anger. "What's taking you so long?" The man nodded his reply, and raised the gun higher. Adonis hesitated, then turned and tackled the gun from the man's hands. The man yelped in surprise and the two fell to the ground. Shane looked, dumbfounded. Had Adonis really just saved them? _

"_It's not too late, come on!" Jamie madly grabbed the gun from the two of them, took aim, and shot. _

_Shane spun around as he heard a surprised grunt from in front of him, and suddenly Mitchie was on the ground, clutching her side in pain and breathing heavily. _

"_**Mitchie!**__" _

_(())_

"_Miss Torres," A voice woke Mitchie from the restless sleep she'd been in. She groaned, moving her hand briefly to her side, touching the bandages gingerly. _

_"Yes?" She replied groggily, trying to focus her eyes. _

_"Mr. Gray has requested you be transferred to another hospital as soon as possible." Mitchie frowned. _

_"Can you at least put him on the phone for me –" She was cut off as the nurse clamped a hand over her mouth. _

_"You ask too many questions, dear." She hissed, "Now, you're going to get on that ambulance and sit quietly without a fuss, is that clear?" Mitchie struggled to break free of the nurse's strong grip, but she failed as the wound in her side made her yelp. The nurse pulled a cloth out of her pocket and held it over Mitchie's face. Within seconds, Mitchie blacked out._

_(())_

"_Mitchie!" Shane was staring at her, his eyes wide, a look of disbelief across his face. Before she could warn Shane, Jamie stood and stepped in front of Shane, blocking him from Mitchie's view. _

_"How nice of you to join us." He told Shane, and she gulped, trying to force herself to breathe. _

_"Leave him alone, Jamie." _

_"I don't think you're in a very good position to be giving orders, dear. Need I remind you?" Not unnoticed by Shane, Mitchie glanced up towards the ceiling. He followed her gaze, and then stopped in horror. Pointed straight at Mitchie's heart was a small, silver arrow, which gleamed. It was just big enough to kill her._

_(())_

_Mitchie stared above her head – she knew this would be her end. All ready, she could see the slight smirk on Jamie's face. It wouldn't be much longer now. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was coming – and then she saw the arrow quiver, and she knew her time had come. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. _

_Instead, the table that she was on shuddered and crashed on its side, taking Mitchie with it. Her head crashed against the floor – hard –, and she knew no more._

_(())--_

_Mitchie groaned, blinking. Where was she, what had happened? Someone was leaning over her, and she shrank back in fear. Who was talking to her; what the heck was she doing lying here?_

_"Mitchie, I see you're awake." The stranger said, and Mitchie stared up at him in confusion. What was he talking about; more importantly, who was he talking to? "Mitchie, didn't you hear me?" The stranger asked, clearly annoyed, and Mitchie turned hesitantly towards him. _

_"Who's Mitchie?" She questioned, watching as the stranger's face frowned down at her. _

_"Idiot girl." The man muttered under her breath, "What's wrong with you, Mitchie?" _

_"Who's Mitchie?" Mitchie yelled, sitting up, frustrated. "What are you talking to?" The man turned his eyes to his companion, who had just walked up. "What is going on?" The other man bit his lip, staring at Mitchie. _

_"What's your name?" He asked, and Mitchie opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn't. Wait... what _was_ her name? _

_"Umm..." Mitchie began hesitantly, but thankfully the stranger cut her off. _

_"I think she lost her memory when she hit her head. She doesn't remember anything, not even her own name." _Lost her memory_, the words rang in Mitchie's head, repeating themselves over and over. _

_"She doesn't remember..." The other man began, but then a slow smile crept over his face. "I guess we don't have to _dispose_of her after all," He whispered to his compainion quietly, but Mitchie managed to overhear his words but something told her to stay silent. He then turned back to Mitchie, giving her a wide grin. "Come here sweetheart," He motioned for her to follow him. She hesitated, unsure why she was feeling so nervous. "Why don't we go and get some candy or something?" He questioned, and Mitchie shrugged, feeling extremely confused. _

_"Wait... what is my name?" Mitchie asked, placing her hand on the man's arm to stop him. She could have sworn she saw a flick of annoyance flash through his eyes, but he quickly masked it, and she figured she must have imagined it. _

_"Let's talk later, okay?"_

_"Who are you?" _

_"I'm your friend, darling." He replied, and Mitchie shrugged. _

_"Sure, let's go." She replied, and she followed him quietly. _

_When they arrived at the shop, the man motioned her to go and get in line. _

_"I'll be right back, okay? Here, order whatever you'd like." The man said, opening his wallet and pulling out a twenty dollar bill, handing it to her. She nodded happily and went to the counter. _

_However, when she turned back around, the man had disappeared. Puzzled, she quickly searched the shop, only to find out he wasn't anywhere around. A slow panic spread through her, and she bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. She stepped out of the shop and looked both ways, hoping to catch sight of him, but he was no where to be found. Her heart beating wildly, she decided to start walking. It was then that it dawned on her that she was in the middle of a huge city - she didn't even know which one - and she didn't know anything, not even her own name. Shaking, she forced herself to take one step, and then another, and another. She wished she knew whether she was heading in the right direction, or that she still had that nice man by her side; she'd feel so much safer with him. She hadn't gone far before someone started yelling. _

_"Mitchie? Mitchie!" The girl was screaming frantically, and Mitchie glanced around in confusion. Apparently the name Mitchie was really common around here; first, she'd heard the nice man say it, and now this girl. "Oh my gosh... **Mitchie**!" The girl cried, running up to her. Mitchie jumped back as the girl tried to throw her arms around her, trembling. The girl raised her head in surprise as Mitchie screamed, turning to run. Before she could take a step, the girl grabbed her sleeve, holding her back. Mitchie cried out, slapping at the girl's hand and pulling away. "Mitchie, Mitchie, calm down! What's wrong?" _

_"Get off of me!" Mitchie yelled, trying to break free of the girl's strong grasp. _

_"Mitchie, it's me, Caitlyn!" The girl shook her, "Mitchie, come on, what's going on?" _

_"Why are you calling me Mitchie?" Mitchie demanded, and a look of pure astonishment came over the girl's face. _

_"What are you talking about? Oh man... please, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." The girl said, and Mitchie stared at her suspiciously. _

_"How do I know that?" Mitchie replied, but she stopped struggling all the same. _

_"Just trust me? Are you okay?" The girl replied, and Mitchie could see that she honestly cared. Slowly Mitchie's shoulders dropped from their tense stance and her whole body shook. The girl pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "Shush, it's okay." _

_"I'm lost," Mitchie answered, sobbing, "I was here with a man - my friend, he said - and then when I turned around he was just gone and I don't know where I am or who I am or..." _

_"Wait... what do you mean you don't know who you are?" The girl pulled away, her eyes wide. Mitchie shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"I don't even know my own name!" She cried, "I'm pathetic." _

_"Shush. Come on, you'll be okay." The girl soothed, giving her a slightly crooked smile. _

_"Wait, I don't know who you are." Mitchie said suddenly, her head snapping up. "What's _your_ name?" _

_"Caitlyn. I... never mind. Here, come with me. But first, let's go and get you something slightly nicer to wear, okay?" _

_"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Mitchie glanced down at her clothes, and for the first time she noticed how tattered and worn they looked. "Never mind, let's go." She attempted to smile, and Caitlyn seemed to appreciate the weak gesture. _

_"Here we go." Caitlyn led her into one of the many stores lining the street, and pulled her over towards the junior section. "How about this?" She asked, picking up a pink t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. _

_"I like it!" Mitchie answered, and Caitlyn grinned, still looking slightly faint. _

_"I'll pay for it, and then you can go and get changed into it, okay?" Mitchie nodded her agreement, but then realized how rude it would be to have Caitlyn pay for it, when she'd just met her. _

_"No, no, I'll pay." Of course, when Mitchie dug her hand into her pocket, she remembered she only had the fifteen dollars out of the twenty the man had given her. She groaned. "I'll pay you back later?" She suggested. _

_"No, consider it a gift." Caitlyn blew the suggestion off, shaking her head. She handed over a credit card to the cashier, and then gave the clothes to Mitchie. _

_"Go put them on." She commanded, and Mitchie took the clothes. When she came back out, Caitlyn smiled genuinely. _

_"Much better." Mitchie returned the gesture, glancing in the mirror to admire the clothes. _

_"Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you." Mitchie smiled. Caitlyn held her hand up. _

_"Don't worry about it. Now come on." Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's hand, pulling her out of the shop. Mitchie stopped short in fear, and Caitlyn turned to stare at her. "What's wrong?" Mitchie shook her head to clear it, and smiled. _

_"Nothing. Where are we going?" Mitchie asked instead, following Caitlyn again. _

_"You'll see." _

_--_

_Mitchie glared at Caitlyn._

_"You tricked me!" She yelled, her eyes flashing._

_"I"m sorry." Caitlyn glanced at her apologetically but she didn't sound very sorry. "I didn't have a choice." _

_"Get me out of here _now_!" Mitchie cried in frustration, attempting to stand, but Caitlyn pushed her back down. "What's wrong; I thought you were my friend!" _

_"I am. I'm doing this because I care about you, Mitchie, and because I want to help you." At that moment, the doctor walked back in. _

_"Miss Gellar, may I talk to you alone for a second?" He asked, and Caitlyn nodded, standing. _

_"Will you be okay by yourself for a couple of minutes?" Mitchie glared at her, but after a second she sighed. _

_"Yeah. Go ahead." Caitlyn and the doctor stepped outside of the room, leaving Mitchie sitting in the hospital bed, her head hurting. _

_"What's wrong with her? Does she... you know..." Caitlyn trailed off, raising her eyes to meet the doctor's. _

_"Have amnesia?" The doctor finished, and Caitlyn nodded. "Unfortunately. But it should be temporary." Caitlyn sighed. "In the mean while, just try to help her remember little things, but be patient with her." Caitlyn nodded again, and the two stepped back into Mitchie's room. _

_"Hey." Caitlyn greeted, seeing Mitchie's eyes searching her face. The doctor glanced between them. _

_"I'll leave you two alone," He said. _

_"What did he say?" She asked the minute he was gone. Caitlyn hesitated. _

_"You have amnesia." Caitlyn replied finally, biting her lip. Mitchie stared at her for a long time before she spoke. _

_"Did I know you, before?" She questioned, her voice barely above a whisper. Caitlyn nodded, feeling a lump forming in her throat. __"I'm sorry. What's my name?" _

_"Your name is Mitchie Torres." _

_"So... _that's _why everyone kept calling me that!" Caitlyn smiled. _

_"Yeah. We can leave, if you want. You can come to my apartment." Mitchie nodded. The two left the hospital and made their way to Caitlyn's place._

Mitchie broke free, feeling like she was choking, moving her hands to her throat. The tears flowed freely, and the monster let out a loud, terrible roar as she collapsed on the ground. She knew this was her final battle with the monster, and she didn't know who would win. Trying to breathe, she squeezed her eyes shut tight, yelping as the monster clawed at her relentlessly. The pain was unbearable, turning her vision blurry and making her head spin.

"Mitchie!" She heard someone cry out to her, but she was all alone in the blackness. This was a war between herself and the monster; no one could help her. She stumbled blindly to her feet despite the force that seemed to be pushing her to the ground, and before she knew it she was falling. The blackness had enveloped her, crushing her, suffocating her. _Get out of my head_! Mitchie screamed to the monster, _I am _free_ from you; I no longer belong to you_!_ You will no longer keep me in the dark!_ She could feel it killing her…

And then, everything stopped. The fight was over. Mitchie lay on the ground, breathing rapidly, feeling bruised and beaten. Slowly she opened her eyes, feeling the soft moss beneath her face, and glanced around uncertainly. She had won. _She had won_. The words echoed through her head, and she knew it was the truth.

"Mitchie!" She heard Shane yell, and turned her head to see him sliding down the rocks towards her, a panicked look in his eyes. "Mitch, oh my... are you okay?" He reached her side and pulled her up, supporting her. Mitchie nodded, still sobbing softly.

"I'm finally free." She whispered, burying her face into his shirt, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"A nice reunion, I can see." Jamie had followed them, and Mitchie raised her eyes to meet his. "Did you finally remember, _darling_?"

"Leave us alone," She hissed venomously, stepping forwards. If she had just won the war with the memory monster that had held her prisoner all that time, then she sure as heck could win a war with Jamie.

"_At the edge again, it's coming to an end."_


	28. Done With This, Done With You, It's Over

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to post, I was out of ideas. I think I had writers block... again. Wee. lol At least I got over it relatively fast. So, I just got a new dictionary, so I was having fun and using a bunch of big words lol. Which explains all of the grandiloquent -lol- expressions. I couldn't resist! lol. I only hope I used them all right -insert little nervous grin here lol- hopefully. Forgive me if I didn't, please? lol. OoOoh, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK. Gosh this is getting annoying, really, how many people think I own Camp Rock?? HUH?? Yeah, just what I thought... NONE!! lol**

* * *

"_I'm so tired of running away._" Mitchie snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" Shane asked her, pulling her away from Jamie. Mitchie looked up to meet Shane's eyes almost apologetically before shrugging his arm off of her shoulder and stepping forwards.

"I'm doing what I have to." She replied simply, her eyes following Jamie's every move. Without warning, she lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground. They both struggled briefly until Jamie managed to pin Mitchie to the ground.

"That was too easy." He scoffed, but Mitchie only pursed her lips in concentration. She managed to roll him off of her and, breathlessly, landed on top of him. Instead of taunting him, she focused on keeping the upper hand, not allowing his jeering to get to her.

Shane watched helplessly as the two wrestled, know that this was Mitchie's fight, as much as he wanted to jump in and help her. This was something that she and only she could do, and would have to do alone.

Jamie bolted up, jumping back as Mitchie lunged at him, causing her to trip and fall. Coughing and wiping dirt out of her eyes, she jumped to her feet, knowing that she was vulnerable every second she was on the ground.

"Wow, I can't believe you fell for something so easy. Slow, are we, darling?" Jamie sneered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not your darling." Mitchie snarled, glaring at Jamie.

"Whatever you say, _darling_." Jamie jeered, and Mitchie stepped forwards, punching him squarely in the jaw, making him reel back in shock. She smiled brightly at him.

"I don't think you understand, Jamie. _Never_ call me darling again, or I'll punch you so hard you'll see stars. If you didn't just now." Jamie growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Watch out, Mitch!" Shane warned, and Mitchie sidestepped just as Jamie charged at her.

"Oops." Mitchie whispered, leaning over him, allowing herself one small smile of satisfaction. Jamie was on the ground at her feet, right where he belonged.

* * *

"Where the heck is Shane, or Mitchie, for that matter?" Nate asked Caitlyn, running his eyes over the camp grounds. "They should be back by now. I told them we had to leave!"

"Didn't they say they were just going for a walk?" Caitlyn replied, biting her lip. Nate nodded. "Come on, we're going to look for them. They couldn't have gone that far." She grabbed Nate's hand, pulling him along behind her. Nate stumbled along behind her, trying to keep up with her.

"Do you think they went to the lake?" He suggested, and Caitlyn hesitated. Finally, she sighed.

"I guess they could've. Let's check there first." Caitlyn and Nate both ran down the path. However, when they arrived at the beach, Mitche and Shane were no where in sight.

"The woods?" Caitlyn asked, and it was Nate's turn to nod. Both were starting to feel slightly nervous.

"Come on. They couldn't be very far. I'm sure their somewhere around here."

"Yeah. Somewhere being the key word, Caitlyn. They could be anywhere by now!"

"Hey!" Caitlyn snapped, "Am I hearing complaints? Because there is _no _complaining, is that clear?" Nate's eyes widened at Caitlyn's outburst, and he nodded frantically, a look of fear etched across his face.

"I'm sorry, honey." He apologized quickly. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She sighed, pulling him along once more.

* * *

Mitchie faced a very mad, annoyed Jamie, who now looked determined to take her down, no matter what.

"You're going to pay, Mitchie Torres," He kept repeating, a psychotic look in his eyes. "You're going to pay,"

"What is _wrong _with you?" Mitchie yelled finally, her eyes flashing. "What did I ever do to you to make you so hateful towards me?" She was breathing heavily, and there was a sort of fire in her eyes that made even Shane want to back away from her. She had the same monomaniac look as Jamie did. Now, she was advancing towards him, making him retrogress back towards the trees. He looked just as timorous as Shane felt, seeing Mitchie's emphatic glare. This time, she wasn't going to be the powerless one, the assailable one.

"Mitchie..." Jamie warned, fearing for his own safety as she continued advancing forward.

"No. I'm done being susceptible to your peccant games. This is going to end - here, and now."

"Mitchie, think about what you are doing..." Jamie stammered, biting his lip, glancing around frenetically. Mitchie grinned at his desperate expression. He flinched, obviously distressed. "Come on, I'm your father." He persisted, gulping, and Mitchie simply continued smirking.

"All this time," She said in susurration, viciously, "And you expect me to back down?" She raised her eyebrows, staring straight at Jamie atrociously. "All that you put me through - that you put Shane through - and you expect me to just walk away and miss my shot? Everything you've done... it's coming to an end."

"Now, if you're done with your little utterance - which, may I say, that I think the sheer volume of your verbiage is a waste of time - I have yet to see any actions to match your statements."

"Oh, don't worry, that's coming." Mitchie growled, "No more will I be tractable." She stepped forwards, and, in one swift motion, she pushed Jamie backwards. With a cry, he tumbled off of the hillside.

Mitchie covered her face with her hands in trepidation when she realized what she had gone.

"Shane..." She breathed, a mask of horror on her face.

"Mitchie!" She heard a voice yell, and she spun around to see a breathless Caitlyn and an even more exhausted Nate close behind her. "Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're all right!" Caitlyn cried, throwing her arms around Mitchie. She drew away, though, when Mitchie remained silent, in consternation.

"I... I think I killed him." She whispered, refusing to meet Caitlyn's eyes.

"Mitch," Shane began, stepping forwards, but Mitchie held up her hand, signalling him to stop.

"Oh..." She moaned, sinking to her knees, still lost in her feelings of aversion... for herself. "I can't believe... I don't know what I was thinking, or if I even _was. _I just... got caught up in all my punitive emotions."

"It's okay, Mitch." Shane replied gently, kneeling down beside her and putting his hand around her shoulders, holding her tenderly. She buried her face into his shirt, and the three could hear her sobbing. "Come on, let's go back home, okay?" Mitchie nodded, too distressed to reply, and Shane smoothly helped her to her feet, allowing her to lean her weight against him. Caitlyn rubbed her arm sympathetically, gnawing on her lip.

"Maybe you should take a shower before we go, though." Caitlyn suggested, running her eyes over Mitchie's mud-stained jeans and t-shirt. Mitchie managed a small smile.

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. Otherwise you guys might not let me in the limo, and then I'd have to walk home."

"I'd never do that to you, ever." Shane replied honestly, and Mitchie glanced up at him gratefully, the smile gradually fading.

"Thank you." She muttered, squeezing him tightly.

"Anything for you, Mitch." Her words brought a rejoinder from Shane, who looked at her in concern and love. She sighed, holding him snugly.

* * *

"So, are we all ready to leave this time, for real?" Nate asked, raising his eyebrows at Shane and Mitchie, who glanced at him in acknowledgment, and then back to each other, and then nodded their agreement.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for another walk?" Shane teased, but seeing Mitchie's expression harden, he stopped and quickly turned serious.

"Don't blame yourself, Mitch." He commanded, and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say." She retorted, more sharply than she'd intended, and a look of hurt flashed across Shane's face. Catching sight of his discombobulated expression, her own softened. "I'm sorry, Shane. I didn't mean... I'm just a little unnerved by everything right now. I didn't mean to snap at you, really."

"It's okay. I'd be in complete, utter pandemonium if I were you." Shane replied gently, and Mitchie smiled up at him.

"Now I remember why I love you," She grinned, and Shane narrowed his eyes.

"That is _so_ not funny, Mitch." But he smiled too, and soon they were both laughing.

"Catch me if you can." Mitchie's eyes sparkled, and she took off. Before she could run very far, however, a pair of arms encircled her, stopping her one-man stampede. She screamed, but before she had anymore time to panic, she was spun around to meet Nate's disapproving gaze.

"No way, that's how you guys got lost last time, and I'm not loosing either one of you ever again. You're never leaving my sight!"

"I'm fine, Nate. We can take care of ourselves, right, Shane?" Mitchie turned around, but to her surprise and dismay, Shane had disappeared. "Shane?" Nate rolled his eyes as her voice rose.

"Quit playing around, Shane, as you can see she doesn't think this is funny." He yelled, and Shane stepped out from behind a bush. Mitchie sighed in relief and smacked Shane's arm forcefully.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She snapped, glaring at Shane, but he gave her his puppy-dog face, and soon she groaned. "Fine, I forgive you." Shane bounced with joy as Mitchie shook her head. "You are hopeless pop star, do you know that?"

"Yup." Shane replied sweetly.


	29. Movie Dates and Say What?

**A/N: 178 reviews!! YAYAY!! lol THANK YOU all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, you guys are the best!! I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback I got for this story, when it's not really even all that good. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Oh yeah, in the last chapter, Mitchie didn't mean to kill Jamie, she just pushed him and he fell, so, she didn't really mean to, in her defense. lol**

**This chapter is kind of just a filler chapter, so yeah, pointless chapter ahead. Sorry it's short. It's kind of fluffy, though, if that makes you all happy. But at least I found a way to continue this story! Yay for that, too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Yeah, I ran out of witty things to say. **

* * *

_Mitchie and Jamie circled each other, both watching each other viciously, until Mitchie pushed Jamie away, and he fell off of the ledge..._

"Wake up, Mitch." Mitchie groaned as someone shook her gently, waking her from her nightmare. She looked up to see Shane staring at her, his brown eyes clouded with worry. "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep again. Was it that dream?" Mitchie nodded in response. It had been a week, and the guilty feeling had remained with her, no matter how hard she tried to justify it. She really hadn't mean to kill Jamie, she'd just gotten caught up in her anger and then... Mitchie moaned, leaning against Shane. She'd acted without thinking, she'd lost her self control.

"It's never going to go away." She said sadly, looking down at her hands. "This guilt is going to stick with me forever."

"You didn't mean to, Mitch. Why won't that fact stick in your head?" Shane asked gently, wrapping his arms around her and smiling down at her. "We'll get through it, you know we will."

"I guess you're right." Mitchie sighed. "But... it won't leave me alone. It's haunting me." She lamented, swallowing.

"I'll chase it away," Shane breathed, and Mitchie managed a smile. "Come on. Why don't we go and do something fun to get your mind off of it?" He suggested, getting up off of Mitchie's couch and offering his hand to help her up. She laughed and accepted it.

"Why don't we rent a movie and we can watch it here?" She asked, and Shane nodded.

"Sure. Which movie do you want to see? Umm..._Legally Blonde_, or something like that? I know that girls like chick flicks," Shane commented, and Mitchie stared at him speechlessly. "Mitch, why aren't you breathing?" Shane questioned a few moments later, when she was still gaping at him. She blinked and took a deep breath.

"Wow. You are so ignorant sometimes." Shane frowned, befuddled. Mitchie rolled her eyes when he shook his head hopelessly. "I'm not exactly into chick flicks, if you've noticed. I was thinking more along the lines of _Live Free or Die Hard_," Shane widened his eyes before laughing.

"Seriously, Mitch," He repeated, and Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"I am serious."

"But... don't you think those kind of evil movies are kind of scary?" He questioned solemnly, and Mitchie shook her head. "Mitch, come on, can we watch something else? Please?" He begged, and Mitchie grinned.

"I guess. As long as it's not _The Pursuit of Happyness (_A/N: It really is spelled that way in the movie); that movie was so sappy."

"It was sad!" Shane defended. "I actually cried!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he stiffened, giving a nervous laugh. "Never repeat that, okay?" Mitchie nodded, trying to contain her laughter.

"Why don't we just decide when we get there?" She suggested instead, "Just make sure whatever it is, you don't cry."

"If you cried for -" Mitchie began, but Shane shook his head quickly, groaning. Mitchie broke off her sentence with a sigh. "Then what do you think that movie will do to you?" She asked, pointing at the movie Shane held in his hands, _A Walk To Remember_.

"Don't you think it was sad? Even in the least?" Shane questioned, and Mitchie tilted her head to the side, deep in thought.

"Actually, not really." She replied a moment later. "And neither did _A Walk To Remember_, if I'm remembering right."

"Gosh, you're heartless Mitch." Shane teased, and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am. I'm also sometimes rather mean. But it's better than being pitiful like you!" She retorted coyly, and Shane gaped at her.

"You're evil, Mitch."

"I think we've settled that. Now, how about _Sahara_?" Mitchie asked, picking up the movie from the shelf. "It's not to violent for you, is it?" Shane opened his mouth to defend himself, but then he caught sight of the teasing sparkle in Mitchie's eyes and moaned.

"I regret letting that slip now." He complained, "We might as well go and tell Caitlyn, she's going to love this."

"I'm sorry, it's just... it's so much fun to tease you." Mitchie shrugged. "But I'll stop. And don't worry, I won't breathe a word of this to Caitlyn. You know that she watched the entire _Live Free Or Die Hard _collection of movies without flinching once?"

"I'm not surprised. She's evil; she probably created _Live Free Or Die Hard_, for all we know."

"She did?" A surprised Mitchie asked, turning to stare at Shane. "I mean, did she really, because... I don't remember that. But, maybe I repressed it before." Shane laughed.

"I'm kidding, Mitch. Caitlyn didn't produce _Live Free Or Die Hard - _or at least if she did, I'm not aware of it."

* * *

Eventually, they decided on watching _Sahara_. Mitchie popped the movie into the dvd player and sat down next to Shane, getting comfortable.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" She asked, glancing up at Shane, who gave her a nervous smile.

"You realize that that lady almost got choked to death just now, don't you? Violence!" Shane half-shouted, causing Mitchie to giggle.

"You'll get over it, pop star." Mitchie replied evilly, resting her head against his shoulder. Shane whined. "Man, Shane, I can't hear the movie over your moaning!" She complained, staring at him before bursting out laughing. A loud beep sounded from the kitchen. "Ooh, hang on, I'll go and get the popcorn, and then you can continue your querulous racket." She teased, pushing herself off of the couch.

"Hey!" She could hear Shane yell indignantly from the living room, and she smiled to herself. She was so lucky to have someone as wonderful as Shane. "Remember, it's rock star!"

"Oh, please, not that again," Mitchie moaned, "We've been over this before, your music is _pop_, therefore, you are a pop star. There, it's settled." Gosh, really, how many times could they have the same argument? But, as much as it got boring after a while, she still enjoyed it. She heard Shane groan and smirked. "I know, since we can't agree, how about we just settle and I call you diva?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing as she heard Shane's gasp of surprise from the other room.

"Well, I thought about it, and you can call me pop star." He said quickly as Mitchie returned with a bowlful of buttery popcorn. "Ahh Mitch, you put so much butter I'm probably gonna have a heart attack after eating this."

"I like butter." Mitchie replied promptly, dropping down next to Shane.

When they'd eaten all the popcorn and the movie had ended, Shane reluctantly stood up and kissed Mitchie goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Goodnight, Mitch." Shane waved at her as he left her apartment.

"Goodnight," She yelled after him. "I love you." She whispered quietly to his disappearing figure.

* * *

"Caitlyn."

"Shane. What do you want?" Caitlyn's tired voice replied from the other end of the line. "Do you realize it's... hang on, let me check my clock. Yeah, it's seven in the morning. This better be good..."

"I need to talk to you." Shane cut her off abruptly, before she launched into a full-force speech. Caitlyn groaned.

"Can't you talk to me when the sun is up? It had better be _so_ important..."

"It is! Now, will you please let me finish?" He heard Caitlyn sigh, and then a muttered 'all right'. Satisfied, he began. "I haven't been able to sleep all night long, that's why I called so early. Something has been bothering me..."

"Shane, I'm really not interested in listening to your life story of problems right now. Go get a psychiatrist or something; at least they'd get paid to listen to your 'issues'."

"Caitlyn!" Yelled a very frustrated Shane, uttering a low growl.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Caitlyn complained.

"You won't listen to me!" Shane retorted, and he heard Caitlyn mutter a strangled scream from the end of the line.

"Get on with it then so I can go back to bed!" She shouted in his ear.

"I want to marry Mitchie."


	30. Until You're Mine

**A/N: K, this chapter is gonna be in a bunch of POVs, which are SO much fun to write btw!! I never realized how much fun they are, but I really like it! So, ENJOY! Mitchie's song lyrics in bold. Sorry this chapter ends the same way as the last one. Forgive me:D?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I bit my pencil in concentration, staring down at the words I'd written in my songbook. I wanted just the _perfect_ words to describe exactly how I felt. I hadn't slept last night, because I think that somewhere between arguing about movies and eating buttery popcorn with Shane, I realized something. Of course, it was silly, but it was burned into my thoughts, and it hadn't even let me rest. So, here I was, writing a song at seven in the morning while most people were sleeping. But who said I was normal? With a smile, I sung the words I'd written down.

**Until you're mine, **

**I have to find **

**A way to fill this hole inside**

**I can't survive without you by my side**

**Until you're mine, not gonna be**

**Even close to complete**

**I won't rest until you're mine**

Satisfied with the results, I closed the book, lay back on my bed, and stared up at my ceiling, thinking. Because, yesterday night, I'd realized something important. _Very_ important, in fact. I had realized that I loved Shane. Well, I mean, duh, I've always loved Shane, but this time it's... _different_. A good different. I like it. I realized that I loved him so much that I wanted to spend my life with him. Sighing happily, I re-opened my songbook and began to write again, feeling all my emotions pour out into the song.

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

My phone rang, and I groaned, blinking groggily. Confused, I reached over and grabbed my phone. Who would be calling me this early in the morning? Everyone I knew knew that if they called me this early, someone was going to die.

"Caitlyn!" I rolled my eyes as Shane's desperate voice reached my ears. Gosh, just what I needed to make my morning start out good. Get a life Shane, and keep me out of it. Bad attitude? Yeah, well I'm not exactly a morning person, if you've noticed. I hate it when people wake me up, especially when that person happens to be Shane Gray.

"Shane." I moaned, "What do you want? Do you realize that it's seven AM?"

"I need to talk to you," Shane cut me off, and I considered hanging up on him. I could tell from his tone of voice that he might be a while.

"Can't you talk to me when the sun is actually up?" I snapped, really really, _really_ tempted to cut the line and go back to bed.

"I haven't been able to sleep all night long, that's why I called so early. Something has been bothering me..." Jeez, Shane, please go and bore someone else with your problems, because truly, I don't care. Isn't that what psychiatrists were for? So of course I mentioned that to him.

"Caitlyn!" He yelled, obviously frustrated. Oh well, that wasn't my problem, was it?

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?" I snapped, too tired to put up with his stupidity. He'd better spit it out or I was going to hang up and forget about this phone call.

"You won't listen to me!" He complained. He was sure one to complain.

"Get on with it so I can go back to bed!" I shouted, and I could almost see him wincing from my outburst. Ha, that felt good.

"I want to marry Mitchie."

I think that's when I just about died.

I sat, frozen in shock. The phone dropped, but I didn't pay attention. I think that for a moment there, I stopped breathing, too. Until I heard Shane's voice coming from the dangling receiver.

"Yeah, I'm alive," I began, my voice trembling only in the slightest bit. "I only had a minor heart attack." So, it was _only_ kind of true, but what did he care?

"Did you hear what I said?" I heard him ask. No, idiot, I'm just standing here choking in shock because I like it, I thought evilly.

"Only too well." Duh. Gosh, Shane is so stupid he really gets on my nerves sometimes.

So, after exchanging a few more sentences, I hung up on him.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

Silence.

More silence.

And more silence that dragged on and on. I couldn't even hear breathing.

"Caitlyn?" I asked, wondering if the phone had gotten disconnected. I glanced at it, but no, it said that I was still connected. "Caitlyn, are you still there? Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still alive, if that's what your wondering." Caitlyn's breathless voice replied, "Don't worry about me, I only had a _minor _heart attack. I'll survive."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Only too well." Caitlyn muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Well... do you think I should?" I questioned, ignoring Caitlyn's sardonic tone. I really needed her help here. "You know, propose to her?"

"That's your decision, I can't go around making decisions like that for you." No, come on Caitlyn, I'm asking - no, begging - you for help!

"Please, please help me Caitlyn!" I pleaded, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, don't you love her?" Came Caitlyn's forced reply. I nodded, then realized we were talking over the phone and she couldn't see me.

"Of course!" I said into the mouthpiece. Caitlyn sighed again.

"There's your answer. Bye."

"No, wait, Caitlyn!" Shane yelled at me, and I groaned. What more could that boy possibly want? "_Promise_ me you won't tell Mitchie!"

"Fine, I promise. Happy now? Good, coz goodbye, I'm going to and puke now, thank you very much." Caitlyn snapped, and the line clicked.

"Gee, thanks Caitlyn. You were so much help." I muttered to myself, letting out a frustrated growl and leaning back against my pillows. What was I going to do? I loved her, and I knew that she was the one I wanted to spend my life with, but what would she say? Would she laugh in my face and refuse me, or would she say yes? I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I actually managed to asked her and then ended up ruining our whole friendship. Of course, we were all ready were dating, but I wasn't sure that Mitchie would want to actually _marry_ me. _Ugh, _I groaned, my thoughts racing around in my head. If only Caitlyn was more helpful. I know it was early, but _still_. Her reaction wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but it was Caitlyn, what should I have expected? We weren't exactly best of friends, if anyone's noticed yet. Just to make my point, she's the one who had me thinking Mitchie was dead when she knew all along that she was, well, _alive_. I think you all understand, though. Anyway... back to my problem with Mitchie. Easy for Caitlyn to say, ask her and get it over with, but she wasn't the one who actually had to do it. And I wasn't sure just how or what to do. Plus, like I mentioned earlier, it could ruin our friendship, and that would be worse than... well, worse than death for me. Mitchie was my life and I wasn't about to have that screwed up.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I squealed in delight, running my eyes over my finished masterpiece. It hadn't taken me that long to write; really, it was only eleven now. I loved it, it described everything I was feeling perfectly. I couldn't wait to get a chance to sing it to Shane. Wait, I couldn't do that, because he'd either know it was about him, or he'd think it was for someone else and take everything completely wrong, and then I'd have a huge mess on my hands. And if I played it for Caitlyn... well, I could only imagine the laughs I'd receive. Softly, she sang the words under her breath, gently... ah, it was_ perfect_! Then it occured to me I could show Nate and Jason. They'd understand, and they probably wouldn't think it was hoplessly sappy. In delight, I dialed Nate's number.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard Nate ask when he answered.

"I wrote a new song!" I exclaimed happily, and I heard Nate's enthusiastic tone.

"Cool! Are you going to play it for us?" He questioned, sounding pumped.

"Yeah. Just you and Jason, though." There was a slight pause from the other end of the line.

"Okay..." Nate replied slowly, confused, "Well, how about you come over right now and run it by us?" I jumped up and quickly threw on a pair of black jeans and a silver top and grabbing a jacket from my closet.

"I'll be right over. See you in a few." I said, pulling on my sneakers.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

My cell phone rang, and I looked down to see my caller ID said Mitchie.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I wrote a new song!" Mitchie half-yelled excitedly, and I smiled. I couldn't help feeling happy for her when she sounded so overjoyed.

"Cool!" I then preceded to ask if she was going to play it. If she was this happy, I knew it had to be good, and I always loved hearing new songs.

"Yeah. Just you and Jason, though." Huh? Why not Shane? A thousand different possibilities were running through my head, the major one was that they'd had a fight. Nah, Shane would have told me if they'd argued. And Mitchie sounded too happy for anything to have happened. So why wasn't she going to play it to Shane, too? I then realized Mitchie was still waiting for me to respond.

"Okay..." I was at a loss for what to say. "Well, how about you come over right now and run it by us?" Now I was really curious - and also a little worried - about this song.

"I'll be right over. See you in a few." The line clicked, and I quickly called Jason and told him to come over, then sat down and impatiently waited for Mitchie to arrive. Sure enough, ten minutes later, her car pulled out front of my apartment, the same time as Jason arrived. I let them both in, and Jason and I both stared at Mitchie, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" She asked, glancing back and forth at us.

"Play it!" We both demanded, and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, okay!" Mitchie sat down on my couch and pulled out her guitar. Softly, she closed her eyes and her gentle voice filled my apartment.

**My state of mind has finally got the best of me**

**I need you next to me**

**I'll try to find a way that I can get to you**

**Just want to get to you**

**-**

**The world I see is perfect now,**

**You're all around**

**With you I can breathe**

**-**

**Until you're mine I have to find**

**A way to fill this hole inside**

**I can't survive without you by my side**

**Until you're mine not gonna be**

**Even close to complete**

**I won't rest until you're mine **

**Mine…**

**-**

**Alone inside, I can only hear your voice**

**Ringing through the noise**

**Can't fight my mind**

**Keeps on coming back to you**

**Always back to you**

**-**

**Wanted something out of reach it's killing me**

**You're all I see, yeah**

**-**

**Until you're mine I have to find**

**A way to fill this hole inside**

**I can't survive without you by my side**

**Until you're mine not gonna be**

**Even close to complete**

**I won't rest until you're mine**

**Mine…**

**-**

**Just stop wondering**

**If we were meant to be**

**Forget about fate and just hold me**

**I'm ready to begin, **

**The waiting has to end**

**Right here, today, I've gotta find a way**

**-**

**Mine**

**Until you're mine**

**Until you're mind**

**I have to find a way to fill this hole inside**

**I can't survive without you here by my side**

**Until you're mine, not gonna be**

**Even close to complete**

**I won't rest until you're mine**

**-**

**My state of mind**

**Has finally got the best of me**

**I need you next to me**

She finished, and looked up at us. Our expressions must have been shocked, because she was frowning.

"Was it really that bad?" She asked, sounding worried. I shook my head quickly.

"No! It was... amazing. The lyrics were so deep and you blended your emotions just right! It's the perfect song!" Mitchie smiled brightly at my praise. But really, it was... deep. I didn't know how else to describe it except for wonderful and a sure hit. "Who's it for?" _Please be Shane, please be Shane, pleassseee be Shane,_ I hoped desperately.

"Umm..." Mitchie looked down and wound her fingers through her guitar strap, biting her lip and refusing to meet my eyes.

"It is about Shane, right?" I blurted out.

"Yeah." Mitchie smiled uncertainly, and I saw she there was more she wanted to say.

"What is it? Shane didn't screw something up again, did he? Because if he did..." I began to think of all the ways I would make Shane suffer if he hurt Mitchie. Mitchie laughed, shaking her head, and then her expression became serious again.

"No, he did something right. Guys, I... I want to marry him."


	31. Caitlyn's Got A Plan, We're Doomed

**A/N: Sorry, this is basically a filler chapter too :(. And yeah, the song Nate sings is written by me, and I am NOT a songwriter, so... lol, forgive the lameness. And sorry this chapter is so short. And, if you guys get a chance, check out my new CR story, Shattered Glass. Tell me what you think :D Oh yeah, and in this story, Mitchie is 20 and Shane is 23, just to clear up any confusion. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, after 31 chapters, you'd think I'd own Camp Rock, wouldn't you? Sadly this is not the case.**

* * *

As soon as the words were out of Mitchie's mouth, she shot to her feet.

"But you can't tell him I said that! Please, it could mess up _everything_! Promise you won't breathe a word to him?" She rushed, looking worried. With a sigh, the two obeyed.

"Promise." They replied in unison. Mitchie smiled, squealing in delight and throwing her arms around them.

"Thank you guys so much! I love you!" She grinned, picking up her guitar. "I won't bother you anymore, though. I'm going."

"Good, we were wondering when." Nate teased, and Mitchie turned to smack him with her guitar. "Ouch. Girl, don't you know that guitars are precious; you _never_ use them as weapons lest you break them!"

"I'll take my chances." Mitchie stuck out her tongue playfully before tucking her guitar under her arm and grabbing her keys. "Thanks though, guys."

"No problem." Nate replied, "Anytime. In fact..." Nate smiled coyly. "Before you go, actually, _I _have a song I'd like for you guys to hear. It's kind of sappy though... and it's not exactly finished yet." Mitchie shook her head, cutting Nate off.

"No song is sappy. Go ahead and play it for us. Really, I want to hear it, even if it's not completed." Mitchie sat back down on Nate's sofa, making herself comfortable, and Jason sat beside her. They both stared at Nate, waiting for him to start.

"Okay, okay, can I use your guitar, Mitchie?" Nate asked, seating himself across from them. Mitchie nodded, handing her guitar over to Nate. With a nervous smile, he began to sing.

****

I can't help myself this time,

**And I only hope that I can find,**

**Some way to make you mine,**

**'Cause you're so fine,**

**But you don't know I'm head over heels,**

**I wish you'd tell me you know how that feels, **

**To be in love**

**-**

**Wish I could say,**

**That I knew you'd play,**

**And that you'd be mine forever,**

**And that we'd never**

**Break apart,**

**Please tell me you know what it feels like,**

**To be in love**

Nate stopped singing and looked at us curiously, judging our expressions.

"Cool, dude!" Jason clapped his friend on the back happily. "It rocks! Want me to help with a guitar solo?"

"Wow, that was amazing! It's for Caitlyn, right?" Mitchie asked, and Nate immediately turned red. Mitchie shrieked, clapping her hands. "I knew it! You so like her, admit it!" Nate just blushed more at Mitchie's chuckle. "Oh man, I can't wait until she finds out..."

"No!" Nate shouted, jumping to his feet, waving his hands wildly, "No, you can't tell her! Please!" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Would it help if I told you I know for a fact she feels the same way?" Nate's expression turned hopeful.

"Really?" He asked, half excitedly, and half hesitantly. Mitchie giggled.

"You guys are so oblivious, do you know that?" Still chuckling softly, she grabbed the guitar Nate was holding out to her and said her goodbyes.

"I have to tell you something!" Both Caitlyn and Nate yelled in unison. "No, mine is really important! Yours? Mine is more!" After a pause, Caitlyn gave in.

"Fine. I guess we can't both go first. Go ahead, then."

"Okay, but you're not going to _believe_ this." Nate smirked, even though Caitlyn couldn't see him because they were talking over the phone. "Mitchie just left. She wrote a new song, by the way. And after she played it, she said that it was about Shane, and..." Nate hesitated.  
"You can tell me any time, it's good." Caitlyn said, "Now spit it out."

"She told me she wants to marry Shane." At that, he heard Caitlyn gag, and then she sounded like she was choking.

"Caitlyn, are you okay? Cait?" There was another strangled cough on the other end of the line.

"Jeez, Nate, couldn't you have warned me not to drink? Now I'm soaked!" Caitlyn complained, once she regained her breath. "But, that is just the _best_ news!" Nate frowned at her response.

"What?" He questioned, puzzled.

"Shane called me _early_ this morning, to explain to me all his problems and all, but, long story short, he wants to marry Mitchie too."

* * *

I groaned when I heard my phone ring, thinking it was going to be either Shane, calling me to complain again, or Mitchie, who would ramble on about Shane. I didn't exactly want to listen to either conversation. I jumped though, when I saw it was Nate. Perfect! I could tell him about what Shane had said; Shane had specifically said, don't tell _Mitchie_, he hadn't said anything about talking to Nate.

"I have to tell you something!" I yelled, not even bothering to say hi. Surprisingly, Nate was shouting the exact same thing. No way, what ever he had to tell me couldn't be even half as important as what I had to say. "No, mine is really important! Yours? _Mine_ is more! Ugh, stop copying me! Me? No you!" With a grunt, I gave in. Our little 'game' was getting kind of annoying.

"You're not going to believe this! Mitchie just left. She wrote a new song." Okay, where was Nate going with this? "She said it was for Shane..." Oh man, I really really hoped it was a nice song. Lol, that came out wrong. I waited impatiently for Nate to continue.

"You can tell me any time, it's all good." I said sarcastically, reaching over and picking up my drink. My mouth felt a little dry. "Spit it out." Yeah, I didn't mean that literally, but I should have known better than to take a sip of my drink before hearing Nate's next words.

"She told me she wants to marry Shane." I choked, and suddenly I was soaked in my expensive fruit punch. I gagged, trying to breathe.

"Jeez, Nate, couldn't you have warned me not to drink? Now I'm soaked! But, that is just the _best_ news!" I think I shrieked, maybe Shane and Mitchie would work out after all.

"What?" I think I'd scared Nate; he probably thought I was crazy.

"Shane called me _early_ this morning, to explain to me all his problems and all, but, long story short, he wants to marry Mitchie too. That's what I was calling to tell you! Do you know what this means?" I asked, smirking.

"Uhh..." Now I'd really suceeded in scaring Nate. "No?" I could hear fear in his tone, and I laughed.

"It means, we're going to have to help them get together." Nate groaned on the other end of the line.

"It's really not our place, Cait. And anyway, Mitchie made me promise that I wouldn't tell Shane."

"Yeah, Shane made me promise too. But _we're _not _going _to tell them." I almost could literally see Nate frowning. I rolled my eyes. "Just get over here and I'll tell you my plan."


	32. Throw Your Doubts Out The Window

**A/N: Only one more chapter left!! I would have made it longer, but I think this story has gone on for long enough. lol. And, 200th reviewer gets a sneak peek of the last chapter (the next one), and a picture of Mitchie's wedding dress (before I post it on my profile) Have fun reviewing! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Nate pulled into Caitlyn's driveway, still afraid of what was to come. See, Caitlyn had this 'little' problem with concocting very evil plans, that usually involved people getting hurt.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Caitlyn pulled open the door before Nate even had a chance to knock. "Come on inside and I'll tell you what my plan is."

"Do I want to know?" Nate asked worriedly, and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Just get in here!" With a sigh, Nate stepped into her apartment.

"Okay, I'm here, tell me."

"Well," Caitlyn began, slyly, "Isn't Connect 3 about to go on tour again?" Nate nodded, unsure where Caitlyn was going, "And doesn't Connect 3 need an opening act?" Nate nodded again, even more confused. Caitlyn saw his befuddled expression and groaned. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Would you?" Nate asked, earning a slap from Caitlyn.

"Fine. _Mitchie_ could be your opening act, and she could sing that song she wrote for Shane! Then he'd hear it, and they'd get over their silly little fears and ask each other to marry." Nate smiled as he caught on.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, I love it! It's perfect!"

"Great. So, that worked out well."

* * *

"Hey, Mitchie." Nate's voice said over the line. Mitchie smiled and sat back against her sofa, relaxing.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I've got an offer for you." Nate said, and Mitchie could hear his sly tone. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What is it?" She questioned, feeling somewhat excited despite Nate's tone.

"What would you say if I told you that you, Mitchie Torres, was Connect 3's opening act for their three month tour?" Mitchie screamed, jumping up. "Whoa, Mitchie, don't burst my eardrum." Mitchie squealed again, joyfully.

"Do you mean it? Am I really?"

"Yeah. I pulled a few strings, and, bam, you got it." Mitchie shrieked.

"Okay, I know you're excited and all, but I think your screaming just woke my neighbors." Mitchie laughed.

"I can't believe it! When do we leave?"

"In a week, so, if you want to do some 'tour shopping' or whatever, I'd suggest doing it soon."

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! Wait, is Caityn coming too? After all, she is my producer..."

"Yeah."

"AAH, thank you so much! I've got to go and tell Caitlyn! She'll be so excited!" Nate laughed from the other end of the line.

"Have fun."

* * *

"Hey, this is kind of cute." Mitchie said, pulling out a shirt that was black and had buttons down the front and the sides. "What do you think?" She asked Caitlyn, holding it up.

"I like it; it's cool. You should try it on." The girls were doing their tour shopping, as Nate had suggested. Caitlyn had all ready found some really neat outfits, and Mitchie had found a pair of bright-colored jeans.

"Yeah. I'll go do that." Mitchie smiled and entered the dressing room.

"Hey, it might go with your jeans you bought!" Caitlyn yelled at her friend, grinning. Sure enough, it all matched perfectly. "It's amazing! You should definitely get it!" Mitchie agreed, and after putting back on her regular clothes, the girls checked out. Mitchie's cell phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket to see the caller ID said Shane.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically, answering.

"Mitch, I just heard the news! This is going to be the best tour ever!" Shane yelled happily. Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun. Wait, you didn't know? I thought it was you who set it up."

"No. Nate did, apparently. He just told me. But, I never thought I'd have my girlfriend going on tour with me!"

"Nate set it up..." Mitchie turned to Caitlyn, raising her eyebrows. Caitlyn gave a nervous laugh and shrugged. "Whatever, the important thing is that I get to go!" Caitlyn sighed in relief; at least Mitchie was too preoccupied to realize this was all a set up.

* * *

It was the night of the tour. Mitchie glanced nervously down at her watch, knowing she was on in three minutes.

"You'll do great." Shane said comfortingly, and Mitchie managed a small smile.

"Remind me one more time what the song line up is?" Caitlyn asked, and Mitchie sighed.

"I'm not going to forget it, Cait! But anyway, first is Two Worlds Collide, and then I'm doing Who Will I Be, and Party, and then there's This is Me, and... a new song I wrote called Until You're Mine."

"A new song?" Shane questioned, "Why haven't I heard it?" Mitchie grinned nervously.

"Actually, I don't think I'll do that song tonight..." She muttered, but Caitlyn grabbed her arm before she could run.

"Come on, Mitchie, we've all been _dying_to hear it! Please?" Mitchie cast a nervous look at Shane, but sighed and compromised.

"I guess."

"Mitchie, you're on in one." Nate informed, and Mitchie nodded, grabbing the microphone and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Shane smiled at her confidently, and she felt a little bit of the tension fade away. The music started, cuing her to walk out on stage, and she began to sing.

Her first three songs passed in a flash, and soon she was singing 'This Is Me', and Shane was walking down the catwalk, singing along with her. She smiled brightly, feeling her heart beating faster, and the song ended with Shane throwing his arms around Mitchie's neck and hugging her fiercely. And then the time came for her to sing Until You're Mine. Casting a nervous glance at Shane, the words began to pour out of her mouth, as if having a mind of their own.

**My state of mind has finally got the best of me**

**I need you next to me**

**I'll try to find a way that I can get to you**

**Just want to get to you**

**-**

**The world I see is perfect now,**

**You're all around**

**With you I can breathe**

**-**

**Until you're mine I have to find**

**A way to fill this hole inside**

**I can't survive without you by my side**

**Until you're mine not gonna be**

**Even close to complete**

**I won't rest until you're mine **

**Mine…**

**-**

**Alone inside, I can only hear your voice**

**Ringing through the noise**

**Can't fight my mind**

**Keeps on coming back to you**

**Always back to you**

**-**

**Wanted something out of reach it's killing me**

**You're all I see, yeah**

**-**

**Until you're mine I have to find**

**A way to fill this hole inside**

**I can't survive without you by my side**

**Until you're mine not gonna be**

**Even close to complete**

**I won't rest until you're mine**

**Mine…**

**-**

**Just stop wondering**

**If we were meant to be**

**Forget about fate and just hold me**

**I'm ready to begin, **

**The waiting has to end**

**Right here, today, I've gotta find a way**

**-**

**Mine**

**Until you're mine**

**Until you're mind**

**I have to find a way to fill this hole inside**

**I can't survive without you here by my side**

**Until you're mine, not gonna be**

**Even close to complete**

**I won't rest until you're mine**

**-**

**My state of mind**

**Has finally got the best of me**

**I need you next to me**

Her voice faded away, and she turned to look at Shane, who's expression was shocked. Mitchie swallowed a lump in her throat, hoping he wasn't mad. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking; all she could see was his speechless face.

"Goodnight, New York!" She yelled, before running off of stage. Shane didn't even turn to look at her. Stifling a sob, she ran bast him to her dressing room.

"Hey, Mitchie, it's okay. He's just surprised, that's all." Mitchie shook her head.

"He hates me. I should have kept my mouth shut. Now I've ruined everything." Before she could continue, she saw Shane walk on stage (they had set up a camera so that they could watch the entire concert from their dressing room).

"How is everyone doing, New York?" He yelled into the microphone, smiling. "Before we begin, wasn't Mitchie amazing tonight?" The crowd cheered, and Mitchie blushed. "That's right; she was great! Now, before we start, I have a question for Mitchie." Mitchie sat up straighter, staring at the camera in confusion. "Will you marry me, Mitchie Torres?" He shouted, and Mitchie's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my..." She whispered.

"Go, go!" Caitlyn pushed her up and out of the dressing room, towards the stage. In confusion, Mitchie stumbled onto the stage, almost tripping, and Shane caught her.

"Will you?" He asked hopefully, and Mitchie smiled.

"Yes I will." She replied, leaning up and kissing him.


	33. Epilogue

**A?N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and this is so short, but I seriously had a hard time writing about the wedding, which is why it kinda sucks. lol. Anyway, congratulations to omjb, the 200th reviewer! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, favorited, or put this story on your alerts!! Pics of Mitchie's dress and the bridesmaid dresses on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Camp Rock, for the final time!**

* * *

Mitchie slid out of the limo with a huge smile, still holding Shane's hand as she carefully used her free hand to hold up her dress from touching the ground.

"You were right Mitch, this is the best place we could ever get married." Shane commented, smiling down at his soon-to-be wife. Mitchie nodded, staring around at the place she'd come to call home.

"I'm so happy Brown allowed us to come back here for our wedding." She grinned. "There's no place I'd rather be married then here."

"Ah, Mitchie, you look beautiful! I can't believe you guys are _actually_finally getting married!" Caitlyn shrieked, running up to the couple and pulling Mitchie into a huge hug. "It sure took you long enough!" Mitchie narrowed her eyes and smacked Caitlyn's arm.

"Hey, well at least we finally got around to it." With a sly smile, Mitchie nodded towards Nate, making Caitlyn blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caitlyn replied, crossing her arms.

"Mmhmm." Mitchie mumbled slyly.

"Hey, if you don't shut up, I won't be your maid of honor," Caitlyn warned, and Mitchie promptly shut her mouth. "Anyway, the food is all set up, and everything's in place. Ella, Peggy, and Sierra are getting into their bridesmaids dresses. But besides that, we're all ready to start, whenever you are."

"Ah, thank you, Cait, I couldn't have done it without you." Mitchie gave her friend another hug, to show her gratitude. Caitlyn nodded, for once without a smart remark, before bustling off, yelling, "Hey, don't put the cake _there_!" Mitchie laughed at her friend's antics and turned to Shane.

"Thank you too. None of this would have been possible without you."

"Gee, you've got a point there." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm marrying a jerk." She teased, and Shane groaned.

"Please not that joke again! Let's enjoy our wedding without any name-calling."

"That'll take all the fun out of it." Mitchie joked, and Shane grinned.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Mitchie!" A chorus of shrieks drew Mitchie's attention from Shane. Mitchie smiled apologetically at Shane as Ella, Peggy, and Sierra ran up to her.

"I'll be back later." She told Shane as she was pulled away. Shane nodded and waved, before turning around and almost running into Nate and Jason. Mitchie smiled at her soon-to-be husband as he laughed with his friends before Sierra, Ella, and Peggy all started talking at once.

"I'm so happy for you! You're gorgeous!"

"You guys are so lucky! Ooh, I like your lip gloss!"

"Finally you guys are getting married! That's an amazing dress!"

"Whoa, slow down guys, take it one at a time!" Mitchie held up her hands, shaking her head and grinning. She allowed Peggy, Ella, and Sierra to give her their best wishes before she wandered around, memories flooding over her.

"Come with me?" Shane whispered, appearing suddenly next to her. She nodded, and he took her hand, leading her down the path she knew well.

The two stood side by side by the lake, taking in the serenity.

"It's wonderful we're here again." Mitchie breathed as Shane pulled her close. She lay her head down on his shoulder, sighing peacefully. "I always dreamed about this moment. It all seems so perfect now."

"Me too. I've imagined it before, but yet somehow this is a thousand times better than I ever dreamed of."

"I guess it wasn't true, that saying, 'some may say reality is better than I dream, but nothing is as it seems.' Because, this is just, the most amazing feeling, knowing something I've waited my whole life for is finally going to happen. And with you." Mitchie said, softly, as Shane wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, holding her.

"There's nothing I want more." Shane replied truthfully, and Mitchie blinked back tears. "What's wrong, Mitch?" Shane asked, noticing her eyes.

"It's just all so wonderful. I can't believe it's really happening, and to me."

"Well, believe it, because there's no one else in the whole wide world I'd rather have than you." Mitchie smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Come on, we'd better get back before they send out a search party for us. Or worse, Caitlyn." Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand, and the two walked side by side, hand in hand.

* * *

"Do you, Shane Gray, take this woman, Mitchie Torres, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked, and Shane stared into Mitchie's eyes, a huge smile plastered to his face.

"I do." He replied steadily, his eyes never leaving Mitchie's face. Mitchie's smile had never been wider.

"And do you, Mitchie Torres, take this man, Shane Gray, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister repeated, turning to face Mitchie. She nodded.

"I do." She whispered, her whole face lit up with joy.

"You may now kiss the bride." He announced, and Shane smiled, leaning forwards. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his waist and the two stood there, finally at peace.

And from that day forwards, they _did_ live happily ever after.

For real, this time.

**_The End_**


End file.
